Strike Witches Infinity
by kh2996
Summary: Two years after Operation Valkyrie, the 501st has been transported to the Infinity timeline. From there, they have to do battle with a rising superpower while being partnered with a pilot named 'Reaper'. Can they get home and win the war? *Past Ace Combat characters present, rated T for now*
1. Prologue

**This is the follow-up to 'Strike Witches: 501** **st** **Disciple'. This idea came to me like a runaway train while playing 'Ace Combat: Infinity', while watching the 'Strike Witches' anime. And seeing how many references have been made in the past games, why not include the Witches into the mix. Many past aircraft names are playable also, which is why I'm including past characters from the series, into the 'Infinity' timeline.**

 **Reminds you of a story, right? If you've read 'The Clocktower', by author 'Deadman'sHand92x45', then this story is where I took inspiration from, by adding COD characters from other games into the 'Modern Warfare' timeline and having the entire fighter wing fighting a war that they're not a part of. Unfortunately, the story went missing from the site, so, I have no idea when it will come back or added onto another fanfic website. So, props to you for giving me the inspiration while I based my time in 'Infinity'.**

 **So, without further ado, 'Strike Witches: Infinity'. Hope you enjoy.**

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Near a Peaceful River**

 **25** **th** **December, 2025**

"Oh, them? Yeah. I know them. It's gonna take a while. It all happened years ago." A man is standing on a bridge, wearing a black suit with a white undershirt and a red tie. His face is not seen. "Did you know that there are four types of aces?" He pointed them out with his fingers. "Those who seek strength, those who lived for pride, those who can read the tide of battle, and those who can do what they can. Those are the four. And them, they are true aces."

He was a fighter pilot known only as 'The Grim Reaper'. He is a colleague of a group I seek. Six years ago, there was a war that engulfed the world. The USEAN Conflict. And in that war, stood a Joint Fighter Wing, completely not from our world, that will inspire fear, admiration, and respect. They are the ones I seek. And so, with the words of the 'Reaper', and the aces that took part in the conflict, the curtain rises.

"In Tokyo… It was a cold and snowy day."

XXXXXXXXXX

 **10** **th** **December, 2019**

 **Tokyo, Japan**

Inside an airbase, near where the impact crater of the Ulysses meteors rained down upon Earth, a new pilot, along with fifteen other airmen watched as the briefer logged into the main database. Just then, a man, appearing in his forties and wore black wide-rimmed glasses. The screen logged in, as the name of the company is named. Arrows Air Defense and Security. The man walked up to the front and began speaking.

"All right. Time to start the briefing." He started "We've got a new guy here today, but I'll cut the introductions short. My name's Goodfellow, or Ulrich Olsen as personal information, and I'll be your rep from the Arrows. As you know, Arrows is a mercenary force specializing in aerial warfare. Some people like to call us 'pirates'. I'd prefer they called us 'privateers' at least." That received a unanimous approval from the pilots sitting with me. "We're being employed by the UN Security Council after all.

"Anyway, the UNSC's Military Staff Committee just sent Arrows a request for deployment." Ulrich continued "It was originally going to be an escort mission for the UNF Pacific Fleet stationed in Tokyo Bay, but that's changed." The images shown next revealed to be UAV's. "We now have multiple unknown UAV's flying toward Area J4E, Japan's capital of Tokyo. In other words right here."

"So we have multiple UAV's here and they can strike while we're still on the ground?" One of the pilots asked who have a British accent.

"The UAV's supplied by intelligence confirms that the majority of them are mainly used for reconnaissance." Ulrich answered "But, I have a hunch that there will be other UAV's that are armed. We need them downed before they reach city limits. This'll be the first sortie of the Rookie here, TAC name, 'Reaper'. Here's your emblem." The emblem showed what the Grim Reaper looked like. A black hooded figure with the skeleton of a man while wielding the legendary scythe.

"Omega from the Bone Arrow flight will be supporting you on this mission. Follow his instructions." Another image showed a man in his early twenties while posing a thumbs-up sign. It was then followed by his personal aircraft, the Eurofighter Typhoon. His emblem appeared next, showing a crab with a lightning bolt under it with three stars. "I'll be expecting results you here? Dismissed." The briefer then logged out of the database as the pilots went back to their normal duties. Omega and Reaper went to the hangar, ready to sortie.

XXXXXXXXXX

Reaper arrived at the hangar when Omega came in. "Hey, new guy." Reaper turned to Omega. "Name's Omega, and I'll be helping you out today."

"Why, thanks." Reaper answered

"You speak British?" Omega asked

"That I am." He answered "You know which aircraft I'm sortieing in?"

"Nothing from the factories yet." Omega answered "Fortunately we do have a spare aircraft you can fly in." The two pilots walked to find a spare F-4 Phantom II sitting in the hangar idly. The craft is armed with the standard Sidewinder and Skyflash High-Powered missiles. "From what I heard from the mechanics, this shall be your new aircraft for the time being until we can find you a better one."

"For now, I'm flying this piece." Reaper sighed "Oh well. Better than a MiG-15 at least that the North Koreans wielded." Omega laughed a bit before we headed over to the tarmac. The Typhoon and the Phantom waited on the runway until Omega was given permission for the two of them to take off. From above the clouds, Reaper can see the entire Japanese capital and the impact crater the meteor made years ago. The two pilots soared above Tokyo Bay while Omega flew next to the Phantom. "It's starting to come down." Reaper commented

"You're telling me." Omega said back "At least this is snow. Unlike those meteor's. There's a lot of meteor dust in the air again today. Hard to believe it's been already twenty years, huh? And the sky's still full of that junk." Reaper can't help but chuckle for a bit as the two planes are about to enter the metropolis.

"This is the JASDF 309th Squadron. Requesting affiliation." One of the Japanese pilots said over the radio.

"This is Omega from Bone Arrow Squadron, working under independent UN command. We're here on operational support."

"This is Bone Arrow rookie callsign 'Reaper'. I'm working tandem operations along with Omega from said organization."

"The Pirates, huh?" The 309th Squad Leader said "HQ told us to expect you. Good luck hunting."

"Yeah, you too." Omega answered as Goodfellow came in

"Goodfellow to all Bone Arrows, we will now commence mission operations. Engage any enemy craft that come across."

"Omega, affirmative. Bandits on our twelve. Probably surveillance UAV's." Omega reported in as Reaper spotted the UAV's. Reaper's instincts kicked in as he zoomed towards them. Omega looked at the Rookie, who was eager to get himself some kills. "Keep yourself together, rookie. These drones aren't even armed."

"I know." Reaper answer "But it can't hurt to make sure." Reaper locked onto the two UAV's and launched two Sidewinders, destroying them both.

"All enemy UAV's down." Goodfellow reported from the radar room "All units, we got new bandits approaching. Use your long-range search to get their location. Switch to your wide-range battle map."

"I can only see one UAV in front." Reaper answered "Not too much of a problem." Reaper got behind the UAV and used his Vulcan Cannon and tore the UAV to shreds. Omega whistled in awe.

"I've never seen anyone use their cannons before, rookie."

"I got it from my dad." Reaper said "He used to do it also when serving in Vietnam."

"Another enemy flight approaching." Goodfellow reported

"More of them?!" Omega whined as three UAV's started to appear on radar

"Be careful. A few of the bandits have anti-air ordinance on them." Reaper smirked under his helmet, deeming his and Goodfellow's analysis of the UAV's are correct. Reaper fired his Skyhawk missiles, destroying one surveillance and the armed version. Reaper looked at the charred remains of the UAV and founded a triangle shaped UAV.

"Hey, Omega." Reaper reported "I'm seeing some sort of highly advanced UAV that I just shot down."

"Was that a Quox?" One of the JASDF pilots asked

"I believe it is you two." Omega answered "These bogies are a lot more agile than the last guys."

"A general-purpose drone designed by the JASDF." The pilot said "It might just bear a close resemblance."

"I'll check on that craft later." Goodfellow said "Just focus on the attack." After I destroyed the last Quox UAV, more UAV's showed up.

"More radar blips? What the hell?!" Omega complained as the UAV's made a beeline for the UNF Pacific Fleet.

"Admiral Ramius, we have enemy UAV's approaching." Reaper looked down as the newest ship made by the US, the USS Archangel, is making due with her weapons.

"Fire CIWS! Don't let the UAV's reach Tokyo!" Reaper heard from the intercom that Admiral Ramius is a female, in fact one of the only woman who obtained the 'Admiral' rank.

"Enemy UAV's are attacking urban areas." Goodfellow reported "They're striking the coastline from Shinagawa to Kawasaki."

"They're attacking civilians?" Reaper asked with worry

"Unfortunately, they are doing so." Goodfellow answered as Reaper struck down a UAV

"They're the same armed version we just ran into!" Omega cried out as he took down a UAV

"All units, eliminate them before there's any more damage!" Goodfellow ordered as the last UAV struck multiple buildings along the coastline.

"Damage report!"

"There's an evacuation order out for the coastline." The JASDF pilot answered "If this keeps up though, the evacuation zones might be in danger too."

"Leave it to me!" Reaper called out as he got behind the enemy Quox and shot it down. Reaper sighed in relief as the coastal attack run failed.

"All enemy UAV's destroyed." Goodfellow said "No further enemy presence in this airspace."

"This is JASDF 309th Squadron." The flight lead said "Thanks for your support."

"Glad to be of service." Reaper answered

"This is Admiral Murrue Ramius of the USS Archangel. We appreciate your support." She thanked the two pilots

"Thanks, you too as well." Reaper said as Goodfellow assessed the damage reports

"Looks like they haven't reached the evacuation zones. Not too shabby, rookie." Goodfellow complimented him

"Thank you, sir." Reaper said in surprise as Omega joined up with him

"These things—Quox craft, you said? Why would they be striking Tokyo?" Omega asked

"I'll get the UNF to brief me on the UAV's later." Goodfellow answered "All units clear to return home." As Reaper and Omega head back to the airbase, Reaper's radar map became fuzzy.

"Goodfellow, my radar is going haywire." Reaper reported

"Is there anything wrong with your craft, Reaper?" Goodfellow asked

"Nothing's wrong. Craft seems intact. May be an outdated radar display." Reaper answered

"Hey, rookie. I'm seeing something over the impact crater." Reaper looked at the crater where a blue light suddenly showed. "What the hell?!" Lightning shot out of the blue light as the two inched closer and closer. Finally the light dissipated, only to reveal…

"Bloody hell! Omega break!" The two craft evaded when they spotted twenty people hovering in the sky while three people are located at Ground Zero. One person in particular has his eyes glowed red and has blue patches all over his body. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"You mean I'm seeing three males and fifteen females wearing some sort of plane on their legs and wearing no pants while two are wearing them and one is in a fighter jet? Must have been the vodka Bronco brought in last night."

"Reaper, Omega, what's going on up there?" Goodfellow asked

"You're not going to believe me when I say this, but we have people flying in the sky with planes on their legs and wearing no pants at all." Reaper answered. Goodfellow stayed silent for the moment until he came in again.

"Radio them in case they are either friendly or hostile." Goodfellow commanded

"Alright." Reaper tuned to the frequency that the mysterious people are using. "Attention unidentified… personnel. You are in restricted Japanese military airspace. Show us if you're friendly or we will open fire."

"Wait, Japan?" One of the personnel asked "Isn't it supposed to be Fuso?"

"Fuso?" Omega asked "As in Mitsubishi Fuso?"

"I don't think so."

"Miyafuji, I don't think we're in Fuso. It may look like it, but something feels different." Another answered. The two personnel in the skies sounded both female and both sounded young and old. Reaper and Omega looked at each other before Reaper questioned one thing.

"Who's your commanding officer?"

"That would be me." A boy answered Reaper, who sounded British

"Identify yourself, lad." There was a long silence as the boy deactivated the blue patches before Reaper got his answer.

"My name is James Dowding. Air Marshal of the Britannian Royal Air Force and Commander of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, also known as the 'Strike Witches'." The boy, now known as James Dowding answered. Reaper and Omega are left speechless. "Can you take us to your commanding officer?" Reaper and Omega are still shocked until they returned to their senses.

"Roger. I'll take you to him." James nodded while a red-haired girl ordered her teammates to land at the airbase. I got on the radio to Goodfellow, telling him what happened.

"Reaper, what happened?"

"It turns out that the people in the air are known as the 'Strike Witches'. One of them wanted to meet you."

"Alright. I'll meet the commander. For now, return to base." Reaper and Omega turned back to the airbase, waiting to be debriefed.

XXXXXXXXXX

"This is believed to be a terrorist attack carried out by armed forces from the Iyuli region." Goodfellow started "They caused extensive damage to Tokyo. The naval fleet was also attacked, so the UNF generals are all furious right now. The UAV's they used are an upgraded version of the MQ-90 Quox, a Japanese-made UAV that's also been deployed in the Americas. It may be unmanned, but it's still a very powerful bomber. It's equipped with an aggressive aerodynamic design and a new type of semi-automatic control system. The UNSC says it's a Wernher Noah product. Apparently the control system's a top-secret design that they stole. Wernher denies everything, of course.

"Navigation would normally use a system that relies on improved GPS satellite tech, but this craft uses a different relay system for its operations. We also caught an unknown fighter craft flying at high altitude over the area. The UN's going to raid and inspect Wernher's facilities in Iyuli and the other special zones shortly. Wernher Noah's the biggest company in its field. Normally, the UN doesn't like doing anything to make them angry. Now, though, I guess they don't have much choice."

XXXXXXXXXX

 **James' P.O.V.**

Journal Entry: 101. It's been a long time since I've done one of these, so I'll get you caught up to speed. Everything can be traced back to the Second Neuroi War, a worldwide conflict that saw humanity holding its ground against an unstoppable enemy, known as the Neuroi. That is when Doctor Miyafuji introduced the Striker Unit to girls who manifested magical powers, hence the name 'Witches'. They served as humanity's last line of defense. The majority of the world population look up to them, but some didn't.

My father, looked up to them, but a certain Air Chief Marshal named Trevor Maloney tried to replace the Witches with a mecha called 'Warlock'. Fortunately, the project didn't fell through thanks to it becoming a Neuroi, and Maloney was stripped of his rank. It took a while for the 501st to liberate both Gallia and Venezia from the Neuroi altogether. They were disbanded twice, and then reformed once again in the Ardennes. After being reformed, I suddenly found myself as a witch, thanks to a freak accident. My tenure as a Witch has been… eventful. Made many friends and fell in love with a certain Karlsland witch, Gertrud Barkhorn.

We were also met by Mai Kawashima, the 'Ice Witch', Tatsuya Nakajima, Sanya's boyfriend and Neuroi Knight who happens to have Fred as a Neuroi core, the 555th Tiny Witches, and Lex, a pilot of unknown origins who flew with me during the final stages. Before Berlin, the 501st has been constantly receiving threats from Anti-Witch Generals. These men are known to have a pro-conventional military stance. My father, Montgomery, Rommel, Yamamoto, Zhukov and Eisenhower have Pro-Witch stances. Maloney, Goring, Model, and Von Rundstedt, are examples of Anti-Witch stances. They think that woman should remain at home, but time and time again, their plans always fail.

Surprisingly, another faction came into the picture. They are known as the Federation. They are the complete opposite of the Orussian Empire, who are led by some unknown figures in an alternate timeline. Thanks to Minna and the surprisingly alive Dr. Miyafuji, a humanoid Neuroi by the name of Euphie reactivated a Blue Neuroi shard by the name of Lelouch. Thanks to that shard, my Striker became fused with it, and they me a new nickname. The 'Zero Witch'. Finally, there are two simultaneous operations, Valkyrie and Unthinkable.

Unthinkable calls for the Liberation of Warsaw from both the Federation and the Rogue Generals. Valkyrie is the elimination of the Neuroi in Berlin. In Valkyrie, I went into the Alpha Hive and killed the Red Neuroi leader, and met with the Blue Neuroi leader herself. I gave her my boot knife turned sword, but the Hive is still standing. During Unthinkable, Maloney, who was hiding out in Warsaw, has his ace pilot to launch multiple Warlocks. That is when I got into an aerial duel with Maloney's pilot. Then, another pilot entered our world, only known as Lex. He followed his nemesis into Berlin as it became a two-on-two dogfight. We've won, the Alpha Hive dissipated, the Federation has been turned to the Coalition forces and the Rogue Generals are arrested for crimes of treason.

I became knighted after the war and promoted to Air Marshal of the RAF, while Trude, who brought Chris with her, continued to live with me and Madoka in both Konigsberg and London. It was two years later when we were sent to Berlin to investigate a magical rune. Unfortunately, it sent us to another world, along with the entire team. We're here now. And I do not know how we're going to get back. We'll just play through until we can figure out how. Right now, I'm going to have a chat with the commander of the two pilots we ran in to.

This is Air Marshal James Dowding, signing off.

XXXXXXXXXX

Reaper was left in the common room, leaving him with his thoughts. Only one thing came to mind. _"Who are these people? Can we trust them? Will they help us with what's going on?"_ Only time will tell because he's about to see firsthand with what the Witches will do.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Hope you like that little introduction I've written. It's based off of 'Lost Butterfly', the first 'Infinity' mission. Like I said, characters from past Ace Combat games will make appearances. Oh, and I brought in Murrue Ramius from the 'Gundam SEED' series. I don't own her and say what you like, because a fellow reviewer and I came up with the idea.**

 **So, I've kicked off the New Year with the crossover I've planned about. Hope you enjoyed it and see you in the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm off to a good start in 'Strike Witches Infinity'. Only thing now is to add Reaper into the cast mix. Problem is that I can't find his name anywhere. To make things worse, there's a bug in the FF systems. Mainly in the reviews. Wait, it's fixed. So, like in 'Demon Lord', I'll answer your reviews.**

 _ **Colonel AmiruddinArifSulaiman:**_ As always my friend, thanks for the review.

 _ **Gamerman22:**_ Yep. Welcome to the Infinity timeline girls, and three guys.

 _ **Guest Reviewer:**_ Thanks for the review

 _ **New Universe Returns:**_ I've read 'The Clocktower', and I've read all the way up to around the 141 and Delta Team basecamp and Frost and Perrine watching some news report about Justin Bieber and a Canadian version of 'Jersey Shore', which I laughed at. Since this story is mainly about the air combat, expect no dark and gritty sections as the story progresses. But there might be lemons. Just a warning. As for the Witch squadrons, I have no clue when they will come in. I might have some ideas for the 502nd and 504th, but I'll see what can I do with them. Thanks for the review.

 _ **Motown Scrapper:**_ Since the 555th is a Witch squadron, just like the answer above yours, I'll see what I can do. Thanks for the review.

 _ **Guest Reviewer:**_ Thanks for the review.

 _ **Gropau25:**_ Thanks for the review. And that's where Eila went? *sigh* I think she can't hold that grudge for a millisecond.

 _ **Guest Reviewer:**_ There won't be a crossover with AC:AH, but, I can add their characters into the mix.

 _ **TMDF-Artyom:**_ I'll keep going. Thanks for the review. __

 _ **Konnigvanmessen:**_ You should try playing it. If you have a PS3. It's free though. Actually, 'Demon Lord' is a separate story from Infinity. Reason why is I don't want to confuse continuity. Oh, and spoiler much, Cipher will be a girl. And for proofreading, yeah, I'll work on it.

 _ **Paomayo:**_ From what some people say, they have mixed feelings about Infinity. On the positive side, all the nostalgia is there from past games, ranging from the SOLG to the Razgriz and Area B7R to Cipher. On the negative side, the fuel system and the amount of credits needed to upgrade craft. I don't mind the negatives. All I wanted to do, is to fly and fight. Thanks for the review.

 _ **Karl the Artillery Piece:**_ I know you will. The Feds will play a role in something that everyone will not know of. And yes, I've added Murrue Ramius to the character cast. She'll play a definitive role throughout the story.

 **Man, that's a lot of reviews, mainly for the prologue. Now that reviews are done, I'm open for ideas.** Gamerman22 **and** Colonel **already gave me a few ideas, so, I'm open to what you have in store. So, here's the first chapter.**

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: Witches and Arrows

 **James' P.O.V.**

Inside the commander's office, it looks like the one Minna is used to being in, but a little less colorful. It's a dark grey room filled with various amounts of works the commander build. There were also flags on his desk, one looks like the country of Fuso, one that's the United Nations and the last one is an arrowhead, one half black, the other half white. On the bottom, it said 'Arrows Air Defense and Security'. A picture is also on his desk, in what it looks like to be a Liberion uniform. Just as I took a second look at it, he walked in. He sat in front of me as he introduced himself.

"I take it you're James Dowding of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing?" He asked as he adjusted his glasses

"Yes sir. We met your pilots in the skies earlier. And you are?" I asked

"Ulrich Olsen, or Goodfellow, whichever one you prefer, head director of the 'Arrows Air Defense and Security'." Ulrich answered as he shook my hand. "And might I have to ask, what's a young kid like you ranked at 'Air Marshal'?"

"I'm actually twenty years of age." I answered "For the ranking, I've enlisted in an early age upon my fathers' request. He gave me command of my own squadron when the Neuroi invaded."

"Neuroi? What are they?" Goodfellow asked

"They're an alien race that invaded Earth for unknown reasons." I answered "They occupied much of Europe until humanity fought back, using magical girls called Witches."

"Witches? You mean like from 'Wizard of Oz'?"

"Not that type. I meant, you get girls who manifested magic at a very young age. Magic usually comes in at the age of ten or later."

"And the military conscripts girls to fight these aliens?" I nodded as he laid his head on his hand. "This is a bad idea. You get kids fighting a deadly alien threat whereas the brass allowed its troops to be laid back and cower." He shook his head in disgust. "I don't know about it, but how did a JFW fended its own against them?"

"We mainly use weapons like the MG-42 and Charlton Automatic Rifle. And our magic which we use as weapons too."

"MG-42. You're talking about a German weapon made from World War II, right?"

"There was a weapon just like ours?" He gave me a photo which completely resembles the gun Trude, Minna and Erica wielded throughout the entire war.

"Now, how much did the Neuroi invade Europe?" He asked with curiosity

"From the Gates of Moscow to Gallia." I answered "Why?"

"From what I'm hearing, the Neuroi occupied territory sounds eerily familiar to that of Nazi Germany." Goodfellow answered "They extended from France to Moscow. And what's the country that they never occupied in your world?"

"Britannia." I answered "Could it be that our world is familiar to yours?"

"Germany was stopped at Britain. The Neuroi advance stopped at Britannia. I think our worlds may be connected." I nodded "So, how did you find yourself as a Witch?"

"The Neuroi were on another blitz when I discovered my magical powers by complete accident. My father told me that I have magical abilities that haven't been fully functional yet."

"And what happened to the Neuroi?"

"They have been vanquished in 1945, at Berlin." I answered

"That was the same place where the Red Army invaded Berlin and destroyed the Nazis once and for all." He said

"But onto the bigger question" I said "Where are we? I know this is like our world, but it's very different."

"That's because you're in Tokyo, the capital of Japan."

"Japan? Don't you mean Fuso?" Goodfellow brought up his world map. I looked at it, and it looks eerily familiar. I pointed to the first nation. "We're here, right?"

"Yes. This here is Japan." Goodfellow said as he pointed to the same nation. "Our headquarters is located in the United States."

"Your United States looks like Liberion." I said "Ours look like a star version."

"These other countries in our world include the United Kingdom, France, Germany, Poland, Russia, Italy, Canada, China and other nations. They are part of the United Nations. A super national governing body that seeks to continue peace through resolutions."

"We have a United Nations of our own." I looked at the world map again, seeing the similarity between countries. "Our UN includes Britannia, Gallia, Karlsland, Poland, China, Fuso, Caneron, Liberion, Orussia and other nations like yours."

"Unfortunately, some countries have etched their own lines into history."

"What do you mean?"

"In 1994, our world suffered a catastrophic event." He started "The meteor, known as Ulysses, smashed into the Earth. Before it happened, the UN made a ring of defensive turrets, known as 'Stonehenge'."

"Stonehenge?" I asked intrigued

"Stonehenge is a complex of railgun turrets designed to destroy the meteors upon impact. The UN built them in the US, Turkey, Russia and other places across the world." He answered "Stonehenge worked beyond expectations, destroying nearly almost all of the meteors. Unfortunately, it's still not enough. The resources across the world plummeted, mainly in Shanghai and New York. Industries, like Wernher Noah, built special zones for people who are affected by the meteor strikes. The largest one is Iyuli, located in Russia."

"Basically, the world is in shambles thanks to that." Goodfellow nodded "The UN is somewhat militarily weak because of the resource drain. So they hired military companies like us to fill the void."

"Yeah. I've already heard the company name. I think you're primarily used for aerial defence?"

"Exactly." He answered "The UN soldiers commonly called us 'Pirates', but I mainly like the name 'Privateers' more." I chuckled a bit.

"So, who are your pilots?"

"We have a total of a hundred pilots, but three currently hold the title of 'Ace'." He answered "They're Viper, Omega, and Bronco. And we also have a new pilot by the name of Reaper."

"Oh." I thought "I'm really sure that he will be of a big help." Goodfellow nodded. A knock was then heard on the door, and opened to reveal Minna, Galland and a new girl that wore a Household Lifeguard uniform. "Goodfellow, meet my teammates, Generalmajor Minna Dietlinde-Wilcke, Generalleutnant Adolfine Galland, and…" Minna grabbed the shoulders of the new girl present.

"This is Flight Lieutenant Amirah Aisyah Sulaiman." Minna said

"She's also the Commander of the Special Air Service." Galland said as Amirah walked towards me. Amirah was quite hesitant to see me the first time.

"I'm Amirah. You must be James Dowding, right?" I nodded as she loosened her helmet, revealing her long black hair as it stopped at her waist. "I have heard that you've been knighted by the King."

"Indeed, Amirah." I answered "And from what I can tell, you're a Knight Commander of the Order of Bath?"

"How did you know?" Amirah asked

"Just by the ranking of your uniform reveals some information about what you are." I answered "Speaking of which, how come we didn't see each other?"

"That is because you're in Berlin and I was in Warsaw." Amirah answered

"Makes sense." I smiled as I grabbed her shoulder. "I think you and I are gonna get along just fine. Buddy."

"I was just thinking of the same thing." She smiled as I turned my attention back to Goodfellow.

"And I guess these three are your squad mates?" Goodfellow asked

"They have been with me since I became a Witch." I answered proudly

"Thing is though, the 501st along with Amirah and I are not in our world anymore." Galland said

"Is Arrows affiliated with the UN, Goodfellow?" I asked

"We are." He answered "We're one of numerous companies that are affiliated with the United Nations." We looked at each other. Seeing as there is no other option, we responded to him.

"Is it okay if we can join you? We'll speak with the UN leader." I said. Goodfellow nodded and tried calling the UN leader. Amirah, Adolfine and Minna gathered behind me to listen.

"The UN is currently undergoing a leadership change." Goodfellow said "The current Secretary-General is Howard Appelrouth. He's going up against Violet Ayanami, who's well known for her stance for the special zones. Because of this, Appelrouth lost and Ayanami took over."

"What did she do?" Minna asked

"She has a lot of sympathy for the refugees." Goodfellow answered, who at the same time is flustered. "Along with these plans, she received a lot of backing from the UN representatives, and the masses. She wanted those refugees to start their new lives in the nations that are not affected by the meteor strikes. And she's more on actions than words, by looking at political, economic and military situations. Appelrouth on the other hand, he's more focused on spending the resources on unnecessary things. He uses those resources in order to make the US the dominant nation again."

"And who's President of the US?" Amirah asked

"Casey D. Roosevelt. The current president of the US after a terrorist group assassinated the Presidential-Elect member four years ago." He answered as another voice spoke.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Ms. Ayanami?"

"Oh, Commander Goodfellow." She said "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Have you seen the news?" He asked

"Not really." She answered "Unless you're referring to what has happened in Japan, then yes, I've seen it."

"Which one?" He asked "The drone strike, or people that appeared over the impact crater?"

"Mainly the impact crater." Violet replied "People flying without the use of being inside aircraft is just exhilarating. I've heard of people using wingsuits but planes made from the World War II-era, it's just pure genius. I wish to speak one of them." Goodfellow motioned me to talk to Ayanami.

"Hello?" I asked

"Is this one of the Witches?" She asked over the phone

"Yes. My name is James Dowding. Air Marshal of the RAF and Joint Commander of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, the 'Strike Witches'." I answered. She went silent for a minute before she spoke up again.

"That last name. I've heard of it before." She answered "Aren't you related to the one who defended Britain from the Germans during World War II?"

"I may have the same last name as him," I answered "But, we're different."

"I see." She answered "Listen. I think the entire world is on the brink of war. Not by Nazis, not by Communists, and not by Russian Ultranationalists. There may be a terrorist group that are armed to the teeth, way beyond normal expectations."

"Who are they?"

"We don't know anything about them yet." She answered with worry in her voice. "All we know is that their air force rivals that of both Russia and the United States combined. A mix of both old generation craft and stealth fighters all in one. The UNF tried to quell these uprisings, but the results have been mixed. They seem unstoppable."

"So, what do you want us to do?" I asked

"Help us." It was all Ayanami answered. I looked at the three, they have the same reactions also. They wanted to get home too.

"It's a kind offer, but we needed to find a way to return home to our world." I answered sheepishly "And we defeated our enemy back in our world too." Ayanami remained silent for a minute.

"I have a better idea." She began "If you can help us, then our scientists will help you Witches out. They will create a device that will be able to transport you home."

"How long do you think it will take?" I asked

"I have no clue." She answered "Until we can find the necessary tools needed to build the device, you Witches are stuck here fighting an incoming war that you're not even a part of."

"I share your sympathy, Ayanami." I said "Get those scientists to try their best to build it. For now, we're under you command."

"Really?" She asked "You mean it?"

"Absolutely." I replied "We can't leave one fight and leave you in the dust, can't we?" I can't see her face, but I can tell that she's happy.

"Thank you. You won't regret it." She said "As of now, you and the entire roster of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing are now part of the United Nations Forces. Congratulations."

"You won't be disappointed in us, ma'am." I answered

"Please, call me Violet." She said "Nickname's Rei if you want to use it also. Oh, and you'll be with the Arrows for the time being, as your squad is its own entity."

"Sure thing, Rei. Bye." I gave the phone back to Goodfellow.

"Well, welcome to the UN." Goodfellow said "You'll settle here at our airbase here in Tokyo until we're deployed again."

"Question is where?" Minna asked

"Who knows?" Goodfellow answered "We're working with the UN after all."

"Anyway, we'll see you around, Goodfellow." I saluted as the four of us left the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Yoshika's P.O.V.**

"This airbase is huge!" I exclaimed with glee

"We're in Tokyo, Miyafuji." Ms. Sakamoto said "But it feels different than back home." We entered the common room, where a lone pilot was reading a book. Ms. Sakamoto and I walked up to the lone pilot.

"Uh… Um… Hello…" I said silently. The lone pilot looked at me and gave me a comforting smile.

"Hi." He answered back "You're part of the 501st?"

"Hai. I'm Miyafuji Yoshika, it's nice to meet you." I bowed to him. In respect he did the same motion also. Ms. Sakamoto did her trademarked laugh.

"She's always eager to meet other people." She said "I'm Major Sakamoto, third-in-command of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing."

"Pleasure." He answered "I'm only known as Reaper. That's my TAC name."

"What about your real name?" I asked

"It's… classified." Reaper answered. I took a seat next to him.

"You don't have to talk about it." I said as he smiled warmly. He also playfully ruffled my hair.

"Such a good girl, aren't you?" I nodded "I think you and I will get along just fine. Buddy." Both of us laughed a bit before James came in along with three others. Reaper turned his attention to him in a split second. "You must be James Dowding?" James nodded

"From what Goodfellow told me, you're the new rookie in the squad." James answered "Reaper. Named after the legendary Grim Reaper, the ones who collect the souls of people who are dead." I was scared for a minute that Reaper was named after 'Death'.

"Hey, Yoshika, it's fine. I don't kill." I calmed down and looked at him again

"Just don't be like that 'Reaper'." I ordered him as Reaper nodded. I then looked at the newcomer behind James. "A-Amirah?"

"Yosh." I hugged her arm.

"It's so good to see you." I answered "Did you miss me? Did you miss me?!" I asked her excitedly. Amirah gave me a cheeky smile.

"Nope." She scuffled my hair as she let me down. "How have you been Yoshi?"

"I've been great, Amirah." I answered "How come you're here? Shouldn't you be with the King?"

"I was." She answered "I was returning to the Allied Spec-Ops Command Center when I got caught in a rune that transported me here to this place."

"So that explains your appearance here." James answered "Tell you what buddy, I'll enlist you into the 501st until we get back, okay?"

"Sure. It's nice to be in the skies again." Amirah said "Where's the rest of the group?" We turned to find that the rest of the Witches are currently in the hangar, while talking to either the base personnel or in Reaper's case, his wingman.

"I believe that's where they are." I answered. Just then, my father came in.

"Yoshika, bring the rest of the Witches with you." He said

"Why?"

"Since we're in a different world that's similar to ours, we might as well upgrade your Strikers in order to catch up with the current age." He suggested

"Sure thing." We walked to the hangar where he set up a device that can calibrate a Witch's magic into the right plane choice. My father told the Witches that they will receive new Strikers when we're finished on a mission. Everyone lined up and tested each other's magic. The others currently have their upgraded Striker Units.

Commander Minna, Trude, Erica, Christiane, Heidemarie and Ursula received the Eurofighter Typhoon, Europe's primary fighter, Lynne-chan received the Hawker-Siddley AV-8B Harrier II, a jump jet, Perrine-san received the Gallian-built Dassault Rafale M, Shirley-san has the Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II, Lucchini-chan got the Panvaria Tornado GR. 4, Eila-san has the Boeing F/A-18 Hornet, Sanya receives the Sukhoi Su-47, something that is currently higher spec than the planes the others received earlier and the only jet still in the technological stage, Shizuka has the McDonnell Douglas F-4EJ Phantom, Mai has the Mitsubishi F-15J Eagle, Tatsuya is in an F-104 Starfighter, Amirah retained her Unit because Aisyah can upgrade it, and Ms. Sakamoto has the Mitsubishi F-2 Viper Zero.

James-kun didn't have to upgrade his Striker, because Lelouch changed it to a Northrop Grumman YF-23 Black Widow II. Now it was my turn.

 **James' P.O.V.**

I watched as Yoshika goes into the machine, where she's about to be granted which Jet Striker she would use. Before the test, Dr. Miyafuji said that this world also holds an insane amount of ether, which magic can power up the unit. Galland looked at the magic limiter and find something… astonishing.

"What is it?" I asked

"Doctor." Galland said "Your daughter." The magic limiter said that it's not on fourth or fifth generation class craft. Instead, it's on the prototype stage.

"Her magic is growing ever stronger." I commented as the aircraft deemed suitable for Yoshika is something we've never seen before. ATD-X Shinshin. "So, what should we do?"

"We'll keep this a secret. For now, we'll align her with an F-15J Eagle until the limiter kicks in." The Doctor answered

"You sure you want to keep this secret from your daughter once again?" I asked

"When the time is right, James." The Doctor answered. Yoshika was then removed from the device as he told his daughter which type of Striker Unit she's going to use. She seemed ecstatic that she's going to help more people. Reaper soon came in.

"Hey, briefing starts in five minutes." Reaper said before he went inside. We soon followed as we found Reaper along with three other pilots. Goodfellow stood at the front where he is waiting for us.

"Any idea what we're going to do, James?" My girlfriend asked

"I have no idea, luv. We'll see."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Following the Tokyo terror attack, the UN staged emergency inspections on facilities in Iyuli." Goodfellow began, while looking at the four pilots and the Witches. "They didn't obtain any evidence on the new UAV's we saw, but they did discover plans for an orbital weapon." What showed next was some giant rocket ship, with multiple engines and some circle-mounted device mounted on it. "Multiple nations are apparently involved in its development."

"Like which one?" Reaper asked

"The United States, Russia, NATO, China, the EU, basically any nation willing to spend funds in some sort of ultimate weapon that can keep peace." Goodfellow answered

"But why would they do that?" Yoshika asked

"It's what they decided with. The UN calls it 'a violation of space treaties and a new threat to replace nuclear proliferation.' They're demanding for the project to be halted immediately."

"And the results?" Omega asked

"The result is that the chief military official at Wernher's been forced out of the company." He answered as a picture of said man appeared. He has black hair, along with a growing mustache and beard. Displayed next, was a sign that said 'Dismissed'. "But this thing isn't over yet." Both pictures disappeared as the map shifts to North America, near the location of Cuba and the Conch Republic, home of the retired 555th Joint Fighter Wing. "In fact, it's just the beginning."

"We've spotted a large squadron of unidentified transport aircraft heading for Area B9K, an aerospace center in the West Indies, accompanied by escort craft. The center was involved with the development of the space weapon I discussed. The nature of the cargo is unknown, but once we identify the craft as hostile, you have permission to shoot them down. Normally, this would be a UNF or USAF job, but given how things have been tense with Latin America, the US doesn't have to pour any more oil on fire."

"What happened between who and what now?" Shirley asked

"Throughout the years, the US and Latin America aren't the biggest of friends since the start of the Cold War." Reaper answered "During that time, the US supported military-backed regimes while the rest of the world, and the US' own allies supported revolutionary groups. Because of this, the US and Latin America haven't been friends since, aside from Colombia, Argentina, Chile, and other nations there."

"Exactly, Reaper." Goodfellow answered "All in all, they'd prefer it if the media kept their focus on the Tokyo attacks instead of this. That's why they enlisted us 'privateers' for their dirty work. It ought to be a pretty good payday for us."

"We're now mercenaries? There's no way I'm allowing myself to take part in a mercenary group." Barkhorn stated

"But," James interrupted "we're working as Black Ops Operatives for the UN. I've already talked to the incoming Secretary General about it and she allowed us to be in it. We're still affiliated with the military, albeit working on covert missions."

"Besides, I've already done this multiple times." Amirah stated

"Alright." Barkhorn gave in "But if I see any wrong doing, I'm leaving the group." Everyone nodded as Goodfellow picked up where he left off.

"We'll also be providing our best pilot on this op." He said as another picture came up. His TAC name revealed to be 'Viper'. He looks a bit old despite his combat experience in the air. His logo is a viper coiled in an 'Infinity' logo, and he flies an old plane since the Vietnam War. "In Arrows, if you're a top earner, you get first priority over everyone else. You want money? You want fame? Then you're gonna have to outdo our ace here.

"For the Witches, since your Striker Units can't catch up with our aircraft, you'll be deploying via C-5M Super Galaxy. When approaching the battlespace, the crew inside will let you deploy. And before you leave for the transport craft, make sure you upgrade your weaponry. I bet those World War II-era weapons won't penetrate today's craft. Head on over to the armory, grab a weapon of your choosing and board the transport. Since this is your first op, you'll follow Reaper. Good luck." With that, the briefer logged out as the pilots and Witches are heading for the West Indies, for this will be the first battle the Witches has never done so two years ago.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Find any more Easter Eggs? If you do, say it in the reviews.**

James: Are you sure you want to let Yoshika take the F-15J instead?

 **That will be her secret weapon once the magic limiter on her current Striker has kicked in.**

Trude: I see. We'll get onto the mission next chapter, right?

 **Yes. Until then, see you readers at Comona Air Base.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here we are. Comona Air Base. Home of one of the largest dogfights in Strangereal history. But, instead of ISAF and Erusea, you get the UN and an unknown terrorist group trying to hijack the facility. To make things better, the Witches will be present there also. But first, reviews.**

 _ **Gamerman22:**_ Don't worry. He'll appear over Comona along with the Witches and Arrows.

 _ **Colonel AmiruddinArifSulaiman:**_ Some unfortunate MiG and Sukhoi pilots.

 _ **Guest Reviewer:**_ She'll stay the same. I can't turn Yoshika into one of those people yet. Unless if some are mistreating the victims, then yes.

 _ **Thorthemighty321:**_ Well, they story took six years after the events that happened. For the Butterfly Master, I'm sure the Witches will be surprised.

 _ **Konnigvanmessen:**_ Glad you like the new Strikers. I mainly based them off from which country comprises which aircraft and SW1991. For example, Sanya receiving the Sukhoi Su-47 Berkut, which is Russian made, but currently as a technological development aircraft. But in the Ace Combat Universe, the Su-47 found its way into production. As for firearms, I'll reveal it this chapter. For Trude receiving the GAU-8, I was pondering over that too. And the Phantom? The answer is yes and no. In the United States, they retired the aircraft and ceased production. As for other countries, like Japan, they continue to use it up to now.

 _ **Gropau25:**_ Reason why for the F-104 Starfighter was because the author who holds rights over the character told me to fit him with an old aircraft. With Fred also behind the cockpit, then the history of the Starfighter's problems will be history.

 _ **Paomayo:**_ Yes. Appelrouth, I got from Unsung War. Ayanami came from Evangelion. Don't worry, no clones are involved, and no mind scarring for life. Still though, I'm still waiting on the last Evangelion movie because Hideaki Anno is directing the new Godzilla movie. As for super fighters, I'm still deciding if the Witches will get it or not. Since the UNF has super fighters at their disposal, the Witches may be armed with them. And since Mission 8 left without a conclusion, I'll be adding those multiplayer missions into the mix, and new one, like everyone's favorite, Megalith and the iconic SOLG. And expect OLDS to be in it as well.

 **Now, let's begin with Comona. I'll see you afterwards.**

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2: Great Migration

 **James' P.O.V.**

The transport plane is filled with the entire fighter wing, aside from Lex, who still has his F-35 at his disposal, Madoka in her Apollo Fighter, and Mio flying close to the former. The Witches are now armed with modern-era weaponry, as their Neuroi War-era weapons are either in storage or for training use. Yoshika still kept her Ether Projection Cannon while she has a USP .45 pistol as a side arm. Lynn has the UK/Britannian AIAW L115 Sniper Rifle, Perrine has the French/Gallian FAMAS Assault Rifle, Minna has the German/Karlsland G-36, Trude has a GAU-8 rotary cannon, and a Panzerfaust-3 rocket launcher, you know her, she likes heavy weapons.

Erica also has the G-36, Shirley has the American M4A1, Francesca has the Italian ARX-160, Shizuka has the MP5 Submachine Gun, Heidi has the MG3 Machine Gun, Eila has the M16A3, Sanya and Ursula now has lock-on Fliegerhammer rocket launchers that the scientists installed, Chris has the G-11, a prototype German Assault Rifle, Amirah kept her 20mm Cannons while using different cartridges, Mai has the Japanese Type 89, and I have another prototype rifle turned mass produced M8A1.

All in all, our weapons are very advanced than our past ones. Inside the transport, the Witches are either sleeping, or waiting for the battle to start. That is until the silence is broken by a certain blonde Karlsland Witch. "I'm bored… This flight is taking too long! I haven't have eaten anything since taking off! This sucks!"

Erica kept repeating 'This sucks!' so many times that only Barkhorn and I managed to stir awake. Trude became so cross that she yelled inside the aircraft, waking the entire wing. Everyone looked at the two, which made Trude sweat drop in embarrassment. "S-Sorry about that, everyone."

"You're telling me." Amirah said as she stretched her arms "I was having one of the best sleeping hours until this happens."

"Blame Hartmann!" She snapped "She's the one who started having other ideas."

"Says the one who completely woke the entire wing up." She countered cheekily. The others laughed a bit while Trude continued to look embarrassed.

"If I may interrupt, girls and gents," Lex said over the intercoms, "we're nearing the aerospace center right now. And I have to suffer listening to the other Bone Arrows on how much Reaper's craft stinks."

"Oh don't worry about it." The pilot named Omega assured Lex "Very soon Reaper will get himself a new aircraft."

"Well, I hope it's better compared to what he's currently flying right now." He sighed as he looked over at the Starfighter. "Hey Tatsuya. You alright?"

"It feels different compared to wearing Striker Units." Tatsuya answered "At least I'm still Sanya's wingmen. Right Snowflake?"

"R-Right." The Orussian Witch answered "At least be careful out there, Tatsuya."

"Easy assignment there, Sanya." He said. "Oh, boss. Fred has analyzed the pilots that are working with us."

"Let me hear it."

" _ **The one in the MiG-21 Fishbed is TAC name 'Viper'. He's the overall ace of the squadron and callsign is Bone Arrow One. Bone Arrow Two is 'Omega', flying in a Eurofighter Typhoon, but he has bailed out so many times, he's been nicknamed 'King Bailout' by his co-workers. Bone Arrow Three is TAC name, 'Bronco'. He flies a General Dynamics F-16E, and assigned to Bone Arrows two years before Reaper entered."**_

"That's quite an interesting lineup." I answered "What can you tell me about Reaper?"

" _ **I have no clue. All I got was his resume before signing up for the organization."**_

"No name? Anything?"

" _ **No. He asked Commander Olsen to put him in anonymity. Therefore we can't know his information unless we ask the latter."**_

"Good enough, Fred. Thanks." Just then, one of the transport crews came in.

"Listen up, you're about to perform a HALO drop." He began "Since you ladies and boy have planes on your legs, you can activate your units after exiting the plane. But, because this is your first time in a military drop, you might need these." He ordered his men to give out oxygen masks and goggles.

"Why do we need these?" Yoshika asked

"Because since your oxygen is important, you don't want to suffocate while skydiving." He answered "Put these on, and I'll tell the pilot to open up the cargo ramp." The entire group did as the cargo ramp opened, revealing a large blue ocean along with strings of islands down below.

"This is insane!" Perrine cried

"Like a common saying," Mio said to the Gallian noble from the inside of her F-2, "first time for anything." I started walking up and activating my Striker Unit. Soon, the others followed suit. Yoshika, Lynn and Perrine are clinging onto each other, while the rest stared what was in front of us. Just then, a green light was shown.

"Let's go, girls!" The transport crew member shouted while me, Amirah, Trude, Erica, Minna and Mio exited the plane first. The rest followed, albeit the three witches still clinging onto each other.

"Engine start!" I commanded as my Striker kicked in

"Engine start!" The rest commanded to their units as we joined up Reaper's flight.

"Nice of you to join us, Witches." Reaper complimented as the rest of the group either filed behind me or on the side of the aircraft. "James, stick with us and you'll be just fine."

"And what if the enemy pilots manage to capture one of the Witches?"

"I have no clue. But if they do, you have your magic at your disposal."

"Ahh. Nothing like a trip to the Caribbean." Omega said

"Oh. You've been there?" Shirley asked

"Yep. It's actually nice this time of the year. Aside from that cold airbase in Tokyo."

"Goodfellow to all units." He announced "The unidentified transports and escorts are approaching the aerospace centre. Once we identify them as hostile, you have permission to shoot them down. Don't let them damage the aerospace centre either."

"Bone Arrow One, this is Viper. I'm getting a radar blip on our twelve." Viper reported

"Goodfellow to Viper, switch to an open channel and send out a notice." Goodfellow ordered

"Yeah, yeah, copy that." He answered albeit a little off. He switched frequencies to the enemy craft in front of the entire wing. "Attention unidentified craft. This is the Arrows and Witches squadron working under independent United Nations command. Follow our guidance and we'll guide-" Goodfellow then interrupted the entire procession.

"FC radar targeting from the craft. They're bandits."

"I knew it!" Omega and Eila both exclaimed

"Sensed it from a mile away, didn't you two?" Tatsuya asked

"All units, permission to engage." Goodfellow commanded

"Alright, let's get this party started." Viper commanded "Bone Arrow One, engaging!"

"Bone Arrow Two, engaging!"

"Bone Arrow Three, engaging!"

"Bone Arrow Four, engaging!"

"Strike Witches, targets are the transports and the escort craft!" Minna commanded "Take them down before they hit the aerospace centre."

"Roger!" They all said. We all sped to the targets as Orussian, or Russia in this case, MiG-21's turned to intercept us. "This is where the fun begins." I commented

"Let them come to us." Mio said

"Hey. You. Bone Arrow Four. The rookie with that stupid emblem." Viper asked Reaper

"How is my emblem stupid?" Reaper snapped

"Take it as a compliment kid." Viper answered "You're with me. I wanna see what you got."

"Really?" Reaper asked "Hasn't Tokyo entertained you?"

"Those are just drones. They're nothing compared to man-flown aircraft." Just as the MiG's inched close, Sanya and Ursula fired first, destroying both. To our disbelief, two pilots bailed out. Yoshika was especially shocked to find that we're shooting down manned craft. After all, she wanted to protect everyone. The transport was last, as Reaper shot the engines with his Phantom, while Amirah latched onto the transport and took out her knife. She proceeded to stab the pilots, through the cockpit window.

"A-A-Amirah…" Yoshika quivered in shock. The Malaysian Witch took notice as she apologized to the Fusoan Witch.

"I'm sorry you have to see that, Yosh." She said as I flew over to the two. "I'll take Yosh to the transport. Continue the battle without us."

"I just hope that… I don't have to face those in their aircraft." Yosh said sadly

"Don't worry about it." I said assuringly "Once you can come through, you'll be able to help us, both the UN and the Witches." Yoshika then smiled and looked determined to fly with us again.

"Hai!"

"I'll take it that she wants to return to the skies soon." Amirah said

"Right." We found that Reaper is surging for the next flight. "Looks like they're enjoying the battle without us. We'll see you in Miami." The two Witches nodded as they flew for the transport.

"Those transports aren't too quick." Omega analyzed "Watch you don't plow right into one."

"Yeah." Trude said "We don't want a repeat of last time." Some of the Witches have a shade of red on their faces, while Francesca knew all too well with what happened back in Britannia.

"Reaper!" Bronco screamed "Missile!" Reaper twisted his aircraft and easily evaded the incoming R-27.

"Thanks for the save." Reaper thanked him.

"Anytime." Bronco answered. Reaper then eliminated two MiG's with his Sidewinders.

"Not too bad, Rookie." Omega complimented

"It's Reaper, Omega. R-E-A-P-E-R. Reaper."

"Right, right, I already know." Omega laughed it off

"More on our twelve. Think you can keep up with me, Rookie?" Viper asked

"Maybe." Reaper answered "But you better be concerned also with the Witches."

"Yep. I've already seen two shooting down those MiG's while one latched onto the transport and killed the pilots with a knife of all weapons."

"It's Amirah's style of combat." I said "She's not known as the 'Lady of Knives' for nothing."

" _ **More bandits this time."**_ Fred analyzed _**"Seeing more MiG-21's and they now have Dassault Mirage 2000-5's, along with more Ilyushin IL-76's."**_

"Mon dieu, there's more?" Perrine asked

"I believe so." Mio answered. The Mirage's fired their set of missiles as the Arrows and Witches easily evade them. Mio then fired her set of missiles and shot down one of them, followed by Lex, and Reaper shot down another MiG.

"Y'know, that Reaper emblem you got freaks me out. Feels like I'm gonna get hunted. And witches do freak me out a bit."

"What makes you say that?" Trude asked

"Well, you know, you can concoct spells and do some things that normal humans can't do."

"We're not that type of Witches, Omega." I commented

"All units, your tactical recon data has been updated." We are all puzzled by this. We only have helmets displaying our functions, they never said anything about tactical data. "Your tactical data link activates when you're in close range of allied craft and/or witches. It's incorporating sensor fusion technology. If you get a tactical data link, your FCS's will work in tandem to boost the whole squadron's attack power."

"It'll boost your accuracy, reload speed, firepower and a hell of a lot more." Omega added

"What about us Witches?" Minna asked

"I've talked with Dr. Miyafuji, and he says that your data link boosts your magic, further enhancing your abilities." Goodfellow answered "If any of you are wondering how it will work, check your radar and fly towards an allied craft. It'll activate automatically."

"Well, I'm already connected with Minna, so…" Lex fired a missile and shot down a Mirage. Reaper went ahead and scored another Mirage. My data link linked up with Trude.

"Say, Trude. Try out your weaponry." She got behind one of the transports and fired at it with her GAU-8. It tore the plane to shreds as Reaper destroyed the last one with his Skyflash missiles.

"Goodfellow, all transport craft shot down." Reaper called

"Nice work. Stand by."

"Hey, rookie, Witches. Take a look at Viper's craft." Omega said "The thing's old enough to be in a museum, but he threw a boatload of cash into customizing it."

"But that's a MiG-21." Tatsuya commented "That's also one of the craft the Doctor wanted for me to fly with."

"Instead, you have the F-104 Starfighter." Sanya said "It works like it. Maybe you can take a page out of Viper's book and customize it to your own way of flying."

"Sure thing, Snowflake. And I'll need Shirley to help me out."

"Speaking of customizations," Erica said, "what kind of emblem does Viper have?"

"It's an infinity mark." I answered "It means there is an unbounded limit."

"He has that because he shot down so many bandits, he can't even keep count anymore." Omega said

"He's an ace after all." Bronco added

"Viper here. King Bailout, do you copy? Seems like you got a lot of free time over there. You just got back up in the air. Don't get yourself shot up again." Viper said

"Roger that, Viper. …You always know he's nearby too. That's because you can smell his breath." That received a few chuckles from the group, aside from Trude, me, Minna and Lex.

"Why did they call you 'King Bailout'?" Lynne asked

"That is because whenever he gets shot down, he has to pay hundreds of thousands of credits to buy him a new plane, let it be a Typhoon." Viper answered

"And since he's shot down many times, how come he's still airworthy?" Perrine asked

"You know, I've been wondering that myself." Bronco answered

"Maybe luck." Madoka said "Some pilots in the Arrowblades also coped with being shot down multiple times."

"I think we may have the same idea, Bronco and Madoka." Perrine said

"Heads up, Arrows and Witches. I'm seeing more stragglers." Goodfellow said

"We've got transports down." We heard one of the enemy pilots say on the intercoms

"First group has already arrived. Cover the next." The other enemy pilot ordered

"Third enemy flight incoming. Take them all down." Goodfellow ordered

"Right. Time to make the donuts." Viper said. As everyone made a beeline for the last remaining aircraft, I have a trick up my sleeve. I watched Reaper as he destroyed two MiG's as I told Lelouch to activate my second form, Zero Witch.

"Let's dance." I said as my blue patches fired out shots of blue miasma. The Arrows was surprised of what I did as I shot down the remaining four aircraft.

"Aw man. The rookie and the Witch got to him first." Omega said "But, James. What on earth was that?"

"What was that?" Reaper asked in awe

"It's my second form." I answered

"He has that since coming over here." Trude said "His Striker Unit contains a Blue Neuroi shard and a highly advanced Striker Unit."

"For someone who is nineteen years in age, then he's no longer a rookie." Viper said "And as for our rookie, he did pretty well."

"It's just my second mission, Viper." Reaper said "It's not like I'm not that famous yet."

"Watch, rookie. When I retire, I now know who'll be the new ace."

"Well," I said as I deactivated my second form. "I guess our mission's completed. Let's head back." Before we turned in the opposite direction, Lex intervened.

"Actually, Commander Goodfellow says that we should meet an old friend of mine. He authorized it when the third flight group appeared. She's currently in Pensacola where Task Force Resolute is waiting for us."

"You know someone?" Minna asked

"Who is she?" Reaper and Madoka asked

"The Admiral/Captain of the USS Archangel, Murrue Ramius."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Well done. The aerospace centre emerged unscathed." Goodfellow debriefed "We're investigating the transported cargo right now. For now, this'll remain a covert op. Now I know you guys and girls just went halfway around the world, but I've got more work for you. A group of nine high-powered executives known as the Greymen have been kidnapped in Russia. We're talking elite members of the most exclusive circles of world economics and government. Meanwhile, terrorist forces have occupied a Wernher military facility in Iyuli, in southwest Russia. We've got armed insurrections around other Wernher facilities too, and we think they're connected. So, we'll be heading for Russia.

"As for Lieutenant Miyafuji, from what her father said, she has a tendency to not harm a living thing. I completely agree with her. For that, Miyafuji will be slated in a non-combat role, primarily as a medic. You'll make residence on the USS Archangel while heading for Russia. I've already spoken to Lex about it, and he says that the Captain on board knows him very well, and I gave the go-ahead. And Reaper, they have a new aircraft waiting for you when you land, so you can ditch your Phantom. I'll see you aboard the Archangel. For now, get some rest and enjoy the cruise."

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Ayanami's P.O.V.**

When I heard the news about the failed attack, I was surprised to see that magical girls won a battle against aircraft ahead of their time. But this new threat is rising. Already, I'm Secretary-General and this is the first time I'm dealing with an international crisis. I looked over the UNF reports as a knock was heard on my door. "It's open." Opening the door, revealed to be my husband, Shinji Ikari. I smiled when he entered. "Why are you here?"

"I'm just here for your first day. Unfortunately, the world is riled up over this mess that Wernher created." He commented

"I'm not even sure if it's Wernher's fault to begin with." I said "You can blame the asteroids that fell to the Earth back in '94."

"And this is where we've ended up now." He added "Speaking of which, have you heard about those Witches?"

"I have." I answered "They've accomplished their first mission along with Bone Arrows. Commander Olsen sent them to Pensacola to meet with the Archangel, for which they will be shipped to Russia for their next mission."

"You think they can help us?" He asked

"With my life." I answered "People can say whatever they want about them, either liking or disliking. But I have complete faith in them. Speaking of which, is there a squadron available for the Iyuli mission?"

"Some have been deployed to China, Eastern Europe and Russia. The EU, the US and some Russian Air Forces are stationed in Ramstein Air Force Base. These aren't the usual types of terrorists we've fought before. The UN has faced some of these groups before, but not as advanced as this." I can only nod at Shinji.

"Worse still, China is one of the world's leading economies. If anything happens to them…"

"Then we're dead meat."

"So, which squadron is available?"

"The only squadron available is our elite squadron. The Ridgebacks." He answered "Slash agreed with the mission, because he wanted to challenge the Bone Arrows, primarily because of their new rookie."

"Yeah. Reaper. I don't know about you, but he'll take the world stage along with the Witches."

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Mission Two is finished. The Arrows and Witches will soon head to Iyuli to rescue the Greymen. But first, they'll head for the Archangel where Lex will meet some old friends who will introduce new ones. The Ridgebacks are also part of the Iyuli mission, which they will meet the Arrows and Witches. If you're wondering how that will turn out, find out soon. But, the first part of the chapter will involve the Archangel crew along with the Arrows and Witches. For now, see you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, welcome back to 'Strike Witches Infinity'. You know, I just wondered. Does anyone know of 'Another Century's Episode?' You know, the game where multiple mechas from various anime television series comes together to take on a gigantic threat? Well I've thought up of a theme song for the series. Listen to 'Re:birth' by Acid Black Cherry and watch the trailer for 'Another Century's Episode: R'. When watching the trailer, use the mechas and think of any 'Ace Combat' squadron which can go in any order, either in timeline or popularity. Now, onto reviews.**

 _ **Colonel AmiruddinArifSulaiman:**_ Man, Amirah must have some awesome feats. I mean, clinging onto the cockpit of an enemy fighter and killing him through the glass. Amirah, you're awesome.

Amirah: R-Really? ***Blushes due to my compliment***

James: Yes. Mistress Lady of Knives.

 _ **Gamerman22:**_ I know. They usually retreat and come back. This time, it's all about the rescue.

 _ **Thorthemighty321:**_ Maybe the Aigaion will be seen when Berlin is invaded. After all, *spoilers* Garuda Team will be present. And yes, 'What do you want us to do?! Bury underground!?' Can't wait for that.

 _ **Guest Reviewer:**_ Thanks for the review.

James: Reviews are settled, let's get the chapter started. Let's go.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: Guardian Archangels

 **Pensacola, Florida, United States of America/Liberion**

The USS Archangel. One of the most pinnacle warships in naval history, ever since from the Japanese pre-dreadnought Mikasa and the legendary carrier of the Second World War, the USS Enterprise. Archangel is very different than any carrier afloat. The reason is that the Archangel is actually a hybrid ship, both an aircraft carrier and an amphibious assault ship. Archangel is the flagship of Task Force Resolute, led by Admiral Murrue Ramius.

Murrue is the daughter of the legendary defected Soviet submarine Captain Marko Ramius, after he defected, along with 26 crew members and the Red October, an advanced Soviet Typhoon-class Submarine. The family soon followed as they immigrated to the US, seeking asylum and a starting a new life. Today, Red October returned home along with the old war horse after the Soviet Union fell, and the Russian Federation took its place. They decided to keep the name of the ship as a reminder of the Russians past.

Murrue then took up the reins of her father and entered the US Navy, and passed with flying colors. Her first ship ever commanded was the USS Hornet, an Essex-class Carrier-turned museum, then the USS Defender, an Arleigh Burke-class Destroyer. Soon, the Pentagon informed her that she was transferred to a new ship, seeing as she's the only Admiral capable of handling the Archangel. Murrue's fleet, Resolute, consists of destroyers Bainbridge, Iolite, Chivalry, Exodus, Liberty and Genesis. Cruisers Baltimore, Boston, New York, San Francisco, Tampa Bay, Sacramento and Brooklyn are present. Stealth Destroyers Schnee, Zumwalt, and Phantomhive are part of the fleet.

Resolute also consists of international warships. Japan brought in Kirishima, Nagato, Musashi, Shinano and their lead ship, the almighty Yamato. They look exactly like their World War Two counterparts, but with a more modern appearance, also known as 'Railgun Battleships'. The pride of the modern day JMSDF, the JDS Mirai is part of the group. The Russians loaned the Cruisers Kirov, Aurora II and Kara and brought in Submarines Red October and Hydra. Today, the fleet is scheduled to transport a certain group of people to Iyuli to partake in a rescue mission, all the while Admiral Ramius is eager to meet the new group and an old friend.

 **James' P.O.V.**

We've arrived at Pensacola, where the US naval port there is alive with the raucous noise of sailors and mechanics. Lex led us to the USS Archangel, a hybrid Carrier/Amphibious Assault Ship, where his old friend was stationed at. While the Bone Arrows landed on a nearby runway, the Witches landed on the Archangel instead. Lex and Madoka landed their craft with ease, while Mio and Tatsuya landed their planes the usual way. At the Carrier's island, a lone individual stepped out. She has shoulder-length brown hair and hazel brown eyes. Lex took notice of it first.

"Murrue." He waved over

"Lex." She walked over to the German pilot as they both smiled and hugged each other. "What brings you here?"

"I'm here because Commander Goodfellow allowed us to. Oh, and these are my friends." He motioned us to come forward "These girls and guys are members of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, the ones where I've been, while dueling with Markov."

"Did you get him?" Murrue asked

"Yeah. We won't see him again." Lex answered "Anyway, this is James Dowding." I walked up and saluted her. "I've fought with him during the Berlin battle."

"It's good to see you, Dowding." Murrue said as she shook my hand "Thanks for keeping an eye on Lex while he's in your world."

"It's no problem at all, Admiral. It will be great working with you." Both of us smiled as Minna walked up.

"And this is Generalmajor Minna Dietlinde-Wilcke. I've been with her since the war in their world ended." Murrue nodded at Minna as her eyes sparked intrigued.

"Your last names are Dowding and Wilcke, right?" We both answered yes. "You're related to World War II aces, aren't you?"

"For Minna, yes. Me, I'm just only a pilot/Air Marshal/Witch. It's a good resume."

"So I've noticed." Murrue said "I've seen what you and the Witches can do. I'm just glad that nothing went wrong with you. Oh, and transport crews have already shipped your new Striker Units. They are located in the hangar bay just below the flight deck. I'll take you too it." We entered the hangar bay, where an assortment of fighters are present. Surprisingly, one aircraft stood out from the rest. Aside from F-35's and F/A-18's, an F-15 Eagle is present.

"Admiral." Minna said "There's an Eagle here. Do you know what it's for?"

"That's actually the F-15E Strike Eagle." Lex answered "An upgraded version of the C Model. Instead of being as an aerial superiority fighter, this aircraft can both target fighters and ground units."

"Is anyone flying it?" I asked

"We only have one that's going to fly it." Murrue answered "From what Goodfellow said, this craft will be flown by Reaper."

"So, he'll ditch the Phantom." I said while looking at the new warbird. "Well, at least this is a step-up from his previous aircraft."

"Where is Reaper?" Murrue asked

"He, along with Bone Arrow Squadron, have landed in Pensacola. Not on the carrier, but the airfield." Minna answered "Do carriers have to launch ground-based craft?"

"Usually on any carrier, no. But the Archangel is very different. It can launch both naval and land-based, from the A-10, to the F-35."

"That's a first." I commented "The Bone Arrows will come aboard by foot, and their planes will be transported here. Until then, we're here until we reach Iyuli."

"Well, enjoy it while you last, Air Marshal." Lex said "The Archangel is built for accommodating every sailor and soldier. From what everyone says, the Archangel is like a floating hotel."

"That does sound a lot classier, Lex." Minna said "Maybe, you can give us the tour of your ship." Minna said while her face went a little red

"Sure thing, Minna." Just as we are about to tour the ship, another individual arrived. She has short black hair and cerulean blue eyes, while wearing the Japanese Air Force uniform. Without warning, someone covered Lex's eyes from behind.

"Guess who?" She asked playfully. Lex then felt her hair clippings and the sound of bells rang off her head. He turned around and became wide-eyed in surprise.

"Hiyori?" The girl, now named Hiyori, hugged Lex.

"It has been a while, Lex. Where were you? I was worried sick." Hiyori said while hugging Lex

"It's fine, Hiyori. I was just in another world while following Markov, and met two extraordinary people." Hiyori looked puzzled as Minna and I introduced ourselves. She was astonished to find that Witches are actually real, but not the usual Witch which everyone knows of. Minna and I explained that we Witches have magical powers that we used to combat the Neuroi back in our world.

"That's so cool." Hiyori said "Who knew that you would be humanity's saviors."

"We get that a lot." I commented. Hiyori then has a strong vibe with Minna.

"How long have you kept an eye on Lex, Minna?" Hiyori asked

"Since our war with the Neuroi ended. He has accompanied me while I sang for two years back in my world." Minna answered while she smiled. Hiyori patted her shoulder.

"You and I have the same ideas, Minna." She smiled as she turned to the Admiral. "Admiral Ramius, when do we depart for Iyuli?"

"In three hours, Hiyori. You can spend this time by joining our new guests or tend to your plane." She answered "Oh, and members of the Bone Arrow Squadron will be coming aboard the ship with their planes, so we have to remove some to make way for them."

"Sure. I'll hang with them." Hiyori and Lex gave a tour of the ship, from the living quarters, to the cafeteria, and from the rec room to the lounge area. There are also some rooms for the military to use, mainly as an Amphibious Assault Carrier. Minna and I are astonished by the way how the Archangel sailors and soldiers are either relaxing or working. After the tour, harbor cranes lifted the Bone Arrows aircraft onto the flight deck, except for the Phantom. Reaper questioned this at first, but Omega and Viper said it's a surprise. Commander Goodfellow then came aboard as the fleet is ready to steam towards Russia.

XXXXXXXXXX

Days into the cruise, everything has been relatively normal. Mio went back to her training ways and taking it out on Yoshika, Lynne, Perrine, and Shizuka. Trude is still reprimanding Erica for her un-soldier-like conduct while Chris told her to ease off on her. Amirah is currently fixing her weapons. Shirley and Lucchini are busy tuning their new Striker Units, which the former wants to achieve an insane amount of speed. Eila, Sanya and Tatsuya are currently sleeping on their beds, which is surprisingly very comfortable. The Bone Arrows are busy with something while Heidi is currently with Murrue and Hiyori and Minna and I are back to do what we usually do. Luckily, we have Commander Goodfellow to help out. It was already nighttime when Goodfellow started a conversation.

"How does a girl and boy like you two have to go through all of this?" Goodfellow asked

"I've been their Commander from the get go." Minna answered "It's all in the Commander blood. Since James came on board, work has been so much easier."

"And yet, we keep getting swarmed with multiple papers." I joked

"I know how you two feel." Goodfellow chuckled a bit "Had to deal with aircraft requisition, company affairs, and political stuff."

"I see." I looked at the fleet's progress as we're now near Italy. More like where the heel part is. "We're close. I'm pretty sure Francesca will be pleased to see her homeland once again. But future wise." Goodfellow then received a notice on his laptop.

"I've got word from Violet that the Bone Arrows will not be alone during this mission." He said as he read the contents. "Coming with us are one of the elite UNF Aerial Squadrons, called the 'Ridgebacks'."

"Ridgebacks? Like the dog breed in Zimbabwe?" Minna asked

"Yep. And their main identification is that their aircraft has the 'Single Line' on it."

"That's one way of telling them apart." I commented "Has the Bone Arrows worked in tandem with the Ridgebacks before?"

"They did. But we've shared rocky relationships between each squad mates, primarily Viper, Omega, Slash and Edge." I blinked twice at the mention of her other name.

"Who is Edge?"

"Her real name is Kei Nagase. Beforehand, she used to be a part of mercenary squadron to put down a group of revolutionaries called 'Raven's Rock'. Their goal is to bring back Russia into its glory days, but fortunately, the UN intervened in time and destroyed the entire group. For Edge, she's a former member of 'Scarface Squadron'. They were led by 'Phoenix' at the time before the squad disbanded after the insurgency ended. Afterwards, Slash assembled the Ridgebacks, where Edge became Slash's wingman."

"That's quite the resume." Minna said

"All right. I'll hit the sack now. Goodnight." Minna and Olsen continued to work until they don't have any papers to fill out.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Minna's P.O.V.**

I made my way to the sleeping quarters after signing the last of the papers. It has been a while since I've been able to sign one, but I didn't miss the cramping on my shoulders. I entered the room, where Trude, James, Chris, Erica and Lex are currently bunking. Fortunately, Lex is the only one still awake. "Oh, hey Minna. Came to turn in for the night?"

"Yeah. I feel tired, Lex." I notice him listening to something on a device. "What's that you got there?"

"Oh. This is my iPod." He answered "It allows you to watch videos, listen to music, and play games, tons of stuff. You want to listen?" I nodded as I sat down on his bed, which feels soft. I took the left earpiece and placed it in my right ear and listened to one of the singers.

 ***Koucha no Waltz-Rie Tanaka***

"It sounds jazzy. And she sounds just like me." I said as I listened to the song

"Oh. Her name is Rie Tanaka." He answered "She's one of my favorite Japanese singers along with Maaya Sakamoto. They're also both voice actors in anime."

"I can't wait to meet them." I commented "Besides she sings beautifully." Lex smiled as we continued to listen. I started to become really tired as I laid on Lex's bed as it continued to play. My eyes finally closed as Lex placed me on his bed and covered me with a blanket.

"Goodnight, Minna." He said. I grabbed onto his waist and pulled him close. I think I caught Lex blushing due to my sudden move.

"Goodnight." I smiled in my sleep as Lex also slept while the fleet continued to steam through the Mediterranean.

XXXXXXXXXX

Everyone gathered at the briefing room after lunch. The Bone Arrows and the Witches either talked or waited for Commander Goodfellow to arrive. They received their answer as he strolled in as the briefer logged into the Arrows database, playing the mission details.

"Right now, we got a hostage-rescue operation taking place at the Wernher facility in Area R2M, southwestern Iyuli. It's being led by a team of regular military forces." The map appeared as the Arrows and Witches catched a glimpse of what they're up against. "The terror group we're up against is likely to stage a large-scaled counterattack. You'll be providing close air support, going in ahead of our commando forces to destroy surveillance sites. You'll also be responsible for striking the hostiles around the facility to ensure a smooth approach for our commandos. Once we've secured the nine Greymen hostages held in the central facility, we'll need you to back up the commandos as they leave the area."

"Is there any chance that we'll be supported for this mission?" Reaper asked

"Yes, which is why on this op, you'll be working alongside a UNAF tactical Fighter Squadron, the 'Ridgebacks'. Unlike you guys, they're about as elite as you can get." The logo appears first which contains a red and white striped shield, with black stars, and black silhouette of the Ridgeback dog, and a ribbon saying the squadron name. Four more pictures came up. One is TAC name, Slash. He has black hair with a serious expression written on his face. The other, is TAC name, Edge. She has short black hair and has a calm expression. Surprisingly, Reaper was seen blinking when he saw Edge on screen. The last two pictures show them flying highly advanced craft, though on par with the Sanya's Su-47. Meanwhile, Viper and Omega silently jeered on their participation for the mission.

"Reaper, after seeing your combat prowess during the Comona mission, your aircraft has been changed. Therefore, you have received an F-15E Strike Eagle. It comes with the anti-ground package, which will make you destroy the ground targets easier. If nothing else, then you're dismissed."

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Reaper's P.O.V.**

I got into my aircraft, which feels more like a step-up from the Phantom I flew in since joining the Arrows. The flight elevator lifted the Eagle onto the flight deck where I saw Bronco taking off. Viper and Omega took off earlier as I rolled my Eagle onto the catapult launcher.

"Catapult pressure is now at a hundred." One of the crewmembers said

"Raise blast shields." The other ordered

"Reaper, you are cleared for takeoff." The Carrier's island said. The engines kicked in as I lifted off into the sky. This is so much powerful compared to the Phantom, and I hope it can prove its worth in Iyuli. "Altitude restriction cancelled, Reaper. Good luck up there." I linked up with my squadron as Viper looked at my new aircraft.

"That one is a major step-up there, Rookie. Make sure you take care of it." Viper reminded me

"Y-Yeah. Roger."

"Reaper." Bronco said as he placed himself on Omega's wing "You feeling alright? You seem different since the briefing ended."

"Trust me, Bronco, I'm fine." I answered

"Okay, just checking. Cause if you don't spill it out, it might cling onto you until someone caught wind." He answered. At least none of them didn't see my reaction when Edge's photo has been placed.

 **James' P.O.V.**

The Arrows already took off, leaving us as the final units to do so. Mio, Madoka, Hiyori, Tatsuya and Lex took off first. As for us, we just only have been lifted to the flight deck and launched with our Strikers. No blast shields were raised and the catapult launcher didn't come into operation because we can launch off our own accord. We were then followed by two helicopters that are transporting the soldiers for the mission.

The flight took a while as we arrived over some ravine. But, at least we're enjoying our Strikers. "These Strikers feel very different than the ones we're used to."

"At least I know how to handle one." Trude said

"As did I." Erica commented

"That was your first time, Hartmann. And I was wearing that dirndl that day."

"Still, it looks ridiculous on you."

"D-Don't say that! Not even when Miyafuji and Chris are here!"

"Um… I've already seen you wearing it, Barkhorn-san." Yoshika said sheepishly. Trude's face turned into a deep crimson as we joined up with the Bone Arrows.

"Glad for you to join us today, Witches." Viper said

"Actually, this is our second time with them." Reaper answered "And thanks to Ayanami's approval, they'll be joining us until they find their way back home." After a full minute of silence prevailed before Goodfellow spoke.

"Arrows and Witches, we're now commencing the hostage rescue operation."

"This is Lieutenant Bertz, Marine FAC. We're currently flying en route to our goal point." Bertz said over the radio. "We've got no defense against anti-air fire. Requesting that you subdue all hostile forces in our flight path."

"This is Bone Arrow Four, callsign Reaper. Roger that, Lieutenant. You can count on us." Reaper said

"Affirmative. I'm counting on you, Arrows and Witches."

"You heard him." Goodfellow said "The commando forces' choppers are en route. Support the commandos until they reach the suspected holding point of the hostages. First up, destroy any and all installations in their flight path. Time to get to work." The entire flight roster broke off. I took Yoshika, Trude and Amirah with me while the others went off in groups of three to four Witches.

"Viper to Bone Arrows. Keep an eye on your altitude while you're striking the ground targets." The Bone Arrows answered Viper's command.

"Viper, you back up the Rookie." Goodfellow ordered

"Really, Commander?" Reaper asked

"You're still technically a Rookie, Reaper." I answered "You've already destroyed air targets, now let's see how you handle ground targets."

"I agree with the Witch there, Rookie." Viper answered "Time for a little mano-a-mano flight training. Call it 'Viper's Ace Seminar 101.'" Reaper surged forward while Viper trailed close behind. The Witches meanwhile attacked static targets like watchtowers and outposts. Amirah kept close to Yoshika and sees that the majority of the towers and outposts are empty or filled with unmanned vehicles.

"Yosh. Here." Amirah handed Yoshika some C4 as the latter placed them. After Yoshika finished placing them on the vehicles, Amirah pressed the trigger as the outposts are destroyed.

"Enemy facilities, destroyed." Goodfellow reported

"Hey, rookie. You got any air-to-ground special weapons? If you do, try them out sometime. They're pretty useful."

"I have the air-to-ground package on my Eagle." Reaper said

"That's your sage advice?" Omega asked as Reaper destroyed an outpost and a few tanks with AGM missiles and Vulcan cannon fire.

"Can you shut your yap for half a second? Everything in due time."

"Enemy installations confirmed destroyed. Move to the next objective." Goodfellow ordered as everyone heads over to the next set of targets.

"Omega to Goodfellow." Omega radioed "I heard the aerospace center op we were on wasn't forced on us by the UN so much as we forced our way into the op. Isn't that true?"

"Well, I wasn't about to give up a good payday." Goodfellow answered

"It's just money, money, money all day with you, isn't it?"

"We need that money to purchase new aircraft. There's a guy in our force who keeps getting shot down…"

"Ouch." Mio said "That's got to sting, Omega." She said as she fired missiles onto fuel tanks and exploded.

"I'll say." Lex commented

"15 kilometers to destination. Keep us safe." Lieutenant Bertz reported

"I've found another set of targets. And helicopters are defending this set as well." Madoka said. She fired her missiles and destroyed the two choppers guarding the area. Reaper then came in and destroyed the last set of outposts. There are only four outposts remaining as we all converged on it.

"This mission has gone smoothly." Perrine commented as she reloaded her rifle

"You can say that again." Bronco said

"Out of all the pilots, you're the one who answers." Perrine commented

"I just can't leave a conversation hanging." Bronco joked as Perrine smiled

"All right, time for 'Viper's Ace Seminar 102'. Rookie, watch your data on your HUD." Viper said "Enemies with a dotted-line container around them are blocked by terrain. You can't hit them from where you are. Reposition yourself and attack from another direction. Slow and steady wins the race and all that. You can also try dive-bombing the target from above… not that you're not good enough for that yet."

"We have dive-bombers back in our world too." Trude said "We have one Witch that can do just that. Not by bombs, but with cannons."

"Who is she?" Reaper asked

"Does Hanna-Ulrich Rudel ring any bells?" She asked "She's a Witch who attacked Neuroi with nothing more than her Stuka Striker Unit."

"Come to think of it, there is a Rudel that's just like her." Omega said "He also gave inputs for the A-10 Thunderbolt."

"I'm pretty sure her future self can create the Thunderbolt Striker." Minna said as she, along with Mio, Shizuka, Erica and Ursula destroyed the final set of targets. Reaper destroyed his set after firing a cluster of AGM's.

"Boy if this keeps up, we're gonna have a Viper Jr. on our hands." Omega joked "The last thing I'll need is Viper and his clone yelling at me in stereo."

"Oh, I wouldn't expect a clone. Aces come in all shapes and sizes. Right Goodfellow?" Viper asked as Reaper destroyed the last of the targets

"You could say that. That's the last of the targets. Well done."

"One kilometer to destination. We appreciate the help everyone." As everyone gained altitude, four hits are displayed on the radar.

"Huh? Radar blip from behind, responding to IFF. Allies?" Omega received his answer as four dark-purple aircraft zoomed past us.

"Move!" Their flight leader ordered

"Mon dieu!"

"Scheiße!"

"Watch it!"

"Bloody idiots!" That came from a collected cry from the entire 501st. Before takeoff, Murrue said that the Ridgebacks piloted one of Japan's cutting-edge fighter. The ASF-X Shinden II. It's currently competing with the ATD-X Shinshin for the F-3 Fighter designation. As of late, the two aircraft are evenly matched, aside from one is a 'Stealth Air Superiority' Fighter while the other is a 'Stealth Multirole' craft.

 **UNF Ridgebacks**

"Edge to Slash. The Pirates and Witches got in ahead of us." I heard Edge saying to her flight leader

"Yeah, thanks for the opening act. We'll take over from here."

"Talk about being cocky." I commented as Trude came in to my right.

"They're elite pilots James." She said "Do not underestimate them."

"Yeah, but we're more experienced than them. And that's saying something." Soon, we the Arrows and the Ridgebacks got into a large formation that would completely scare the terrorists.

"There they are. I see the single lines on their backs." Viper said

"Stupid modern-art emblems…" Omega scoffed on their basic design

"This is the UNF-affiliated AWACS SkyEye. I will be directing combat ops for all active aircraft and Witches." I looked way up into the sky to find a large aircraft soaring overhead.

"SkyEye is like Northern Star, right?" Yoshika asked

"He is." Trude answered "But I think his is more advanced than the one Northern Star uses."

"This is Commander Goodfellow. We're commencing tandem operations. SkyEye will take over command of all Arrows and Witches."

"I've heard you girls on the news." SkyEye began "You're doing well so far. And it's nice to see some more female flyers added to the mix."

"That means a lot from you, AWACS. Thank you." Minna radioed our news AWACS

"All Ridgeback units." I heard Slash ordering his wingmen "Ignore these clowns and proceed with your mission as normal."

"That was just rude." Perrine said indignantly, remarking of how pilots should work as a cohesive unit, rather than being cocky. Some Witches agreed with her, while me and some others remained silent, including Yoshika and Reaper.

"All Arrows, destroy your targets before those elite fools can get to them." Commander Goodfellow ordered "They're gonna take all our money."

"Copy that." Omega answered "Your worst nightmare, huh?"

"All Witches. Continue the mission." I ordered "Ignore the petty rivalry."

"Roger/Understood." Came out all of the Witches. Reaper and the others made a speed-run and destroyed some of the objectives. We came in to clean up the rest.

"James-kun?" I heard Yoshika asking me "Can't they work together to protect everyone?"

"I have no clue, Yoshika." I answered as I fired my machine gun, destroying a watchtower. "I think this rivalry can spark something important."

"Like what?" Amirah asked as I shrugged my shoulders. While we catched up to them, Viper introduced another lesson.

"Viper's Ace Seminar 103: Rookie, you got to be hungry." He started "This applies for you Witches as well. Whether you're 'elite' or not means nothing. You perform in battle, you'll reap the rewards. That's just how we operate. Never let them take your prey."

"Actually, I'm just a pilot who just loves the open sky." Reaper said "Yes, I kill, but I don't feel a thirst for vengeance." I was confused by this and Amirah and I destroyed a manned vehicle.

"They actually brought out a lot of equipment to stop us." Mio said as she destroyed a gunboat

"I'm even more wondered who supplied them." Madoka commented as she knocked out a helicopter out of the sky.

"This is Lieutenant Bertz of Marine Forward Air Control. We have SAM's stationed in our path. Requesting fire support!" The marine ordered

"SkyEye to all aerial units. Support the helicopter's LZ." SkyEye ordered "Destroy the SAM sites to secure the air corridor and making the operation go smoothly."

"Roger SkyEye." Reaper said as he destroyed as SAM site. Mio, Madoka, Tatsuya, Lex and Hiyori covered the helicopters on approach while taking out the shore defenses.

"How many SAM's do we have?" Omega asked as he destroyed some fuel tanks

"Originally, you have three." SkyEye answered "It's just down to two. Continue engagement." The Witches continued to knock-out outposts, fuel tanks, gunboats and watchtowers, while the Ridgebacks and Arrows competed against each other as they destroyed everything. Reaper, however, continued to be silent and carried on with his work.

"Sorry, pirates." Slash said as he destroyed an outpost

"Whoa, hands off man." Omega whined as Slash stole his kill

"Operation is going smoothly." SkyEye said "Landing team will reach shore in five minutes." The Arrows, Ridgebacks and Witches are having a field day and Reaper destroyed the second SAM site as I destroyed an AA Gun.

"Huh. You still there?" Slash asked

"Who are you talking about? Reaper?" I asked

"Yes. And I would've expected better coming from a Witch of all things." He answered. I became indignant with what he said "I've figured the 'Grim Reaper' would be off to his target right about now."

"That's just how I work, Slash." Reaper said "I haven't failed to impress everyone yet." Edge meanwhile watched in awe after the Reaper's work, and went to hr next target.

"I'll take that." She said as she destroyed an outpost

"Hey, I don't need any babies stealing our candy." Viper complained

"Shouldn't you be in a retirement home by now?" Edge asked jokingly

"Heh. Good one." Viper complimented the female pilot

"Edge, quit wasting your time with these guys." Slash reprimanded her

"At least she's having a good time, so don't be too hard on her." I said as we continued our work. Reaper fired another AGM at the last SAM site as the area has been cleansed.

"All SAM sites have been destroyed. Excellent work." SkyEye said "Commando forces, you have a clear landing."

"Thanks for the support. Commence landing." The helicopters hovered above land as a team of fifteen soldiers descended.

"Hey, Amirah. You're good with these things, so you should join them." I said ideally

"Thanks, but I'm here only on an escort mission. I'll find myself in this SAS soon." She said

"All airborne units, watch over the area and destroy the remaining enemy hotspots." SkyEye ordered as the Commando team stormed in. While we hovered, watching the area, Reaper scanned the ground and skies to find any units trying to intervene. Edge circled above us, staring at the armed unit.

"You Witches look very different than the ones I have read." She said

"Curious about the Witches, Edge?" Slash asked

"Yes. Instead of them having pointed hats and black cats, they have animal ears and tails and have planes on their legs." She answered "They're very intriguing. Somehow, I really wanted to talk to one of them."

"You can do that on your own time, Edge. But what about the privateers?"

"I was expecting more from them." She answered "What I'm more interested in is their rookie."

"Reaper?" I asked

"Yeah. Quite an enigma him. A combination of discipline and skills all rolled into one."

"Hey, Single Line? You eyeing on our rookie?" Viper asked as Reaper destroyed two enemy helicopters "He's becoming quite the fearsome pilot."

"W-What?!" She asked shockingly "N-No. He's just like you guys. But he's…" We were interrupted when Lieutenant Bertz made a shocking discovery.

"Lieutenant Bertz. Status report." SkyEye said

"We have no prisoners in sight." He answered "Repeat, no prisoners. The entire facility is unmanned."

"So, this was all for nothing…" Omega commented

"What happened to them?" Yoshika asked

"I have no idea." Perrine answered. I looked at the sky and see some strange contrail.

"Hey, guys. What's that?" I asked. Just then, there was a massive shockwave and an explosion. "What the bloody hell!?"

 ***Background Music: Ace Combat 4 Shattered Skies: Stonehenge***

"Sakamoto-san!" Yoshika sees Mio's jet which barely survived

"Madoka!" Luckily, all of the jets made it out in one piece.

"What's happening!? The skies on fire!" Madoka cried out as a second orange fireball appeared

"What was that?!" Goodfellow asked

"What the hell?!" Viper asked as well as the Bone Arrows and Ridgebacks managed to regain control of their planes

"Javelin Squadron, Saber Squadron, do you copy? Damn it." SkyEye said

"Can someone tell me what the hell's going on!?" Omega asked

"Dude, like the one in the fighter said." Bronco answered "The sky's on fire."

"Stay in formation!" Slash commanded "Keep focused on your surroundings."

"What on earth is going on?!" Reaper asked as he rejoined the formation

"Is that some kind of high-explosive shell?!" Goodfellow asked

"That can't be the end of it!" Viper answered "They're gonna hit us again!" Another shell exploded

"We're gonna die if we stay out here!" Minna said

"This is SkyEye! All units, we've got high-explosive shells flying in from supersonic speeds! It's coming in from Turkey! Lower your altitude! Don't get caught!" SkyEye ordered as the entire flight lowered down to ground level.

"What do you want us to do, burrow underground!?" Omega asked

"I bloody wish!" Madoka answered

"Damn it! Fly into the canyon! That's the only way!" Viper answered. I eyed the canyon as it's the only option left.

"What if they shoot us from there too?" Eila asked

"Eila! Don't jinx it!" Tatsuya answered as we sped towards the rim of the canyon

"Commando team, stand-by where you are!" SkyEye ordered "Anyone in high-altitude is an open target! Lower your altitude, now!"

"All Arrows, Witches and Ridgebacks! Fly into the canyon! Don't get shot!" I ordered

"All Ridgebacks, follow me." Slash said calmly "I'll mark out the route." Everyone entered the canyon as we sped out of the mission area

"Rookie, stay calm!" Omega said "Watch your altimeter!"

"I know!" Reaper answered "Just fly!"

"Second wave incoming!" SkyEye analyzed "Impact!" The shells soon exploded within the canyon as well. We weaved to avoid the shots and fled like a stabbed-rat.

"Hey! They're firing at us in the canyon too!" Omega cried

"That's what happens, when you doubt things!" Tatsuya yelled

"Be advised, the railgun blast disseminates flammable gas into the atmosphere, triggering a large secondary explosion." SkyEye analyzed "This blast may cause damage, even at lower altitudes. Once you see the imminent explosion, get away from the site immediately. Work your way around the secondary explosion."

"We're almost there!" Erica said as her destination marker said only ten kilometers.

"Incoming blast!" We looked to find an explosion right in front of the escape zone. "Five, four, three, two…" I heard a battle cry as Yoshika made a beeline towards the explosion.

"Yoshika/Miyafuji!" The entire roster yelled. The secondary explosion started to detonate as Yoshika was right in front of it.

"How dare you… How dare you try to kill everyone!" She put up her shield in time as the explosion became contained within her shield. Her powerful shield covered our escape as every pilot made it.

"You are now clear of the airspace. Where's the Witch that put up her shield?" SkyEye asked. Just as everyone became scared if Yoshika survived or not, a lone ally appeared on radar. It was Yoshika, but tired, and triumphant. Everyone sped to her as they hugged her.

"I'm okay, everyone. I think I won't be able to participate in the next mission." She said sheepishly and coughed up soot. Everyone smiled as Amirah and Trude carried her back to the Archangel.

"We're not gonna deal with that again." Omega commented as he rejoined the squad "You okay, Yoshika?"

"I'm okay." She answered

"All Arrows, Witches, report." We all sounded off as Goodfellow sighed in relief "Rookie, you still alive?"

"Barely." Reaper answered "My Eagle is a little battered either from the AA fire or the shockwaves. Other than that, I'm good."

"Everyone's accounted for, Commander." Edge answered "Including that little Witch who put her shield up. What is your name?"

"I-I'm Miyafuji Yoshika. It's nice to meet you…"

"Nagase. Kei Nagase." Edge answered "I'll look forward to working with you and the Witches. Including the new pilot."

"W-What?" Reaper asked confusingly

"Never mind." Edge answered

"What in the hell was that!?" Omega asked

"I don't know, but when I hear 'railgun', one thing comes to mind…" Goodfellow answered

"Yeah…" Viper commented

"So what was that?" Reaper asked

"You'll find out, rookie." Bronco answered

"We would have been out quicker if these pests could actually be in formation." Slash reprimanded the Arrows

"They're just trying, Slash." I said indignantly "Don't be so hard on them."

"I'll try to. But the Witches… I can see a lot of promise in all of you." He answered "Ridgebacks, mission completed, heading back to base.

"Roger. See ya, pirates. And, see you soon, Witches." Edge waved as their Shinden's sped off.

"Viper, sounds like you've got a good pupil there." Goodfellow commended Viper

"Copy that. Better prep up for 'Viper's Ace Seminar 104'. It's gonna be a lot tougher than the last three."

XXXXXXXXXX

At the Archangel, everyone landed where the Witches are exhausted and the pilots' aircraft are about to run out of fuel. I watched Murrue stepping out to the deck, greeting everyone back. "So, how does it feel to be in combat here once again, Lex?" She asked

"Things never changed, Murrue." Lex answered "The Witches even showed their full potential during the operation. But, I think Yoshika will be out for the next mission."

"I see. I'll have Carson Beckett to heal her up. I'm sure he'll be friends with her."

"Well, they are both medics, they can get along nicely." Murrue nodded as we have been debriefed.

XXXXXXXXXX

"The terrorist groups were apparently planning to commandeer an anti-air railgun in Turkey. We were too late to stop them, and now, it's in the hands of the enemy." Goodfellow began "They're using Menhir-3, a geosynchronous satellite, to aim the gun. Due to the Comprehensive Space Warfare Ban Treaty, we're not allowed to touch it. Luckily, the gun can only fire extreme close-range SS ordinance; that gives it the shortest firing range we can hope for. Let me be clear though, that it's 'extremely close-range' only in astronomical terms. What's more, its power is overwhelming.

"It can fire a four million radius, which means we've essentially lost air superiority in Eastern Europe and the western Middle East. We also have a confirmed SSTO launched from the West Indies a few days back. That presents the possibility that Wernher's satellites have been seized by the terrorists.

"For the Witches, you've displayed great courage in the face of enemy fire, especially you, Lieutenant Miyafuji. For this mission, due to your magic level, you'll be the combat medic from here on out. And next mission, you'll skip out and Dowding, you'll pick your squad members next time. Make sure that the ones you choose are best suitable for the mission. Until we attack the railguns, you have a few days' rest, and the Archangel fleet will pull out to a safe area. For now, wait up for the call."

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Next up is 'Stonehenge'. We've been introduced to the Ridgebacks, AWACS SkyEye and Admiral Ramius. Until Stonehenge is coming, enjoy this chapter. Thank you for reading and see you in the next.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Welcome back to 'Strike Witches Infinity'. We're now on Stonehenge, and you already know what's going on. Expect giant railguns, huge explosions and Witches. Now, let's get into reviews.**

 _ **Wardog1:**_ Technically, the Witches are still in their Strikers, but with modern day aircraft as the Units instead. Hope that helps. Thanks for the review.

 _ **Karl the Artillery Piece:**_ Yes. Stonehenge. It will appear next chapter. And Rie Tanaka, another one of my favorites behind Maaya Sakamoto. She made a cameo during the chapter singing one of her songs from another anime. Try to guess.

 _ **Colonel AmiruddinArifSulaiman:**_ I was thinking for a long time. Do you remember 'Mind the Gap' from Modern Warfare 3? I was thinking that Amirah, along with Trude and James, will participate in that said mission to confront a USEAN-affiliated group.

 _ **Gamerman22:**_ Only Edge, so far, likes the Witches. I can't say about Axeman and Fencer, but Slash? I'll say mixed feelings. And yes, the Archangel will play a vital role and Stonehenge will be one tough nut to crack. Even by Witches' standards.

 _ **Thorthemighty321:**_ Yes. I'll bring them in, when Area B7R roles in.

 _ **Guest Reviewer:**_ Thanks for the review and I did well on Yoshika protecting everyone.

 _ **Solo Wing 11:**_ Getting killed by Stonehenge has been a pain, especially with the secondary explosion. Red October is the only submarine film I liked, along with Das Boot. Both of them great movies. Stonehenge is the next target, so you'll see the UNF and the Witches taking on a massive railgun network. And, don't worry about it, I've only made it up to the Red Stonehenge Network. And the QFA-44 will appear in Tokyo. Thank you for reading and liking my fic, it is really appreciated. And your pay will come in this chapter.

 **Time to start the chapter. Next up, Stonehenge. Enjoy.**

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4: Stonehenge

 **December 22** **nd** **, 2019**

 **Yoshika's P.O.V**

"You feel okay, Yoshika?" Lynne asked as she and Perrine held onto me while we're walking to the medical ward.

"I've been better." I answered sheepishly while I continued coughing out soot. "That was a first for me."

"I'll say." Perrine commented "Your shield can deflect a Neuroi laser, but a high-explosive shell? I think you're the first Witch to do so."

"But try not to do that again, Yoshika." Lynne said "The entire wing can't afford to lose you."

"I know, you two." I laughed a bit

"I think I remembered Shirley said something about you." Perrine said "I think it was, you befriending the crap out of us. Besides, you're the one who kept the team together from the get-go."

"Anyway, we're here." I said as we entered inside. The medical ward is different from the ones in Britannia, Romagna and St. Trond. Instead, there are doctors waiting on stand-by as soldiers came in for routine check-ups. Soon, one doctor came across. He looks young, at about nineteen in all, with black hair and brown eyes.

"Lieutenant Yoshika Miyafuji?" He said in a Scottish accent

"Yes. You're here to check me?" I asked

"Admiral Ramius said so and this is the first time that I check on a Witch." He answered "Dr. Carson Beckett, at your service, Lieutenant."

"You can call me Yoshika, you know." I smiled

"Right. And we'll drop formalities since I'm a doctor. You can call me Carson or Beckett, whichever one you choose." He smiled "Alright, let me check your condition." I got onto one of the doctor's check-up beds and coughed up another puff of soot. "What happened to you?"

"I used my shield to block an explosion made by a high-explosive shell." I answered "And this is what I look like now."

"I can't say that you're either crazy or you have a heart for your teammates." He commented

"Well, it is my duty to protect everyone." I answered as he chuckled and checked my condition. "How is it Carson-san?"

"You are in perfect health, minus the soot all over the body." He answered "Just a shower and you're all set to go."

"Thanks." I answered "You know, I'm a medic as well. Maybe, I can help out around here while the others are on mission."

"You can do that?" He asked. I activated my familiar as he is stunned to see me. "Wow. So that must be a Witch's magic." He said in awe

"My magic relates to that of healing. I'm really good at it." I said "Can I help you and the staff out?" Carson agreed as I started my work with the other doctors and nurses. Carson showed me the ropes around the medical wing of the Archangel, and I felt more than happy to help out more people. Soon, Carson and I bonded, feeling that he is a brother that I never had.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **James' P.O.V.**

I was with Trude, who is busy changing out her weaponry. She changed out Panzerfaust-3 for a M90 Rocket Launcher. From what the armorer said, it packs a deadly punch compared to the Panzerfaust. She tried it earlier, and was marveled by it. I have no comments on her love with large weaponry.

"This weapon feels amazing, James." She said as she left the armory. "The armorer told me that I can use the weapon for the next mission. Also, how's Miyafuji?"

"She's doing well." I answered "She won't be part of the next mission. And, how's Chris?"

"She was talking to Reaper." She answered "They're getting along nicely, albeit him being a pilot and older than her and vice versa." It soon became a full minute of silence until I spoke.

"Do you want to visit this world's version of Karlsland?" I asked

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, James." She kissed me on the lips quickly before pulling back. "Commander Goodfellow wants us soon." We started walking to the briefing room as Trude asked something. "Who did you pick to come with on this mission?"

"Well, you of course." I answered "Then there's Minna, Erica, Lex, Hiyori, and Mai. They'll come with us while the rest of the 501st relaxes."

"Still, they have to be on guard if the fleet is under attack." She pointed out while crossing her arms "Not to mention Miyafuji being grounded for the time being until she recuperates."

"On that, we can agree on." I said as we entered the room. The Bone Arrows and the squad mates I've selected are currently waiting for the Commander to brief us.

"You two lovebirds took your time getting here." Viper joked as we took our seats

"I just left the armory, Viper." She answered "Besides, James waited for me while I tested out a rocket launcher."

"Tell that to Reaper. He thinking about Edge." Omega said. Reaper just stayed silent as Commander Goodfellow walked in.

"Alright. Settle down, everyone." He said as the technician logged in to the Arrows database.

XXXXXXXXXX

"The UN is planning a bombing run in Iyuli." Goodfellow began "However, we can't go near the area because it's within railgun firing range." There was a circle shade of red, as it covered an entire area of Greece, Turkey, the Balkans, Byelorussia (Crimea, Ukraine and other areas), and the stiletto part of Italy. A picture shows one of the Stonehenge railguns. To the Bone Arrows, it's a major threat. And to the Witches, they stared in awe at the large weapon.

"Thus, we will be staging an attack on Area T8F, central Turkey, at the Stonehenge Type-3 disaster memorial." The map then shows the entire weapon. Stonehenge is a ring of seven railguns, guarded by ECM jamming equipment. "If you're struck by the railgun's fire, or the shockwaves it generates, you'll be killed instantly. Also, our enemy has an electronic countermeasure system installed in the area around Stonehenge. It's jamming our radar FCS and making it impossible to lock on from airborne craft."

"So, what will be the best solution?" Erica asked

"The UNF has an allied ground force that will approach Stonehenge and use artillery to destroy the ECM base." He answered "Eliminate any hostile defense forces that may halt their advance. Once the ECM site is destroyed, you'll be able to lock-on again. That's when you'll attack and destroy the railgun itself. This is going to be a test for all of you. You'll be accompanied by a team of crack pilots from the UNF and elsewhere." The pictures of the Ridgeback Squadron appeared once again as Viper and Omega let out a sigh in frustration. "Don't let them get ahead of you. Any of you guys destroy the railgun, you're gonna get a hefty bonus." Goodfellow then turned to James next. "Dowding, have you selected your teammates to take part in the operation?"

"Yes I have, Commander." The Britannian Air Marshal answered "For that, I'll bring Minna, Trude, Erica, Lex, Hiyori, and Mai. The rest will stay onboard the Archangel in the event of an enemy counterattack."

"Took the words right out of my mouth, James." Barkhorn smiled

"Perfect. Also, I have to recommend the Witches to switch out their weapons for new ones." Goodfellow said "The ones you currently wield can be your secondaries while the new weapons will be the primary. If nothing else, dismissed."

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Murrue's P.O.V.**

"We're now ready to commence operation, Admiral." One of the officers reported

"Roger. Give the green-light for the Bone Arrows and the Witches." I watched as the flight elevator brought up the aircraft and the Witches as they take-off to Turkey.

"They're away, ma'am." He said as the last Witch took off.

"Good. Now get me Captain Andersen." The officer nodded as he put a transmission between me and Nicholas. I've met him since my days at the Naval Academy. We've been friends since and still managed to maintain contact with each other. While I'm on the Archangel, he's with another American carrier, the USS Kestrel. When the officer gained a hold of him, I grabbed the phone line and spoke.

"This is Andersen. To whom am I speaking to?" The old man asked

"My goodness Captain." I joked "You can't even recognize one of your old friends."

"I remember that attitude of yours, Murrue." Nicholas said "I never forget it. So, why did you take the opportunity to call me?"

"Have you heard about the Witches?"

"Witches?" He asked "Yes, I have. They'll do wonders for the UN on the road to peace. Also, I've received word from an operative at the INTERPOL."

"It's related to the 'Sons of Troia', isn't it?" I asked

"Indeed." He answered "It turns out that behind the scenes, Troia is planning on creating a multi-national superpower. One that can rival the UN."

"I'm sure that destroying Stonehenge may be a huge blow to the group." I commented "You have any idea who is leading them?" I heard Nicholas sigh from his end

"I can't say for certain." He answered "Once he appears, then we'll know who he is and why is he doing this to the entire world. For now, I've sent Captain Snow along with the Kestrel's air squadron to investigate Beijing. Chinese Intelligence said that there might be a coup against the government."

"They are aware of the backup plan, right?"

"Yes. For now, all we can do, is wait." When he ended the transmission, I sifted through the UN Accords and found UN Resolution/China No. 10. It said, 'In the likelihood of an event for a planned coup d'état, the Chinese government, along with members from the military and governmental infrastructure will flee to Taiwan, the Republic of China, the Philippines or Japan. From there, both Chinese countries will create a unified force to liberate the entire country from the coup forces.'

All of the UNSC members agreed with it, while Andersen continued to monitor the progress of the 'Sons of Troia' group. The countries of Asia are put on high alert, including those of Eastern Europe. And right now, they've captured one of the UN's most technological weapon, and we're being sent to destroy it.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Reaper's P.O.V.**

The central plain of Turkey is nothing but a dried-up bed of rocks and sand. It would have seemed peaceful and quiet, if the Stonehenge guns weren't firing at us. An entire UNF squadron composed of us, the Ridgebacks and the Witches, along with UNF Armed Forces, made a beeline for the Stonehenge jamming towers. The first rounds from Stonehenge started detonating in mid-air.

 ***Ace Combat 04: Shattered Skies-Stonehenge***

"Whoa!" Omega watched in awe "Look at that!"

"Shut up, Omega!" Viper chided him. Erica, Lex, Hiyori and Mai had a few laughs before Barkhorn told them to stop laughing. "Hell of a welcome party."

"Speak for yourself, Viper." James said as he and Minna joined me on my left wing "If we stay here longer than we usually do, we'll be dead."

"I'm with James on this one." Barkhorn replied "Once those ECM jammers are destroyed, it will be easy for us."

"I know." I answered "We'll have to concentrate on the mission. We'll be supporting the UNF forces on two fronts. Both of them are being led by Lieutenant Bertz and Sergeant Collins."

"Great." Mai commented "It's just like New Georgia before I earned my ice powers. I see Bertz and his forces. Where's Collins?"

"He's right over there." Barkhorn answered as she pointed over to the northern force. "They're trying to plow through the enemy lines."

"SkyEye to all units." Our AWACS ordered "We're ready to commence attack on Stonehenge. All aerial squadrons will support the advance of our ground forces. These ground forces will attempt to destroy the electronic countermeasure system in the center of Stonehenge. Once they do and your radar-based FCS is back online, you will begin to attack the railguns."

"Roger, roger, just send me the data already!" Omega whined as he's tired being used as bait for the railguns.

"Sending fire-zone data. Check your radar." We've checked our radar's and it's being identified by a red ring.

"These red rings are the fire zones, right?" Lex asked

"Yeah." I answered "Use that to your advantage and avoid them."

"All units, spread out and support the UNF forces." James ordered "Bone Arrows, Mai, Lex and Minna, support Bertz. The rest, form up with the Ridgebacks and support Collins."

"Roger/Understood!" We all answered as James and his unit went over to Collins. The UNF has a mix of NATO and Russian equipment meant to attack the ECM towers, while the terrorist group mainly has captured Russian equipment sent from Iyuli, but they were made by individual military companies. In front of the attacking units are a mix of BTR-80's, T-80's and bunkers. I launched four AGM missiles from my Eagle to the targets, destroying them all.

"Wave two, incoming!" SkyEye called out as a red circle appeared on my radar

"Get out of the danger zone!" Viper yelled "It's gonna mow you down!"

"What I'm more concerned is how it's only targeting us, not the ground forces." I answered as a round exploded in mid-air. "Bloody Christ, it's very accurate."

"Keep your focus, Reaper. You don't want to be shot down." Bronco said as we head over to the second defense line. More shells exploded in mid-air.

"Argh! The shockwave's crushing me!" Omega cried out as he tried to maintain control of his plane. As the rounds detonated in mid-air, some rounds hit the ground. It destroyed some UNF units.

"Damn it!" I yelled as a quarter of Bertz's division has been wiped off the radar

"Kawashima, use your shields or your abilities." Commander Wilcke ordered "Contain the blast so that the UNF can get through easily."

"You got it, Commander." Mai said as she used her Ice Bullets to freeze the shot in mid-flight. The UNF soldiers surged forward under the cover of the Witch's magic.

"Second line coming up." Bertz said "All units, get behind the tanks. Don't get torn up."

"This is Sergeant Collins." The second commander said "We have the Ridgebacks along with the other Witches in support. Bravo Team is making steady progress with the Witches using their shields."

"Dowding, here. Glad to be of service. We'll cover you." The Britannian Witch said

"Oh, come on!" Omega complained "We're just running for our lives up here! To top it all off, you have the best cover!"

"Relax, Omega." Viper assured him "They know what they're doing. So, shut your yap and follow either the ground forces or Reaper."

 **James' P.O.V.**

"First line has already been cleared out." Sergeant Collins said "Proceeding to second line. Ridgebacks, help us destroy the targets. Dowding, you and the girls can contain the explosions."

"We're already on it, Collins." I said as the Witches and I raised our shields to contain the explosions.

"If you Witches want to defend instead of attacking, go back to the Archangel." Slash reprimanded us as he destroyed a tank.

"Bloody cocky prick." I muttered silently as I destroyed a manned IFV. Edge soon pulled up and meekly apologized.

"Sorry about Slash's behavior." The Japanese/Fusoan pilot said "He's been very off about Bone Arrow Four."

"Reaper? What about him?" I asked

"He's been… something." She answered as she destroyed a fortified bunker. "Well, hello there Pirates."

"Ugh, not Single Line again…" Omega complained

"What's wrong, you hate them?" Lex asked as he flew ahead to the second defense line

"We've been locked with a rivalry with them since." He answered "That's why."

"Erica, target the tanks." She dived down and activated her ability. Her Sturm destroyed elements of the second defense line.

"That's why you never mess with the 'Black Devil'." She smiled as she kicked her new weapon, an HK-417 A2 into the air and catching it. "Oh, and second defense line destroyed. Collins, you can advance now."

"Roger that, Colonel." He said over the radio "Taking the ropes from Erich Hartmann himself. All units, forward!"

 **Lex's P.O.V.**

"Commander, second defense line down." Mai said as the UNF Army surged through.

"This is Bertz, we're moving. Thanks for the support." The Lieutenant said "Second line sighted! Everyone, down!" I surged downward to the enemy and knocked out tanks and APC's. The rest, destroyed the bunker.

"How many more lines like these, Commander Minna?" Mai asked as she contained an explosion

"From what SkyEye displayed on the radar, there are three lines in total." Minna answered "The third one is the thickest in defense. All armed with tanks, APC's and bunkers."

"Can't they come up with a better defense strategy?" Mai asked

"Unfortunately, they want to fortify the area." I answered "And Stonehenge is the only weapon to cover them from our attack." The UNF forces surged forward as Stonehenge continued to fire on us. "Lieutenant, how much more until you're in range?"

"Ten kilometers more." He replied "Keep covering us and-Look out!" The UNF has been ambushed by hidden camo tank emplacements. "Damn it. Got one in the shoulder."

"You alright, Lieutenant?" Minna asked

"I'm fine. I've been taken to the back of a Leopard II right now and still in action." He answered "However, I can't maintain command in this state. Hey, who's in chain of command?"

"Lieutenant Roland Speirs." One of his men answered

"Speirs' grandson, huh? Alright, turn command over to him while I communicate with Collins."

"Roger." The soldier answered and called out Speirs "Speirs! Get yourself over here! You're in command now! Bertz shifted command over to you! Your orders?"

"Have the Witches cover us and let them contain the explosives as usual." Roland answered "Use tanks and that F-35 to destroy the emplaced tanks near the third line. Collins is near the third line as we speak. As soon as we break the third line, we're now in range of the ECM towers. Have the infantry stay behind the tanks as we move up."

"Yes sir." He answered

"Witches, I'm counting on you." Speirs radioed us "Contain the explosions and destroy the pillboxes and bunkers."

"Roger, Lieutenant." I answered

 **James' P.O.V.**

"Bertz has relieved command to Lieutenant Speirs, James." Trude said "The former will provide support to Collins instead."

"I've heard of a Captain Speirs." I said as I destroyed a tank "He supported you and the Wing during the Ardennes Ambush."

"And that's the site where Miyafuji regained her magic." She smiled as she flew in front of a pillbox and fired at the inhabitants inside. "Pillbox is silent, Edge."

"Roger, Wing Commander. Making my run." Edge answered as she fired two missiles and destroyed two tanks.

"Collins, your path is clear." I radioed

"We have camouflaged tanks." He said as more rounds from Stonehenge opened up on us "We need some support."

"I'll handle it, Dowding." Hiyori called out as she destroyed four tanks with bombs. Collins' tanks mopped up the rest of the tanks. "All camo tanks have been destroyed and third line has been breached."

"Collins, here. We're in range. We're just waiting on Speirs now." I watched as Collins' men readied their artillery to destroy the towers. But something within me said that something's not right.

 **Reaper's P.O.V.**

"Third line has been destroyed!" Speirs saw as the last of the armed vehicles have been destroyed. "Collins, we're now in range of the ECM towers. Sorry for the delay."

"Roger. Delta and Charlie Teams have made it as well." Collins said "Begin artillery strike."

"Begin artillery strike!" We waited for the artillery to fire, but nothing happened.

"Weird. The railgun's gone dead." Slash analyzed as one of the shells detonated above Bertz's group.

"Lieutenant!" Speirs shouted

"We're fine! We've taken heavy casualties. Unable to carry out op. Withdrawing from the area." Bertz said as his division moved away from Stonehenge

"What do we do now!? We've gone this far!" Omega pointed out as we circled around Stonehenge as it continued firing sporadically

"Arrows commander to SkyEye. I have an idea." Goodfellow radioed in

"Go ahead." SkyEye answered

"With our air squadrons, we should be able to strike at the ECM towers directly." Goodfellow answered

"You… can?" SkyEye asked

"Wait." Dowding said "You can?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you serious?!" Omega questioned it "Count me out, man."

"We have no time to lose." Goodfellow said "Give me a response."

"… Roger that." SkyEye answered

"What is he planning one, SkyEye?" Hiyori asked

"All squadrons, plans have been changed." SkyEye answered "We're now going to attack the ECM towers from the air. We can't lay a finger on Stonehenge itself until the ECM is offline. Use your machine guns to destroy the three ECM devices in the center of the railgun network."

"This is one way to keep things exciting, isn't it?" Omega sarcastically asked

"I believe so." Barkhorn answered

"Hey, Goodfellow." Viper said "I want him to go in while I lure the railgun fire over to me."

"Got it all set up for him, huh…?" Goodfellow asked

"What do you mean?" I asked as my Eagle circled around Stonehenge

"Rookie, you're taking the lead!" Goodfellow ordered "Get in there!"

"What!?" I asked in disbelief

"We're going in!?" Omega followed suit

"All units, destroy the ECM site." SkyEye ordered

"All Ridgebacks, we're going in." Slash ordered

"Strike Witches," Dowding ordered "concentrate all fire on the ECM towers. Use your weapons or abilities and knock them out of action." I then tilted my Eagle down and screamed towards the towers. The Witches, Arrows and Ridgebacks followed suit.

"Right. Time for 'Viper's Ace Seminar 104'." Viper said as he followed close to my wing "When in doubt, always take the reckless route."

"Let me guess, get messy, Viper?" I asked

"Oh yeah." He answered

"Well, whatever." Omega commented on Viper's sage advice "This is Omega, I got your tail."

"Bronco, following you." He said as he placed himself on my wing. All three squadrons then aimed for their respective towers.

"You can't lock onto it." SkyEye analyzed "Use your machine gun to destroy the towers."

"Rookie, this is all about guts!" Omega gave me advice "Keep your speed up and you shouldn't take any serious damage. Let see you do some reaping, Reaper."

"Copy that, Omega." I answered

"Sturm!" Hartmann yelled as she crashed into the tower and got out through the other side "One ECM tower destroyed." I then watched Edge and Slash destroying the second one as I fired my Vulcan cannon and destroyed the final tower. "All ECM jamming devices destroyed!"

"All ECM towers destroyed!" SkyEye said "All units, silence that rogue weapon once and for all!"

"Nice!" Viper commended me "Great job, Rookie!"

"One for one, pirates." Edge said

"And the Witches got one as well." Slash said as the railgun's became vulnerable. "All Ridgebacks, let's get back in this. That battery is ours."

"I think not." Dowding coldly said. "Lelouch! Zero Witch, go!" I watched Dowding's right eye turned bright red as blue patches appeared on his body. That's the same mode I saw when I first encountered him. He got close to one railgun and…

"SECOND SUN UPGRADE! LUNAR ECLIPSE!" A flash of red Neuroi lasers short-circuited Stonehenge, and it stopped firing. "You have an easy run now. All squads and Witches, commence attack." We made our runs against Stonehenge, destroying one gun after the other. The Witches destroyed one gun while the rest focused on reducing the anti-air fire.

 **Lex's P.O.V.**

I felt a SEED landing within me as SkyEye said that two cannons are left after a combined assault of magic and missiles. Finally, I became unleashed. "Here we go." My Lightning screamed for the two final guns as I hit the foundation unit. That caused the guns to come crashing down at the seams. I powered down my SEED mode as we witnessed the destruction.

"SkyEye, Stonehenge is silenced." James said over the radio

"SkyEye, here." He started saying "We've confirmed via radar that Stonehenge was destroyed. Well done, all of you."

"Well done, Reaper." Goodfellow congratulated the Rookie

"Thank you, sir." Reaper acknowledged

"Which squadron took out the ECM for us?" Collins asked

"From here, it looked like a joint strike from the Arrows, Witches, and Ridgeback units." SkyEye answered

"Well? It looked the same from your report, SkyEye." Speirs said "Anyways, thanks for the support, air units."

"I, uh…" Edge began saying before Slash intervened

"Prepare for debriefing back home, Edge." Slash said

"…Copy." The Ridgeback soon turned and head for home, whereas we did the same, and left the area for the UNF to take control.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Murrue's P.O.V.**

"Any contact from Snow and his flight?" I asked one of the officers on the bridge

"I believe so." He answered "It turns out that Chinese Secret Service Agents successfully assassinated the puppet head for China. Unfortunately, their presence is still strong and the Chinese government has been overthrown."

"Just them?"

"Not just China." He answered "But those who are affected by Ulysses."

"Iyuli, Eastern Europe, India, the Balkans, Korea. All of them." I thought about everything that I can take in. "Looks like we're in for a war that no one ever wanted."

XXXXXXXXXX

"I wish we have time to celebrate more, but that has got to wait." Goodfellow began "While we've been busy attacking Stonehenge, the terrorists have been staging simultaneous attacks multiple cities in Eastern Europe, the Middle East, and the Asian Federation. They took control in a blink of an eye. Only Russia, had survived unscathed. And their target now, is Tokyo."

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Minna's P.O.V.**

I was inside the hangar deck as Lex exited his F-35 Lightning II. He removed his helmet as his blond hair finally was revealed. He walked up as we looked at each other. "You okay, Lex?"

"I'm okay, Minna." He answered "That Stonehenge mission was intense." He then looked at my facial expression. "Is something wrong?"

"I feel like we did good, but we didn't." Lex gave me a questioning look "We managed to destroy Stonehenge from killing more lives, but we didn't do much."

"I know that feeling since we defeated the Federation, Minna." Lex said "But that doesn't mean that we're willing to give up just yet."

"You sure about that?" I asked

"Yeah. At least I'm on your side, and can never betray you." He answered as I hugged him

"Thank you, Lex." He did the same thing back as Amirah called us in to the common room, where every pilot and Witch was gathered. Goodfellow was there as was the briefer. "What's going on?"

"I don't know Minna." Trude answered "But everyone around the world is hearing this." What we saw next was completely bad news. The man who we saw when we rescued the nine Greymen hostages, has now created an unstoppable superpower. I held onto Lex's hand tightly, as did James and Trude. We're wondering how everything happened at this point.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Next chapter, we're going to Japan and liberate Tokyo. Thank you for reading and see you in the next chapter. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Welcome back to 'Infinity'. Last time, Stonehenge has been destroyed and major coup d'états have been made across Eastern Europe to Southeast Asia. Let's just say, in other words, war has begun on Earth and things will be a bit more catastrophic than the Second. The first battle will take place in Tokyo with more battles from the campaign and Online Co-Op Missions, but it will be more dynamic since there's no word from Project ACES that the ninth mission will come through. Only who knows when. That's just my opinion on how to say the story. Any ideas, let me know. For now, reviews.**

 _ **Colonel AmiruddinArifSulaiman:**_ Yes. The USEAN Conflict has begun.

 _ **Guest Reviewer One:**_ Yes, and thanks for the review.

 _ **Guest Reviewer Two:**_ It's okay. Yellow Squadron will make an appearance later in the story.

 _ **Solo Wing 11:**_ Having Camilla will become quite the challenge for the Witches. The ones who can keep up with her is Reaper, James, Trude and Yoshika. And yes, Reaper will get the kill on Camilla. Unfortunately, Gyges and Kottos will appear in Berlin when USEA invades said city. And yes, everybody here respects each other. Thanks for the review.

 _ **Gamerman22:**_ Yes. USEA annexes China and they occupied Tokyo. Time for the squadron to liberate the city.

 _ **Gropau25:**_ She'll be amazed to see modern-day Berlin.

 **Now, to liberate Tokyo. Enjoy.**

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5: Operation Cherry Blossom

 **December 24** **th** **, 2019**

Every Witch, pilot and crew member gathered around Goodfellow, as he began to explain everything that happened.

"The leader of the armed terrorists has published a statement to the world." Goodfellow began. A picture of the chief scientist from Wernher Noah appeared, seeing as how he became the leader of the terrorist group, the Sons of Troia. "It turns out the leader's name is Kacper Cohen, the guy who lost his job as chief military official of Wernher after the space-weapons scandal. Cohen has executed the nine kidnapped Greymen, claiming they've manipulated UN and international policy after the Ulysses disaster, so the elite could profit off of other people's misery.

Pictures of the nine Greymen are now blanketed in red as a section of the world map appeared, primarily in Asia and Eastern Europe. "He's also announced the establishment of an independent 'Federation of USEA', a nation of Ulysses refugees that runs across the southern Eurasian continent, from the Eastern EU all the way to the Asian Federation. Here's what he said in his statement." Kacper's voice soon came to life.

" _Twenty years after the Ulysses disaster, our refugees have forced untold pain and suffering."_ He began as clips showed the meteors raining down on Earth as another picture showed more asteroids still lingering in Earth's orbit. _"Even now, the fragments of Ulysses still lurk near our planet, in the form of near-Earth objects."_ Another scene showed the flag of USEA, (a dark-variant of the Osean Federation), showed. Its top half is red with three white stars and the bottom half is black with three yellow stars. _"There is every chance that could rain down upon us again in the future, thus repeating the tragedy of Ulysses. All of mankind must come together now to deal with this crisis, and yet, for the past twenty years, the United Nations has been weakened by the great and powerful nations of the world. To deal with this sad state of affairs, we, the so-called 'lost generation' of young refugees, must create a new order to replace the ailing UN. We must form a new, powerful, united front to save our planet from oblivion."_

XXXXXXXXXX

"These words coming from Kacper Cohen created an ultimatum that can wipe out the free world and replace it with dictatorship." An anchorman named Brett Thompson said "Former Secretary General Howard Appelrouth tried to bring aid to the refugees, but always swatted them away like a fly. Violet Ayanami, however, tried her best as well. The refugees welcomed this, but the terror group has other ideas. We now take you live outside the UN Headquarters in New York City, where reporter Albert Genette is standing-by, Albert."

"Ever since the Stonehenge assault made by the UN, Cohen immediately sprang into action and had pro-USEAN governments seize control of the countries that contain the Ulysses refugees." Genette began "Members of the Security Council, along with China, which has been assimilated by USEA, agreed to declare war on the USEAN Federation. Already, the US government initiated DEFCON 2, Russia began mobilizing troops along the USEA-Russia border, the Chinese government along with military loyalists fled, and creating the 'United Federation of China', and France and Britain placed their military units along the German-USEA border."

"Albert, was Wernher Noah Enterprises involved with the creation of USEA?" Brett asked

"According to UN Black Ops units, Wernher officials denied any wrongdoing. But their factories kept pumping out military machinery for the USEANS to use, ranging from Cold War-era equipment to new Russian equipment. The UN also believes that USEA is creating Wunderwaffe weapons, headed by Cohen and a defecting German weapons director by the name of Anton Kupchenko." Genette soon pressed into his headset, hearing what the station is sending. "Brett, breaking news now, we've heard that the USEAN Army has launched an offensive on Dubai and already invaded Tokyo."

"Tokyo has been invaded? How?" Brett asked

"We don't know for certain since the Japanese Ministry of Defence has been crippled." Genette answered "We'll provide more details soon to come, Brett."

"Thank you, Albert." He answered solemnly "You heard it. USEA has invaded Japan. It is with deep regret that the country has been invaded by an uprising superpower. We wish for the Japanese people to be safe and the world is with you. In other news, PMC companies, Martinez Security and Artemis Global Security, has declared war on the USEAN Federation for invading without consideration."

XXXXXXXXXX

Inside the UN Headquarters, an uproar of leader's wanted to take down the USEAN Federation. Violet, who wanted to be the peacemaker, had no choice. She then adopted UN War Resolution Number 118. It called for USEA to be fragmented to establish peace across the globe. Although the majority of the world leaders has never seen her like this, they wanted peace as well. So Violet established the multinational army, the International Sphere Allied Forces to liberate the USEAN-annexed countries from USEAN occupation, and to establish peace across the globe. She also implemented UN War Resolution Number 108. That called for the liberation of Tokyo.

XXXXXXXXXX

The world map appeared, although different because of USEA now being implanted onto the world. The red color resembles USEA and the blue color represents the UN. "You all here? Good. In order to block off the invasion of the so-called USEAN Army, Ayanami has decided to stage a large-scale campaign across multiple Eurasian defense perimeters. They'll be conducting simultaneous ops on two fronts: The Persian Gulf, and the Far East." The maps covered the UN liberation missions in said areas.

"They invited Arrows and the Witches to take part in this liberation campaign. We'll be departing for Tokyo shortly."

"Commander Goodfellow." Yoshika said "Ms. Sakamoto, Mai, Shizuka, Tatsuya and I know Tokyo very well. We would like to be a part of this mission."

"Permission granted for the five of you." Goodfellow smiled, seeing her undying self can't let go. A battle map appeared as they showed the enemy positions, and where the UN Forces are coming from. "The scale of this campaign is massive, encompassing multiple land, sea and air operations on both sides." The map shows the three areas where the USEAN Armed Forces are located at. They're at Tokyo Harbor, Shinjuku, and the Joto Crater.

"It'll be a punishing battle, but if you want to get your name out there, there's no better opportunity to do so. Make sure your aircraft's as battle-ready as you can make it. I want to see Tokyo liberated, and I don't want to see Japan occupied like in Code Geass. Dismissed."

XXXXXXXXXX

 **James' P.O.V.**

The entire roster has decided to take part in the liberation mission. The Archangel is about to launch her compliment of soldiers while railgun battleships Musashi and Yamato steamed into Tokyo Harbor. JDS Mirai and USS Phantomhive opened up missile fire onto the enemy USEAN Fleet. While inside the hangar bay, Admiral Ramius soon spoke over the intercom.

"Pilots, soldiers, crewmembers and Witches." Murrue began "I'm sorry to say this, but we're now at war with an uprising superpower. They may have already invaded one's home country, but that doesn't mean we can have second chances. Invading Japan is the last straw that USEA has ever done. Once we liberate Tokyo, our war with them has already begun." The hangar elevator started lifting the roster up. "You have families waiting for you to return home, but we unfortunately have a change in plans. So, I ask of you, will we sit by, watching nation after nation being invaded? Or will we fight for peace and bring our world back to where it was before Ulysses?" A raucous approval was heard over the entire fleet, including us. "So, let it begin here, at Tokyo. All fighters… Launch!"

The green light was then shown as all of the aerial squadron's launched off the deck of the Archangel. The deck guns of Musashi and Yamato opened fire on the USEAN fleet, destroying captured Russian and Korean Republic ships, primarily an Udaloy-class and Sejong-class Aegis Destroyers. The only problem now, is two Kirov-class Battlecruisers. Already, Archangel launched soldiers, containing Marines and Abram tanks launched from LCAC's. We arrived over Tokyo airspace, as it's under siege by USEAN Forces. Yoshika was determined to keep the invaders from invading her mirror imaged-homeland, even if it meant by killing other people.

"This can't be happening. Tokyo." She said as she caught a glimpse of the besieged city

"We'll help you out, Miyafuji." Perrine said as she loaded her new weapon, a SIG SG-543 assault rifle "This is yours and Major Sakamoto's home." We watched as the Arrows and the Ridgebacks came into view.

"SkyEye to all units, we're commencing Operation Cherry Blossom." SkyEye began. "Enemies are located within the Shinjuku District and numerous fighters located over the Joto Crater. Japanese railgun battleships Musashi and Yamato are already engaged with the USEAN Navy. Turn the tide by liberating the two held districts at all costs. Preparations are complete, ready for battle. All units, spread out."

"Bone Arrow One, engaging!" Viper said

"Bone Arrow Two, engaging!" Omega said

"Bone Arrow Three, engaging!" Bronco said

"Ridgeback One, engaging!" Slash said

"Ridgeback Two, engaging!" Edge said

"Bone Arrow Four, engaging!" Reaper said

"Strike Witches, engage!" I said. We separate and went after the numerous targets. The LCAC Forces from the Archangel landed at the ramp of the harbor, pouring in tanks and soldiers. I took Trude, Erica, Sanya, Tatsuya, Mai, and Minna to the Joto Crater while the rest, went to the Shinjuku District, to help out Lieutenants Bertz and Speirs and Sergeant Collins. The Arrows and the Ridgebacks went for either place, but Reaper went to Shinjuku.

"This is JASDF 309 Squadron." A Japanese pilot said "Thanks for giving us a hand again."

"Sure thing." Omega answered

"You know each other?" I asked

"We've worked with each other since Reaper first joined." He answered

"Let's do this, Bone Arrows!" Viper encouraged his squad. When arriving above the Joto Crater, there are a lot of USEAN jets.

"Oh sweet Mary, that's a lot of planes." Erica commented, seeing the giant swarm.

"Hey, SkyEye? Any idea what aircraft are they wielding?" I asked

"The USEANS are provided with MiG-21 Fishbed's and Su-27 and 33 Flanker's." SkyEye answered "One's a third generation and the other are fourth generation type jets."

"Roger, SkyEye." I answered "Remain in formation, but spread out." I ordered as the Witches became a tight-knit group, hoping to not be shot down.

"This is Bertz." The UNF Lieutenant said "Securing the coastal area. Requesting support from air flights."

"This is Major Sakamoto." Mio answered "Roger, we'll cover you to Shinjuku."

"This is Lieutenant Speirs, roger." Speirs responded "Bertz, are you sure you want to be in this mission? You're still wounded from the last operation."

"I'll be fine, Speirs. Just focus on the enemy." Bertz answered. "Push forward!" I fired my XM8 onto the enemy jets, destroying at least two MiG-21's and one Su-27.

"These fighters are very weak." Erica said as she destroyed two Su-33's in one spray

"They are from previous generations, Hartmann." Trude answered "Don't underestimate them."

"Naval fire has been subsided, but we still have a sky full of hostiles." Collins said "Where's the support?"

"This is Captain Fujioka of the Yamato, we're providing naval bombardment. Give us the co-ordinates so we don't cause collateral damage." The Yamato and the Musashi opened up their guns onto the enemy, trying to not damage the Tokyo skyline.

"Roger. And the air force?"

"Right up there, Collins." Bertz answered "You see them?" Reaper then joined the fray as he destroyed a few Flanker's. Edge also came in and destroyed a few Fishbed's. We, meanwhile, have targeted the incoming reinforcements.

"I'd rather not get haunted or being placed under a curse, thanks." Collins answered

"You kidding me? When the Reaper and the Witches are in the air, you know the area's safe. Don't forget-no matter what, they'll always be in the air."

"Roger!" I watched the others making their runs onto the USEAN Ground Forces.

"We have incoming IFF readings." SkyEye said "They're allies." I checked on my radar as there are three formations of allied craft. The first has eight craft, and the second and third formations have four craft each. I also saw another batch of enemy reinforcements, only for them to be shot down.

"Whoa." I watched as three new squadrons arrived.

 **1** **st** **UNAF Air Division/1** **st** **Multinational Fighter Wing 'HAWX Squadron'**

 **UNF Task Force 108/1** **st** **Fighter Squadron 'Warwolf Squadron'**

 **UNF Task Force 108/8** **th** **Air Wing/10** **th** **Fighter Wing 'Red Moon Squadron'**

"HAWX One to all units, we're over the battle area." HAWX One said over the radio "Liberate Tokyo and support the forces."

"Warwolf Squadron, copy." The leader of Warwolf said

"Red Moon Squadron, roger." The leader of Red Moon answered

"AWACS SkyEye to incoming friendly forces, proceed to the Shinjuku District and support the ground forces fighting there." SkyEye ordered

"Wilco, SkyEye. Hunter, you, Sokov, Denisov and Munro handle the USEAN Forces." HAWX One ordered "Simms, Walters, Warwolf and Red Moon flights, eliminate all hostiles in the area."

"HAWX Four, copy." The lead plane then spoke

"Who's the commanding officer over the Joto Crater?" HAWX One asked

"Air Marshal James Dowding of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing." SkyEye answered

"Copy." He then tuned his radio to me while I destroyed another MiG. "Dowding? You copy?"

"I hear you." I answered as Trude scored another Flanker "You the reinforcement squad?"

"Indeed. Colonel David Crenshaw, at your service, sir." I smiled as a flight of aircraft zoomed past me "We'll help you out."

"Roger, Crenshaw." I answered "And good timing. We have another wave inbound."

 **Reaper's P.O.V.**

"Hey, Rookie? You doing well over there?" Viper asked as I destroyed a corvette with my AGM's

"I'm good for the most part." I answered "I see that the Witches have reinforcements."

"Yep." Omega answered "HAWX, Warwolf and Red Moon Squadrons. They were originally deployed in Africa to stop an uprising by a Russian terrorist organization known as Blatnoi." I then see an F-22 Raptor, along with a Eurofighter Typhoon, a MiG-29 Fulcrum and a Su-47 Berkut. Following behind are four more Raptor's and Fulcrum's.

"Hey, pilot? Bone Arrow Four, right?" The lead pilot asked me

"Who's this?" I asked

"Major Alex Hunter of the HAWX Squadron. We're here to support you." Alex said as I destroyed a USEAN tank

"Roger." I answered. I then heard the soldiers evacuating into the subway.

"We have a lot of hostiles within the buildings." I heard Speirs "This city's built like a maze."

"Lieutenant Speirs, we're clearing a path for you to the Shinjuku core." I said "Leave the heavy stuff to us." I then watched as Omega and Bronco intercept MiG-21's who tried to intervene while Slash and Edge carve an aerial corridor for the Witches.

"This is Major Sakamoto, starting attack run." She said "Perrine, Lynne, you're with me." I watched the three destroying a few enemy APC's and tanks. "Run complete, moving to eliminate enemy resistance." Hunter, along with three other planes destroyed rocket launcher vehicles as I found that the four Raptor's and Fulcrum's are heading for the outskirts to search for any reinforcements.

"Warwolf One to Red Moon, relay orders to the UNF that more fighters are inbound." Warwolf One ordered

"Da comrade." Red Moon answered "SkyEye, incoming aerial reinforcements. Looks to be more Flanker's."

"Copy, Red Moon. Intercept." SkyEye ordered

"This doesn't seem right." Slash said as he destroyed a Fishbed "They're beating us in kill count. Ridgebacks, let's pick up the pace."

"I'm seeing more ground forces deployed over there, too." Edge analyzed "Taking them out. Reaper, they're my prey."

"Go for it." I allowed her as she destroyed a convoy of trucks and APC's.

"Slash to Edge. Don't stray out of formation." Slash ordered as she pulled out of her attack run

"Edge, I copy." She responded as I felt something for her

"Hey, what's wrong Single Line?" Viper joked as he destroyed a Flanker "Too scared to let your babies out from under her skirt?"

"Shut up, old man." Slash chided him "I have a duty to protect my squad mates. As opposed to some squad leaders who don't do that."

"Yeah. Tell that to Yoshika." I heard James as I saw Yoshika acting as ground support for Bertz, Collins and Speirs. "The Major ordered her along with Amirah, Shirley and Francesca to cover the soldiers on the ground."

 **Yoshika's P.O.V.**

There is a lot of gunfire coming in from both the UNF and USEA. I felt guilty on the enemy because I'm shooting people that I'm supposed to protect. As for the UNF, I have to heal soldiers around the clock while Shirley and Lucchini had to repair broken-down vehicles. Amirah, meanwhile, is with Speirs.

"Damn, so many." A UNF soldier said as both Speirs and Amirah opened fire on the enemy infantry. "Hey, Speirs? Have you seen Bertz?"

"I haven't." He answered "Last I heard of them, they entered into the subway tunnels." A coaxial machine gun fired on us as we kept our heads down.

"Yosh, medic!" Amirah shouted as I hovered to her and healed a wounded soldier. He nodded in gratitude and resumed fighting. "Don't waste your magic completely, Yosh. You don't want to lose your magic like in Venezia."

"Hai." I fired my projection cannon and took out a tank "So many of them."

"Shirley, Lucchini, shields out." The Witches got in front and put up their shields so that the bullets and tank shells won't kill us. "Speirs, have everyone follow Yeager and Lucchini. Riot formation and have tanks in support." Speirs ordered his men to move up while following the tanks and the two Witches.

"We're pushing them back. USEA'S days here are over. Let's wrap this up." Speirs said as the USEAN Army started to retreat. Some soldiers and tanks broke formation to kill the retreating USEANS.

"Amirah, they're pulling back." I said

"Let them leave." Shirley said "But they won't come back some time soon." We looked to the skies as Reaper, James and Madoka sweeping the skies.

"Warwolf One to SkyEye." The lead pilot said "We have incoming hostile forces that are appearing over Tokyo now. I've never seen anything like this."

"Red Moon here, this is something I have never seen while I was in Moscow." Red Moon One confirmed

"All UNF Forces, stand-by!" SkyEye ordered "Large presence detected over high-altitude! We believe it to be a heavy command cruiser!"

 **James' P.O.V.**

We looked to the sky and found a large aerial warship above Tokyo. It's like the Neuroi Carrier that the 501st engaged during their reformation in the Ardennes.

"They picked a grand time to attack." Lex said as the rest of the squadron joined up

"Where's Yoshika and Amirah?" I asked

"Yoshika offered to stay behind with Speirs to heal some of the men." Shirley answered "Amirah is there to protect her as well."

"But, what is that thing?" Mai asked

"More than that, there are fighters launching off from that huge ship." Madoka said as we soon found more fighters protecting it. A lone fighter launched from the backside as it was accompanied by other smaller craft. "Is this their voice?"

"Gamer has confirmed launch for Camilla." A fighter that looked like the Allied reinforcement planes then descended to Tokyo.

"Begin countdown, 300 seconds." An unknown voice said

"HAWX One to all squadrons, we'll take on the heavy command cruiser." Crenshaw ordered as his planes flew to the new enemy

"The rest of you, stay at skyline level." I ordered as the Arrows, the Witches and the Ridgebacks are ready to take on the new pilot.

"Omega here. I've seen these UAV's before." Omega analyzed

"Same." Reaper answered "Quox designed."

"Yeah." Viper added "That butterfly emblem." Just then the new targets zoomed past us

"Intercept it, hurry!" Bronco said as we followed his lead

"Arrows, Witches and Ridgeback Squadrons," SkyEye ordered "new targets have appeared. Intercept and take them down." We managed to get behind the enemy as the Arrows and Ridgebacks fired their missiles. But the UAV's fired something well known to us as it destroyed the missiles before it hit the lead craft.

"Whoa, what the hell?!" Omega asked indignantly

"Is that a laser?!" Edge asked shockingly

"We have a history fighting against lasers." Erica said "We'll cover."

"Witches, we're following Hartmann on this." Trude said "Use your shields to deflect the lasers."

"Tatsuya, Lex." Mio ordered the two pilots "You two are with me. We'll support the Arrows and the Witches." As every squadron chased after the lead craft, it pulled some insane maneuvers. Not to mention that the Quox UAV's are following its every move.

"The UAV's have a laser weapon on their noses!" Viper analyzed

"For a remote-controlled drone, that thing's attacks are way too lethal." Goodfellow said

"If I had to guess, I'd say the boss of those butterflies is that lead craft." Viper analyzed

"The 'Butterfly Master', huh?" Goodfellow said. Reaper, Sanya and Ursula fired their missiles, but the lasers destroyed it before it reached the target.

"No dice!" Omega said "Any missile that goes near the number one craft gets shot by those lasers! It's like some crazy sci-fi force field!" Omega had his throat raspy for a bit before he began speaking again "Man, all this shouting is screwing up my voice."

"We can't let that craft take down all of us." I said "Witches, target the UAV's while the pilots take down the lead craft."

"All units, fan out." Minna commanded "We'll have to shoot them down one by one." While we tried to take down the UAV's, the lead craft continued humming her tune. The Arrows and the Ridgebacks are getting a little annoyed with her singing.

"Dammit! There's too much radio noise!" Omega complained as I took down a UAV, followed by one from Reaper and Trude.

"Holy cow!" Reaper shouted "Those UAV's are getting annoying!"

"Couldn't agree more." Madoka said as she, along with Sanya and Ursula took down a UAV. It became a dogfight as the Ridgebacks destroyed one.

"Getting excited, Edge?" Slash asked

"What? Um, yeah. I mean, no…" Edge hesitantly answered

"All units, you are free to engage in battle." Slash ordered as Minna took down a UAV "I know the Ridgebacks can do better than this. How about we show what those pirates what we think about them harping on us all the time?"

"Edge, roger that!" Edge quickly responded as Reaper and Edge took down a UAV. "Reaper? That was mine!"

"No, I got it first!" He playfully said

"Now they're getting serious." Viper exclaimed as we looked at the Shinden's. Edge shot down one while Musashi and Yamato opened up their AA weapons in support.

"Blanket the sky with CIWS and missiles. Don't let those UAV's loose." Fujioka ordered. Madoka, and Chris took down a UAV as SkyEye said that four UAV's remain in the airspace.

"Sis, we're almost done." Chris said as she fired on the lead craft. I joined in as well and managed to put a few holes in it.

"Haven't felt this in a while." Slash said "Hey, pirate rookie… Reaper was it?"

"Yeah. What do you want Slash? I'm in the middle of a few things." Reaper answered

"Whoever takes down the Butterfly Master wins, got it?" Slash betted. Reaper's expression didn't change as he took down a UAV.

"You're on, Slash." He answered. As Erica destroyed a UAV, the rest of the Witches then hovered in place as Reaper and Slash attacked the three remaining UAV's. Slash destroy one of the three.

"Enemy UAV down, moving to next target." Slash said as he went for the two, while Reaper took down the second.

"Don't get so cocky yet." Reaper commented

"Wow…" Edge said in awe, as it soon gained the attention of the lead craft

"We have two new UAV's approaching." SkyEye said

"More of them?!" Erica asked. Reaper shot down the final UAV and turned to the new late arrivals.

"Not bad, we got two left." Slash said "Let's take the main guy down with them." His jet then got behind the lead plane, which the UAV's tailed closely.

"Slash! You're in too close!" Edge pointed out

"Slash, break off!" I radioed him

"Oh I'll be-yow!" His plane took a direct hit as it began to trail smoke. The Witches, the Arrows and the Ridgebacks became scared, primarily Edge. "Damn, they got my wing!"

"Better bail out." Both Edge and Reaper suggested

"Yeah. Just when this is getting fun too." Slash answered "The squad's all yours, Edge. Get them back safe for me."

"Roger. Bail out now."

"See you later, Reaper." Slash said his good-byes to Reaper "Slash, bailing out." He bailed out from his jet, as we saw a white parachute.

"This is Edge. I have one pilot bailing out. Parachute deployed. Requesting immediate evac…" But, something went wrong. A UAV fired its laser, as it hit him precisely on the head. "Oh no!" The lead craft just circled around the already shot-pilot. The Witches looked in shock to see the events unfolding.

"What is it!?" Viper asked

"…I saw it happen." Omega answered "Slash… in mid-air… They're shooting at bailed-out pilots?!" Trude then looked at me, as my eye started flash in different colors.

"James? What's wrong?" She asked worriedly

"I've… I've seen it before… Back home after you injured me…" She went wide-eyed in surprise. "This is one of the visions I have seen back home."

"Mein Gott." She said silently "It's becoming a reality." She then turned to the other Witches, and then to me again. "What are your orders, James?" My right eye then turned blood crimson red as I gave out a simple order.

"Easy. Knock them out of the sky." I answered. We then flew towards the maelstrom, as the Arrows and Ridgebacks tried to reel in what had happened.

"You call yourself a pilot?" Edge asked sinisterly "I swear I'll kill them all!" Edge went ballistic after witnessing what happened to Slash. She decided to take on the Butterfly Master herself while trying to dodge the UAV's

"Edge, that pilot is too strong for you." Reaper said "Please, cease attacking."

"Why, Reaper?" She asked

"Don't vent your frustrations over on the enemy. I can't afford to lose anyone else, including you Edge." We started attacking the UAV's as Edge relented.

"Wilco, Reaper." She answered "What do you want me to do?"

"Smart girl." Reaper commented "Get behind me and help out the Witches take out those UAV's before they cause any more damage."

"Roger, rookie." Edge playfully said. We got behind the lead plane and its UAV's as Lex and I destroyed them.

"That's for killing Slash, bastards." Lex said

"All UAV's confirmed destroyed." Edge reported "I'm not done yet." She went after the Butterfly Master just as Reaper got behind her Shinden and the lead craft.

"Edge, I got that sucker." Reaper said

"Reaper, you're no match for it." She said

"I'll be fine. For now, watch the skies." Edge acknowledged it as we hovered in place, watching the battle unfold.

"Here's your graduating class, rookie. 'Viper's Ace Seminar 105', never let anyone else strike the final blow!" Viper said

"Reaper, take down the Butterfly Leader!" Goodfellow ordered. We watched Reaper starting to duel with the Butterfly Master.

"I'll show you some fun." The Butterfly Master taunted

"120 seconds left." An unknown voice said. Reaper unleashed two missiles as they struck the aircraft, but it continues to move.

"I can't believe how fast that pirate and the Butterfly Master move!" Edge said in awe "And I thought my craft was higher spec!"

"Good, Reaper!" Viper encouraged him "Chase him down! Show them how we do things around here!"

"That's it, Reaper!" I said also "You got this!"

"Almost there! Don't lose him!" The Butterfly Master dodged every move that the others made, but Reaper kept following it. He fired another set as it started to trail smoke.

"The Butterfly Master's craft has taken severe damage." Sanya analyzed

"I can't believe that a rookie pilot is holding his own." Tatsuya commented. Reaper and the Butterfly Master weaved in and out, trying to gain a lead on each other. The Butterfly Master fired its guns and missiles at Reaper, but his F-15 continued to evade every shot it threw at him.

"You're really good, mate." Reaper said sarcastically "But not good enough." Reaper then did a cobra maneuver and got behind it once again. The others tried to fire on it, but kept evading.

"He dodged it again!?" Omega whined "Who the hell is piloting that thing?!" We took our shots too whenever it came near, but it kept evading the bullets.

"I can't hold out any longer." Viper said as he started to lose his strength.

"D-Damn it." Bronco said "Reaper, finish him off."

"Reaper, he's mine." Edge said. The Butterfly Master then got behind Reaper, until he did a move no one thought would do. His aircraft caught off engines for a bit, slammed the rudder left, did a little flat spin and fired two missiles blindly until the lead craft is destroyed.

"Oh…" The pilot said

"Yeah and the horse you rode in on." He tauntingly said "Have a nice trip down, you scum."

"Reaper got him! Hostile fighter down!" Goodfellow exclaimed as Viper appreciated my handiwork.

"Butterfly Master isn't bailing out…" Omega analyzed "He was one superhuman pilot wasn't he?"

"Wow. I've heard about these legends. The Grim Reaper. It harvests souls of the dead. Now, it did harvest that pilot's soul." Edge said in awe. We flew up to the rest of the squadron as SkyEye came in.

"SkyEye here. While you fought off the Butterfly Master, we have reports from Major Hunter of HAWX Squadron."

"What's the situation, SkyEye?" Minna asked

"HAWX, Warwolf and Red Moon Squadrons have severely damaged the heavy command cruiser." SkyEye answered "It's still functional, however, but the three squadrons have managed to destroy every major component. AA weaponry has been severely reduced and almost all of the command cruiser's engines have been destroyed."

"Any other details, SkyEye?" She asked as the other squadrons went up

"The HCC's air squadrons have nearly been annihilated thanks to the three." He answered "You all should have a clear run on it."

"Roger." I answered "All Strike Witches. New target is the Heavy Command Cruiser. Destroy it before it leaves Tokyo airspace."

"Roger!" They all answered as we flew up. We linked up with the rest of the squadrons as HAWX, Warwolf, and Red Moon withdrew from the airspace.

"This is Red Moon One." Red Moon said "HAWX, Warwolf and ourselves are nearly low on weaponry. We're withdrawing from the mission area. It's up to you to destroy that behemoth of a ship."

"Roger that, Red Moon." Lex said as we faced directly at the HCC. "Oh sweet Mary mother of God, that's a huge ship."

 ***BGM-Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War-Schinfaxi**

"I know, Lex." Minna assured him "We'll deal with that thing."

"Viper to all units, ready to hunt that whale?" Viper asked

"Roger that, Captain Ahab!" Omega answered cheerfully

"Hey, didn't he go down with Moby Dick in the end?" Bronco asked

"Yeah, I was just wondering the same thing." Viper said

"Wow. You two actually read it?" Omega asked as we saw a black trail of smoke coming from the HCC. Everyone started attacking it like a pack of wolves. While Viper, Omega and Bronco focused on the AA weapons, Reaper and the Witches focused on the engines.

"Cut off the legs first." Trude commanded "Aim for its remaining engines."

"We're following Trude's idea." I said "Target the back engines so it doesn't stay afloat." We then found Edge regaining her composure after her rage against the Butterfly Master and for the death of Slash. She joined up with us and supported the attack on the air squadrons.

"Edge to Ridgebacks, I'm taking command." She said to her wingmen. "Anyone who's hit, return to base now." Some of the UNF squadrons withdrew from the airspace either out of ammo or damaged. "Everyone else, spread out and attack the whale."

"This is Goodfellow."

"Yeah, I know." Omega answered "You got a bonus for whoever shoots down that thing, right?"

"Negative." Goodfellow answered as I destroyed an aerial missile launcher "Yeah, money's important but the bonuses are just carrots. What I want is something else."

"What do you mean, Commander?" I asked as Trude took down an Su-33.

"I'm going to bring Reaper into a full-fledged pilot." He answered as he radioed Reaper "Reaper, do you copy?"

"I'm all ears, Ulrich. What do you need?"

"If you go on the defensive, you'll never become the real thing." He began "The hungrier you are, the better. And the more reckless the situation, the better. Everything's in place. You ready to grow up?"

"Yes sir." He answered as we destroyed the last of the missile launchers and the engines. The Ridgebacks destroyed the last of the aerial defense units as the HCC became defenseless.

"All engines have been destroyed." SkyEye said "Now, aim for the forward cockpit. That should wrap it up."

"I'm nearly out of missiles, but I can do one more pass." Reaper said

"We'll support you, Rookie." Lex said as he, along with Minna, Trude, Erica, Ursula, Chris and I followed him in. Before heading in, I caught of glimpse of Lex activating his ability.

"Finish it off, guys!" Viper said "One good run ought to do it!" We got in front of it as we aimed at it.

"We've got hostiles on our twelve!" One of the HCC crew members said

"I think… I think I see the Reaper along with the Valkyries coming for me…" The other said as we fired our weapons at the cockpit. Reaper fired a salvo and Lex fired another, hitting it and destroying it.

"Command cruiser offline!" SkyEye said

"Who took it down? Number Four in the pirates and the Valkyries?" Edge asked

"Roger that, Edge." Reaper answered "A Valkyrie is a chooser of those who are to be slain, and the Reaper harvests the souls of the dead."

"I didn't know you studied mythology." Edge commented

"Learned it back while I was in King's College." Reaper answered

"Arrows, Witches and Ridgebacks, you made me proud today." Goodfellow congratulated us all

"Hey, I'm going to request extensive leave once I get back, okay?" Viper asked Got to see the ex-wife for a bit."

"You're retiring, Viper?" Minna asked

"Yep. Been planning on it for a while since Rookie joined up."

"All hostile units are either destroyed, retreating or captured by UN Forces." SkyEye analyzed "Lieutenant Bertz, how does it look on the ground?" No answer "Lieutenant Bertz, status report."

"T-This is Lieutenant Yoshika Miyafuji." Yoshika responded "Bad news, we've found the Lieutenant, but he's killed by a USEAN Sniper. We didn't reach him in time."

"Bertz is killed, Yoshika?" Doctor Miyafuji asked

"Unfortunately, oto-san. Are you okay though?"

"I'm fine. I've been inside the Tokyo airbase since the start of the battle."

"That's good." She answered "Lieutenant Speirs is now in command while Collins is now commander of his own unit, but under Speirs."

"Copy, Lieutenant Miyafuji." SkyEye answered "Unfortunately, it comes at a heavy cost for our side. All units, salute our courageous soldiers." Reaper circled around the command cruiser along with Edge as it descends gracefully into Tokyo Bay.

"Back to the sea you go…" Reaper said

"May you rest… in quiet slumber." Edge finished it off as we flew back to the airbase.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Great job, guys. That Moby Dick was a giant airborne command ship built in secrecy during the Cold War." Goodfellow started "Basically, in an attempt to cut down the number of aircraft they had to deploy, they decided to over-engineer this gigantic beast of a battleship. Also, the UAV lasers we saw on the butterflies are equipped with a visual-ID function that can recognize pilots by their flight helmets and strike as necessary. It automatically activates when they get close; a merciless weapon of murder. Watch out for it. The Butterfly Master's aircraft is apparently a re-engineered CFA-44, but we're still investigating the details.

"Whew… Anyway, thanks to your hard work, the enemy force has taken serious damage. Unfortunately, so have we. The Tokyo area is near the Far East's battle perimeter. It'll be a hot zone for a while to come, I imagine. We're all in for a long, tough slog here. Anyway, I was hoping we could have a celebration/retirement party for Viper, and Ayanami told us to have a Christmas off. Again, good job."

XXXXXXXXXX

Inside the airbase, the pilots from all squadrons gathered together for down time. Crenshaw told me that the pilots from Warwolf and Red Moon are William Bishop, and Sergei Illich. They fought together to stop a Russian criminal organization known as Blatnoi, and now aligned with USEA. It turns out that Crenshaw is retiring from aerial operations and now doing ground operations from the USS United States, and Major Hunter is the new leader of the squadron.

After talking with him, the Witches received a Christmas present, which turns out to be iPhone 6's. The Bone Arrow pilots, along with Ridgeback members Fencer and Axeman, taught the Witches how to handle their new phones. I received help from Lex, who has major experience with it. Minna then talked with Lex while I then moved to the food table, and only brought out a can of Pepsi, until Trude came into view. "I see you're standing by the food table, James." She said as she opened up a can of Sprite.

"Hey luv. Cheers for being socially awkward?"

"Yep." She looked up and saw a mistletoe "Oh look. Mistletoe." I chuckled a bit as she kissed me. "Merry Christmas, James. I just hope that we'll return home someday."

"I know, Trude. But, who knows how long before we can go back." I answered as Madoka and Chris came over as we chatted as the night rolled on. Speaking of chats, where's Reaper?

 **Reaper's P.O.V.**

Instead of being at the party, I was in the hangar, looking over my Eagle. So far, the Witches have helped us through and through. And now with USEA on the rise, they have adopted the moniker of 'Valkyrie', for they will unleash chaos onto the USEAN Armed Forces. I wasn't the only person in the hangar, however. I found Edge standing at the mouth of the hangar, watching the snow fall on Tokyo. I walked up to her as she continued to watch.

"Edge." She looked over, but only gave me a curt nod "You not at the party as well?"

"It's fine, Reaper." She answered "I prefer myself secluded from social engagements. Only single conversations will do."

"But what are you doing here?" I asked

"I'm just… wrapping myself together with what transpired today. Seeing Slash killed by the Butterfly Master and…"

"It wasn't yours or anyone's fault, Edge." I assured her "We just haven't known what that pilot can do."

"Keep telling yourself that, Reaper." She said coldly "I'm not sure what will happen to the other pilots and the Witches." She then made a little smile "Still, it looks nice outside."

"I guess so. What does it remind you of?"

"One thing. Razgriz." I tilted my head with curiosity "A dark demon who wrought insane amounts of destruction onto the land. Afterwards, it became dormant for a time, only to return. I don't know the last of the details, but it may be one that's important. But what does this scene remind you of?"

"A member of my family. A pilot for the United States who vanished in a blink of an eye. No traces of the pilot's craft or remains were found." I answered "I'm not sure if we'll be reunited."

"You will one day, Reaper. I'm going to bed. Have a good night." She left the hangar as I remained, continuing to watch the snow fall. "Oh, and one more thing. Merry Christmas, Reaper." I smiled as she departed for the bedrooms.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **26** **th** **December, 2019**

"Everyone here?" Goodfellow began "A lot of you probably haven't met before, but just listen up for now. In preparation for the battle against the USEAN Army, the UN has requested that Arrows join them as a regular force. Arrows has agreed to this request. As a result, all Arrows units have been hereby disbanded. You'll be regrouped as members of the ISAF forces, the International Sphere Allied Forces and with Task Force 118 'Arrowblades', an independent assault force under direct Military Staff Committee command." The logo shows three arrowheads forming a triangle.

"I will continue to serve as commander." He added "Air squadrons affiliated with the regular force will be disbanded and regrouped. Edge and the Ridgebacks will join the Arrowblades as well. In addition, proven mercenaries and privateers from a multitude of countries will be joining our force." Numerous squad insignias appeared, now affiliated with the Arrowblades. We may no longer be under UN independent command, but we'll still receive rewards for our performance as before.

"We're now launching 'Operation Eternal Liberation', a military operation covering all defense lines across Eurasia. If you're new here, let me make one thing straight: If you're the top earner, you get first priority over everyone else. You want money, you want fame? Then you're gonna have to outdo our ace here."

"Who?" James asked. A picture then showed Reaper's insignia, now marked with the infinity logo.

"As for the Witches, you'll continue to serve under the Arrows. We'll find a way to bring you back home, but for now, you'll help us with this war. If nothing else, dismissed."

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Everything is now set in motion. Operation Eternal Liberation has begun and Reaper is the number one ace in the Arrowblades. How did I do with Reaper and Edge? Did adding HAWX Squadron seem like a good idea? Tell me a few things, I'll listen. Next up will be…**

XXXXXXXXXX

It is a quiet day in Berlin. People are going about their daily business, until that peace is shattered. Out of nowhere, enemy F-4 Phantom's, Dassault Mirage 2000-5's, F-14 Tomcat's, B-52 Stratofortress bombers, and Bell Huey's attacked Berlin. C-17 Globemaster transports are following suit. Soon, the UN Army responded as a fleet of F-15E Strike Eagle's and MiG-29 Fulcrums launched from the nearby airbase. Inside one plane, one pilot has a black eagle on the tail of his craft. He entered the runway, awaiting takeoff.

"Garuda One, you're clear for takeoff." The tower said

"Garuda One, callsign 'Talisman', taking off." Talisman's Eagle kicked in the afterburners as his jet took off, ready to hit the USEAN Aerial Fleet from head on.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Don't know what's happening here. But, I may have spoiled it for you. Anyway, I'll see you in the next chapter with the Invasion of Berlin. See you there.**


	7. Chapter 6

Reaper: Hey guys, Reaper here filling in for kh2996 for this chapter. I do not know why he does this for every chapter introduction, but it's just a way to fill in the time until the real fun begins. So, this chapter, the Arrows, Witches and Ridgebacks are taking a break while a squadron known as 'Garuda' will be the main spotlight for this. From what 96 said, you are eager to read the chapter. Well, from what he said, if the readers are eager, skip the reviews. If not, then do so. Well, that's simple. Now, here's the invasion of Berlin. Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6: Invasion of Berlin (Through the Heart of a Nation)

 **Berlin, Federal Republic of Germany**

 **January 2** **nd** **, 2020**

XXXXXXXXXX

"Attention all pilots!" The briefer exclaimed "Our capital city of Berlin is under attack by unknown aircraft! Damage from the attacks is widespread throughout the city. All planes, scramble and intercept all threats immediately!"

XXXXXXXXXX

 ***BGM: Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation-Invasion of Gracemeria**

Across the Berlin skyline, an aerial fleet of UNF F-15E Strike Eagle's and MiG-29 Fulcrum's came in to defend the city. A while earlier, German military intelligence caught wind of an attack, and the enemy made its first move by destroying a symbolic structure, the Brandenburg Gate.

On Berlin's now-reactivated Tempelhof Airport, the Luftwaffe launched its own complimentary of fighters, consisting of F-16 Fighting Falcons, F/A-18 Hornet's and F-15E's made by Artemis, and Macmillan Heavy Industries. In one F-15E, a lone pilot is being taxied to the runway while being escorted by a Hornet and a Fighting Falcon.

 **UNF 8** **th** **Air Division, 28** **th** **Fighter Squadron 'Garuda'**

 **Royal Canadian Air Force**

"They took out Brandenburg Gate!" A soldier shouted

"Who's attacking?!" Another asked

"What the hell is going on!?

"Control, get those planes up, fast." One of the tower members ordered

"Roger that." He answered "All craft, you're cleared for takeoff." The F-15E rolled over to the runway and kicked in the afterburners.

"Garuda One, you are cleared for takeoff." The tower

"Garuda One, Ethan Hardins, callsign Talisman. Roger. Taking off." Talisman's Eagle zoomed down the runway, as he lifted his plane up into the sky.

"Takeoff complete." The controller said "Cerberus Team, runway clearance granted. Takeoff when ready. All aircraft under airborne command's jurisdiction following takeoff. This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill." Talisman's Eagle flew to a large aerial squadron composed of UNF and Luftwaffe aircraft.

"UNF-affiliated Airborne Warning and Control System Ghost Eye to all scrambling defense craft and of United Nations affiliated." Ghost Eye said "The situation has not yet been ascertained. We must implement an emergency reformation. Follow your individual instructions." Ghost Eye then caught wind that Ethan doesn't have a wingman on him. "Garuda One, you do not have a wingman. Let's see… Shamrock. Shamrock, are you alone too?" Ethan then watched a lone F-16 flying without a partner of his own. "Very well, as of now you're Garuda Two."

"Okay." Shamrock answered as he flew next to Ethan. "So I'm Garuda Two. Garuda One, I've got your back."

"Hold up, I'm sending in another pilot." Ghost Eye said "Coppelion, you're now Garuda Three."

"Roger, Ghost Eye." A MiG-29 flew next to the two craft. "I'm Garuda Three. Name's Franca Martin. Garuda One and Two, I'll follow your lead. I believe Garuda Two and I were never that good with directions anyhow."

"That's what I was thinking." Shamrock answered. Garuda Team watched as several squadrons turned to attack the unknown enemy.

"Garuda Team, you are authorized to engage any hostile aircraft above Berlin." Ghost Eye ordered as Garuda Team banked left.

"Roger that, Ghost Eye." Talisman answered "Let's teach them to think twice before invading a city." As Garuda Team entered the maelstrom, numerous squadrons of Phantoms, Tomcat's, and Mirage 2000-5's entered to greet the three pilots. Meanwhile, squadrons of B-52's bombed the city, destroying buildings and UNF army units.

"Reinforcements are here." An enemy pilot said "Stay alert."

"Ghost Eye to Garuda One, Talisman, Garuda Two, Shamrock, and Garuda Three, Coppelion. We're currently in a state of emergency." Ghost Eye reported "Berlin is under attack from unknown invasion forces. Do whatever you can to fend off the invasion." Talisman, Shamrock and Coppelion fired a salvo of missiles as it hits enemy Phantom and Tomcat squadrons.

"Garuda One, roger." Talisman said as he banked right, followed by his squadron

"Garuda Two, roger."

"Garuda Three, roger. Talisman, you call the shots."

"Alright." Talisman answered "Coppelion, you handle the B-52's and the UH-9 choppers. Shamrock, you're with me and attack the fighters. Use of your special weapons are authorized."

"Roger." Coppelion answered "Breaking off now." Coppelion broke off from the formation and started attacking the bombers with her Vulcan cannon. Another voice came in.

"This is Commander Windhover of the 15th Squadron." Windhover said "The enemy is expanding its field of attack. Stay alert." He watched as three red-tailed F-16's destroying a few fighters

"Garuda One to Windhover, roger." Talisman answered. Windhover got behind an enemy fighter and destroyed it.

"Saker, Lanner, focus on the Mirage 2000-5's." Windhover ordered "They may be attacking each army installation."

"Copy that, Commander." Saker answered "Engaging." A pair of Mirage 2000-5's were about to attack a fortified position before both Saker and Lanner destroyed the two jets.

"This is Flight Lieutenant Avalanche of the 2nd Strike Fighter Squadron." Avalanche said "We have incoming C-17 Globemaster transport planes entering Berlin airspace. They may be bringing in more reinforcements."

"Talisman here. Where did they come from?" Talisman asked as he shot down a bandit

"Focus all anti-aircraft fire on those bombers." A UNF ground soldier ordered "Don't let them get any closer." Shamrock fired his Vulcan cannon onto one of the bombers before Ghost Eye relayed a message to the UNF aerial fleet

"We have an ID on the invaders." Ghost Eye analyzed "We're engaged with the USEAN military." Much of the fleet was surprised to hear it.

"The USEANS?!" Windhover asked surprisingly

"They have been ignored by the UN for years." Avalanche continued "Looks like they finally snapped."

"They even picked a grand time to attack as well." Coppelion said as she took down another bomber "This must be a retaliatory strike after what happened in Tokyo."

"You mean, Operation Cherry Blossom?" Shamrock asked as he evaded a missile and did a cobra maneuver to get onto a Phantom's tail

"Yeah." She answered as she turned her attention to the Globemaster transport fleet. "I've watched the news and Bone Arrow and Ridgeback flights have these new units who call themselves Valkyrie's."

"The Witches you mean." Ghost Eye said

"Heard they came from another world." Windhover said "Those girls must be really powerful beings." Talisman got behind a flight of Mirage 2000-5's and fired a salvo of six air-to-air missiles. He then opened fire onto the USEAN helicopters with his machine guns and then focused his attention to the bomber fleet.

 **Coppelion's P.O.V.**

"Ghost Eye, what are the contents of the Globemaster's cargo?" I asked as my MiG-29 neared the transport fleet

"Each of the transports contain airborne tanks." Ghost Eye analyzed "All of them are M551 Sheridan tanks that were originally phased out of production and service."

"How in the world are they still making them?" I asked as I flipped a switch, activating my R-73 missiles

"We have no idea, Coppelion." He answered "You're near the transport fleet." On my radar, I can see eight transports that are about to drop airborne tanks. "They dropped their loads and turned tail and ran out from Berlin airspace.

"Should be easy enough." I slowed my Fulcrum down as I lined myself up to the airborne tanks. "Time is now ten thirty in the morning. Thank you for flying Painful Airlines and have a nice trip down." I fired my GSh-30-1 cannon as I tore holes onto the tank's parachutes. That would allow for the airborne tanks to not move forward and be easy targets for the Bundeswehr. Each pass I made, made clean hits as the tanks fell to the Earth. "Ghost Eye, any more transports?"

"We've found eight more transports heading for Tempelhof Airport." He answered "They may be taking over the airport."

"Copy that last." I banked my jet left and screamed towards the airport "What I want to know is how USEA got past our radar net?"

"I want to know it also, Garuda Three. You're near the engage point." I smiled under my oxygen mask as I readied my cannon once again.

 **Talisman's P.O.V.**

"There are so many." I muttered silently as I took down a bomber. The UNF aerial fleet destroyed numerous fighters as they held their ground. On the ground, the Bundeswehr were holding their own against the onslaught of USEAN forces.

"Ghost Eye, how much of the invasion forces have been dealt with?" Shamrock asked

"About sixty percent of USEAN forces are at operational capacity." Ghost Eye answered "Just a little more."

"Roger. Any status from the UFN squadrons?" I asked as I destroyed a Tomcat as Shamrock did the same.

"They are reporting that attack craft are commencing their attack on the ground forces." He answered "Reports said that the USEANS only bought in tanks and infantry."

"Looks like they only brought in the usual strike force." I commented "But, they should come more prepared than what they bought right now." One of the B-52's pierced through the anti-air defenses and dropped its payload onto some of the buildings. I got behind it as I fired a missile, destroying it. Then, I shot down a Phantom with my cannon as I turned left. "Coppelion, how are things on your end?"

"I've intercepted multiple transport planes that are dropping off tanks onto the battlefield." She answered "So far, the first wave of tanks didn't reach the ground. Now, I'm going after the ones heading for Tempelhof Airport." My missile warning blared as I easily evaded it by doing a hard-left turn.

"Copy that, Coppelion." I answered as Shamrock, Windhover, and Avalanche got kills of their own. A Tomcat got behind me as I did a small loop and easily shot it down. "Target down, moving to the next."

"Enemy forces are down to forty percent." Ghost Eye analyzed "We're gaining ground."

 **Coppelion's P.O.V.**

Above Tempelhof Airport, I saw eight more transport planes dropping off more airborne tanks. From that direction, they may be planning on sneaking from behind to ambush the Bundeswehr defenders. "Alright. Just like before." I slowed down again, and fired onto the parachutes, causing the tanks to freefall into the ground.

"Nice work, Garuda Three." I heard Avalanche complementing me "Take care of as many of those tanks as you can while they're up in the air. It's like shooting fish in a barrel."

"Roger, Avalanche. I'm almost done with these pesky tanks." I went after one transport plane and fired a missile.

"Low-life UN dog!" One of the transport pilots cried out "Only they would have to shoot down a transport that is defenseless and dropped its cargo."

"My bad." I sarcastically said as I turned back to Berlin's downtown core. Talisman and Shamrock continued to engage the enemy as the UNF squadrons began to push the enemy out of Berlin.

"So, those bastards think they can barge into someone's house without even calling first." Windhover commented as he took down a bomber.

"Unbelievable." Shamrock commented "I say we teach them a few manners before we kick them out." As I pulled myself into the maelstrom, Talisman and Shamrock destroyed a few helicopters that were about to land some troops. Unfortunately, a pair of Mirage 2000-5's passed through the AA defense and bombed the main administrative building, the Reichstag.

"No! We've lost the Reichstag!" A UNF soldier cried out

"Dammit!" A German soldier said "Confirm our chain of command! Tell them the Reichstag is destroyed by the USEANS!"

"Ghost Eye, were any of the military leaders inside?" Talisman asked as I destroyed a Mirage. I banked right and teamed with Windhover to destroy a bomber.

"Unfortunately so, Garuda One." Ghost Eye answered "Command has now placed Oberstleutnant Isara Gunther in command of the Bundeswehr. I'm patching her in now." After a few radio tunings, Isara's voice soon spoke.

"Oberstleutnant Gunther to all UNF and Bundeswehr units, hold the city at all costs. Do not let the USEAN army capture the capital." She ordered as the fight on the ground became more intense

"Garuda Team, watch your necks out there." Ghost Eye ordered "Stick with close range targets and run them down."

"Talisman, copy." He answered as I returned to his wing "Garuda, stick close, but don't stray too far out now."

 **Talisman's P.O.V.**

"Holy cow, there are so many fighters." Coppelion said "They're starting to bring in Falcons to the fight as well, Talisman." Coppelion and Shamrock destroyed two Falcons while I avoided a missile.

"The USEAN threat level has been reduced." Ghost Eye said "You should be able to hold out against them."

"Garuda One, Garuda Three, we've almost got them." Shamrock said confidently "Let's do this one plane at a time."

"I'm with you on that, Shamrock." I answered. "Windhover, Avalanche, how are things against the bombers?" Windhover got behind a bomber as he tore it to pieces.

"Things are going good, Garuda One." Windhover answered "The bomber fleet has been significantly reduced. Boys on the ground will be happy for that."

"Roger that. Keep going." Avalanche meanwhile destroyed one of the airborne tanks on the ground with a Maverick missile and Coppelion destroyed the last one. "That takes care of the tanks."

"Ghost Eye, how are things looking on the ground?" Shamrock asked as he got behind a Tomcat

"We've managed to stave them off so far. But we've got to stay on constant alert." Ghost Eye answered

"Roger that." Shamrock said as he destroyed a Stratofortress bomber. On the ground, the UNF and German forces are steadily pushing the USEAN Army out of Berlin. Some personnel brought civilians into underground subways, or stayed inside their homes. In the sky, we're managing to hold our own as well. Some UNF aircraft have been shot down, but we still manage to gain air superiority over Berlin.

"USEAN military strength are down to thirty percent. You're almost there." Ghost Eye analyzed

"Looks like the USEANS are running out of steam." Avalanche commented on the oncoming breaking point of the USEAN forces. "Had enough boys?"

"Almost." Coppelion answered "Just a little more." I watched as a final squadron of five bombers soon descended onto the city. "Talisman, five bombers incoming."

"Let's go, you two." We banked and accelerated right and made a beeline for the incoming bombers. But, something seems odd about these B-52's. We've found our answer when we came in close range. "What on Earth, machine guns?" We zoomed past them and went to the left side, out of range from the machine guns.

"I thought machine gun defenses have been phased out on bombers." Shamrock commented

"I thought so too, Shamrock." I answered

"Who puts machine guns on a bomber anymore?" Coppelion complained

"Damn it." I seethed "Can't get behind them. Garuda, head for the front and fire you missiles at their cockpits. Don't let them destroy any more of the city."

"Roger!" We sped forward and turned our planes to the front of the bombers. "Got tone. Fox Two!"

"Fox Two!" The entire team fired at the bombers as the entire bomber squadron has been destroyed. "There goes another splash." Ghost Eye soon radioed the entire aerial fleet.

"The USEAN threat level has been significantly reduced to near non-operational status." He reported the entire fleet "Drive them out of Germany."

"Let's wrap this up!" I rallied everyone as the USEAN craft and ground forces are turning tail and running. We feel that victory is within reach… But we were dead wrong.

XXXXXXXXXX

High above the Polish-German border, a large object, being flanked by four smaller vessels, flew slowly across the sky. One of the captains on board the vessel spoke to a group of fighter craft that contained Su-33 Flanker-D's. "Aigaion to Strigon Team, we're prepared to launch." Below them, eleven black bodied with orange trim aircraft are moving towards Berlin like a stabbed rat.

 **USEAN Air Force**

 **370** **th** **Aviation Regiment, 9** **th** **Tactical Fighter Squadron**

 **Strigon Team**

"Strigon Leader to Aigaion." The lead pilot answered "We will commence mission operations once your delivery is complete." The lead pilot and its squadron pitched up and banked right as the Aigaion moved slowly above Seelow Heights.

"Attention all aircraft." The Captain ordered "We are ready with Nimbus launch. Begin the countdown." The topside of the Aigaion began to open up missile silos.

"Booster ignition complete." One of the weapons officer notified

"Launch in five, four, three two, one, fire!" The Nimbus missiles shot out of the Aigaion as it embarked to Berlin as Strigon watched close from behind.

"Engage the enemy at will following Nimbus impact." The lead pilot ordered "Finish them off." The eleven Flanker aircraft banked in multiple directions as they followed the missiles to Berlin.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Talisman's P.O.V.**

The sky seems quiet at the moment, as the USEAN Army is being routed and its Air Force retreating back to allied territory. As we relaxed for a bit, something appeared on my radar.

"What's this…? Missiles?!" Ghost Eye said as the missiles are burst mid-air.

"Holy Cow, what is that?!" Coppelion asked as we saw multiple UNF aircraft being destroyed by the burst missiles. "Ghost Eye, I don't see any pilots bailing out!"

"Number Three!" One of the UNF pilots shouted "Your radio's down! Number Three, where the hell are you?!"

"Multiple cruise missiles just detonated mid-air!" Avalanche analyzed "Half of our planes have been wiped off the radar!"

"What the hell is happening?!" Shamrock asked, trying to assess what happened "Where are they coming from?!"

"You tell me, Shamrock." I answered "The entire sky's on fire!"

"More enemy cruise missiles incoming!" Ghost Eye said

"Those are no ordinary cruise missiles…" Windhover analyzed "Evade like hell if you want out of this alive!" Many UNF planes soon fell under the blast of the cruise missiles. Following Windhover's advice, only a third of our original force are still flying. Shamrock, Coppelion, and I kept evading the missile blasts.

"Dammit! What about the city? What about Berlin?" Shamrock asked. I tried to give an answer before Ghost Eye brought in more bad news.

"Warning!" He began "Additional enemy planes have been spotted on radar. You don't want to know how many." We then found eleven Su-33's flying right for the city, along with additional reinforcements.

"This is so not good." I muttered as additional Tomcat's and Falcons are seen along with the new arrivals. They fired at us as we evaded the missiles. "These guys have to be USEA's last resort squadron. But, whoever launched those cruise missiles may have turned the tide of the battle."

"This is Strigon Twelve. Target acquired. Moving to engage."

"Calling all Strigon planes." The lead pilot commanded "Berlin shall be ours for the taking."

"Roger." One of the Strigon pilots answered

"So, they're called Strigon, huh?" Coppelion asked "Let's see how they live up to their name."

"Coppelion, you thinking that…?" I saw that Coppelion nodded within her helmet "Alright. Garuda, commence attack, stay close to each other. They may be elite aces."

"Roger!" We entered into the maelstrom as we took on the Strigon Team. We twisted and turned against the Flanker's. "There's so many of them." Shamrock said as he did a cobra maneuver to get a Flanker in front of him. With Shamrock glued to a Strigon plane's tail, he fired two missiles and shot him down.

"Strigon Leader, one's down!" Strigon Twelve said

"Keep clear of the others. Shoot them down." Strigon Leader ordered

"Nice work, Shamrock." I complimented him "Incoming!" We easily evaded the missiles as Coppelion got behind another Strigon member.

"Got one on me!" A Strigon pilot cried out

"Have fun trying to bail." Coppelion said as she fired a pair of missiles "Fox Two!" Her missiles connected as another Strigon member is shot down.

"What's happening here? Two of our planes have been shot down." Strigon Twelve analyzed as he looked at a shot down UNF Fulcrum.

"They seem to be more skilled than I imagined." Strigon Leader said "Leave these fighters to me." I watched as one Flanker broke away from his wingman.

"What are you doing?" I asked to the Flanker

"This is Ghost Eye to all planes." Ghost Eye reported "Oberstleutnant Gunther and UNF Aerial Defence Command has ordered an evacuation. You've been ordered to give up Berlin. Break away from this airspace and head west."

"Are you out of your mind?" Windhover lashed out "We can't comply with that order."

"We are at a militarily huge disadvantage." Ghost Eye answered back "Comply with the order and head west."

"This is Avalanche, we're not going anywhere." Avalanche defied the new order

"Listen!" Ghost Eye shouted "It's only temporary. The plan is to withdraw, meet up with all remaining forces in each area, then regroup for a counter-attack. We can't afford to lose you. Follow the order. We'll come back to Berlin. That's all I can promise." When I heard the order to withdraw, I got behind the Strigon Leader's craft.

"This is Garuda Two to Garuda One." Shamrock said "We really should get out of here."

"Garuda Three to Garuda One, come on Talisman." Coppelion ordered "We can't stay around here much longer."

"Roger. I'm coming." I answered "But first, I'll make a decisive blow to the Strigon Leader's plane." It became a tango for five minutes, with cobra maneuvers and mini-loops. I fired a pair of missiles as Strigon Leader evaded, but the final missile honed in on him. Finally, it connected. "Got him!" His plane started trailing black smoke as Strigon Twelve rallied to him.

"Strigon Leader is hit!" He shouted "Are you alright, sir?!" After the missile hit him, I turned my plane west and followed the rest of what was remaining of the UNF and Luftwaffe squadrons away from Berlin.

"Dammit! My plane has taken quite a hit." Strigon Leader replied "I don't think I can fly like this. Berlin is now under our control. All planes, return to base. Strigon Two, I'm leaving you in charge."

"Roger, Lieutenant Colonel Voychek." Strigon Two replied as my squad continued to fly away from the city. "I'll take command from here. I hope you make it, sir." As soon as Strigon Two took command of the entire squadron, we already fled from the combat airspace.

"Garuda Team, you've made it out of the combat zone. Head for the rendezvous point."

"I promise we'll be back for you." Shamrock said "Just a little longer."

"We promise." Coppelion said as we flew to the UNF controlled zone. I looked back at the helpless city, as it now fell under the occupation of the USEAN Federation.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Our military has escaped destruction thanks to your valiant efforts on the battlefield." The briefer said "But our capital of Berlin has been temporarily occupied by USEAN forces, and our central government, in which the Reichstag survived destruction, has been usurped by them as well. The USEAN Federation had declared war with Germany as it simultaneously launched a surprise attack on Berlin. In response, the Bundesrepublik Deutschland political and Joint Chiefs of Staff, along with the UN Security Council, unanimously adopted a resolution for a liberation campaign for Germany, along with those countries of the United Nations which were annexed under USEAN control.

"Our forces remaining in Germany are still fighting in desperation to protect our country. Once our intelligence has been sorted and confirmed, the Bundeswehr, along with the UNF, must immediately regroup and counterattack against the USEAN Federation. The beautiful country of Germany belongs to us, and only us—the German people. Deutschland über USEA."

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Trude's P.O.V.**

 **Tokyo, Japan**

 **January 2** **nd** **, 2020**

It has been since Christmas that the USEAN Federation had laid siege to the city. JASDF and UNF units are currently rebuilding the damage that had wade waste to the city. Medics, soldiers, pilots and Witches are currently tending to the wounded, mainly Miyafuji. I was busy training new pilots when Kazane walked up. The familiar sound of her bells rang as I turned to her.

"Oh, Kazane." I said "Is there something you need?" She nodded as she turned to a new pilot behind her. She has short ghost white hair, and red eyes, and that she has a shy look on her face. She was also wearing a JASDF uniform. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Maaya Fujimoto." Kazane answered "She wants to be employed into the Bone Arrow Squadron after seeing that they are down a man." I walked up to the new pilot as she hid behind Kazane. "It's okay, Maaya. She's friendly. As long as you don't tick her off."

"You know I heard it completely, Kazane." I said as I crossed my arms and smiled "But, I'll lay off on you for now." Kazane then turned to Maaya to introduce herself. "Hi, I'm Gertrud Barkhorn, Wing Commander of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing and of Task Force 118." I extended my hand to her as she hesitantly shook it.

"Uh… Hello." She answered "S-Sorry. I'm really shy."

"It's okay, Fujimoto." I put a hand on her shoulder "I wonder, why you are joining the Arrows when you could have been with the JASDF."

"I wanted to join the Arrows because… because…" Maaya tried to come up with an answer before she turned to find Reaper, who is currently with Shirley while they are maintaining his jet. "Reaper!" Reaper turned to see Maaya as they hugged each other.

"It's been so long, Maaya." Reaper said "What are you doing here?"

"I resigned from my post as a JASDF pilot." Maaya answered as she rubbed her hands gingerly "I came here because your squad is a man short."

"Well, I've been talking to Goodfellow lately, and James and Minna are finding out who to fill the position." Reaper said "We've been searching pilots who are just like each and every pilot. And so far, nothing came up."

"And you're planning on recruiting her into your ranks." I said "Kazane, ask how many hours of flight time did she perform." Kazane asked Maaya of her performance records for her time in the JASDF, and she was astonished by her resume.

"She had over three thousand hours in her F-15J Eagle." Kazane answered "Not to mention she's an ace with over thirty kills, and took part in a skirmish against Blatnoi forces in Vladivostok."

"I've known that Blatnoi is a Russian-based terrorist organization, but what did they do?"

"They made a coup by making the 'New Russian Federation', made of those who are disgruntled by the current government and NATO forces." Maaya answered "Ironically, the reason for the ultranationalists taking power is because of a lone pilot who lost his lover."

"Krista Yoslav was killed by a misfire in a NATO-led bombing raid during the Bosnian War." Hiyori said "That's what happened during the said coup and much of Russia's forces are half-annihilated, and currently rebuilding."

"And all it took was a will of a single man." I commented "Who is Russia's current president?"

"It's currently led by Alex Romanova." Kazane answered "It's not known to the entire world that President Romanov is actually a Princess and the last remaining descendant to the Romanov Dynasty. No one knows it, except those that she can trust. Including the military."

"Then how come she conceals herself as a boy?" Reaper asked intriguingly

"I have no idea, but it's to avoid past wounds made during the First World War." Kazane answered "Her full name is Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova. She thought to have died, but in reality, she became Anna Anderson before she gave birth to Aleksandra, the current Russian President."

"Damn." Reaper commented "First exiled and now leading the Russians. How she persevered is a great mystery."

"I guess so." I commented "Now, why is Maaya wanting to join the Arrows?"

"Simple." She answered, gaining a bit of confidence "It's to join up with my childhood friend." Reaper playfully ruffled her hair.

"I see what you mean." I answered smilingly "If you're planning on joining, Goodfellow said that you cannot bring your own military aircraft into the team."

"It's true." Reaper said "The pilots in the Arrows have their signature aircraft. What aircraft did you have other experience from?" Maaya thought long and hard about one of the aircraft she has more experience like her Eagle. After a few seconds, she found her answer.

"I have… I have much experience in a MiG-29." She smiled sheepishly. We tilted our heads in confusion.

"And I thought Viper has a knack in a MiG." Reaper said "Do you really know how to fly in one?"

"I've done so in a military exercise." Maaya answered "One of the pilots taught me how to fly in one as well."

"Well, if you join, you're required to have a TAC name. You have one in mind?" Reaper asked

"I would like… Iolite as my callsign. Secondary will be Zebu." Maaya answered

"If that's settled, I'll have Goodfellow allow you to join." Just then, I saw Miyafuji running towards us.

"Barkhorn-san! Something's wrong in Berlin!" She panted

"Berlin?" I asked. I went inside the common room as Minna, Erica, Ursula, Chris, and Heidemarie watch with worry as they saw multiple flashes across the modern-day Berlin skyline. James was with them as well, with a look of worry and shock. "When did… When did this…?"

"Just a while ago luv." James answered "Berlin has fallen to the USEAN forces." My hand then clenched into a tight fist.

"We saved our Berlin… And they didn't save theirs…" I silently stated "James… We need to liberate Berlin." James nodded and assured me that Berlin will be liberated soon.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Unknown Location**

"How is 'Subject Zeta'?" A scientist asked

"'Subject Zeta' has been really quiet lately." A Major said "Zeta didn't react to anything we threw at it. We even tried to break its mind, but we didn't. Hypnosis, no. Torture, no. Rape, no. Nothing can't even break it."

"I don't know what to think about it." The scientist answered "And to believe that we captured one of the most powerful pilots in the United Nations. You know, I'm glad that North Korea broke away from the UN, otherwise, we didn't get Zeta in the first place." The Major smiled

"Trust me. 'Subject Zeta' will join the USEAN cause soon." The Major answered "For now, we'll try to transform Zeta into a powerful weapon that can rival an ace pilot."

"Right. Once the substance is set, Zeta will be very powerful." The two then left Zeta's cell, but unbeknownst to the two, Zeta began to glow blue. Under her mask, she spoke sinisterly.

"I seek… vengeance…" Zeta began "You… all of USEA… and of North Korea… will suffer greatly." The blue glow died down, as it returned to normal status and slept.

XXXXXXXXXX

Reaper: Hey readers. Berlin is finished and we're moving onto the Avalon Dam mission next chapter. Now, here, you know how Zebu joined, and wondering who is 'Subject Zeta'. All in due time, Zeta will be revealed. And just a heads up, she'll escape… Elfen Lied-style. Yeah, 96 is going on the deep end, is he? For now, enjoy the chapter, and see you in Avalon. Bye.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Hey guys, 96 here. Forgot one last thing. Happy Birthday Minna!**

Minna: Thank you! (Hugs him)

 **And here's your gift.** (Gives her Kurt Flachfeld's unfinished songsheets) **Apparently, you, Daniel and Lex can complete some of the unfinished songs that Kurt didn't finish.**

Lex: Daniel? Who's Daniel?

Cipher: That would be me. Daniel Cross, callsign Cipher and Minna's boyfriend. And before you ask, it's in another one of 96's stories.

Lex: I see. She's a thing of beauty, huh?

Cipher: Yep. Don't worry, you'll get her like I did.

Minna: (Chuckles cutely) Can't believe that you two are being friends already.

Cipher: Yeah. I guess so. But that's only in 'Demon Lord', Minna. I'm just here for a guest appearance.

 **I allowed him to, since it's your birthday and all.**

Minna: Best birthday gift I received, 96. Thank you.

 **Don't mention it. Anyway, see you in the next chapter, and say 'Happy Birthday' to Minna. Bye.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello again guys, and welcome back to another chapter of 'Strike Witches Infinity'. Berlin has fallen but it only fueled a liberation campaign against USEA. Now that Central Europe may be overrun pretty soon, the UNF has to step up their game and push USEA out of Central and Eastern Europe. Now, we're at the Avalon Dam where things will get a little… hairy. First, reviews.**

 _ **Guest Reviewer:**_ Thanks, and yes, USEA just crapped itself.

 _ **Gamerman22:**_ Yep. You already know her.

 _ **Colonel AmiruddinArifSulaiman:**_ Well, a lot of coverage and filling in missions.

James: Also, You're right about one thing, the entire world needs to be liberated. It will take a while because of many, many things.

 **My point exactly.**

Trude: Not to mention you having to create multiple chapters that are based on the game or ones that are not known to the public.

 **Yep. Thanks for the info.**

 _ **Thorthemighty321:**_ You're right about one thing. During the production, Bandai Namco producers originally wanted to give Garuda Team a three-man squad, until they decided to make it a pair like in Zero, but you do have the Allied Forces around you to have your back. The reason for Garuda Three to be named Coppelion...? You can guess where I got it from.

 _ **Adwalutfi25:**_ Yes. Isara Gunther is from 'Valkyria Chronicles'. She'll be the leader of the German Armed Forces since a majority of the command had been killed due to the bombing of the Reichstag. And I'm glad that you have taken inspiration from my work, and I hope that you'll become a successful fanfiction writer.

 **Now, let's start.**

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7: The Valley of the King

XXXXXXXXXX

 **January 4** **th** **, 2020**

 **Tokyo, Japan**

 **Reaper's P.O.V.**

Inside the hangar, all I can do is watch the snow falling onto the runway. Come to think of it, it hasn't stopped snowing since New Year's. That means that there were few training and recon sessions across the Japanese Sea. From what happened in Berlin has completely stunned the UN Security Council. To make things worse, the Karlsland Witches are as equally angered by these events alone, as USEA's sphere of influence extends westward. So far, there wasn't anything happening in the Asian Theater, apart from the resistance attacks made from Chinese and Korean forces.

As I continued to watch the snow, I turned my head to find Kei standing at the doorway. I motioned to her to join me as she joined up at the mouth of the hangar. "Still watching the snow fall?"

"I'm still thinking about my relative. I haven't heard from anyone if my relative is still alive or not."

"Don't worry about it, Reaper." She assured me "Once we find your relative, then you'll be at peace once again."

"That might take time. But you're right. Also, why are you here?" I found a small shade of red crept on Edge's face.

"Oh… uh… N-No reason…" She stammered as she calmed down again "I… I just found out today that I have been made squad leader."

"Well, congratulations, Edge." I said upon hearing of her new position "I guess all of that flying as a wingman has played off well."

"Not only that, UNF headquarters has officially given me status as second-in-command." She said "That means that I'm following your orders since…" I tilted my head with curiosity "Since they placed you as the highest ranking ace in the UNF now."

"Well, I just enrolled myself as a mercenary last month, and you, however have more combat experience than I have." I countered "You should have been the Commander after all, not me."

"It's their choice, not mine, Reaper." She answered forcefully "The reason why I'm doing this is because of what had happened in the last operation. I do not want another flight lead to die in front of my eyes." I saw Kei turning her head away from me, either because she's cross or that the fact that she's having this attitude that I saw in Japanese manga. I think it's called 'tsundere'. When she turned around, her face was a bit red.

"You okay, Edge?" I asked. I then watched her take my right hand and curled my pinky, in which she connected it with hers.

"Promise me, Reaper. I don't want to lose you as a flight lead or a leading ace. Even if it comes down to us as the last pilots, I don't want you to get shot down or lose you."

"Alright Edge. I'll not get shot down." She lets go and she turned around again.

"Well. That settles it, Reaper." She said as she began to walk to the base "Don't get shot down."

"Al… Alright." I think it's for Slash getting shot down during Tokyo's liberation. I think Edge will be in good hands because I'm an ace after all. But how to lighten her up after what happened to Slash?

 **Tatsuya's P.O.V.**

With R&R nearly over, I decided to make the most of it either by laying down in one of the bunk beds, or chatting with the pilots. Yesterday, I talked with the new pilot, Maaya Fujimoto, who is quite shy around the crew members. She's like Snowflake, but there's something about her that's… familiar. I then felt my bed move for a second as I opened my eyes slightly and Sanya is on my bed again.

"Good morning, Snowflake." Her eyes opened and she smiled. "Tired?"

"Just about." She answered as she scooted close. "It feels warm next to you, Tatsuya."

"That is because you're in my bed, Snowflake." I answered "It feels nice relaxing aside from all of the operations the military throws at us."

"That is how an armed forces group does, silly." She said as she licked my nose. "And besides, at least we're a tightly-knit pair." I smiled at her as she licked me again.

"Is that your familiar at work?" Sanya's face turned red and smiled sheepishly "Well… looks like someone needs more warmth." I got on top of her as we started kissing each other while our tongues played with each other. Once we broke away for air, Sanya looked a little saddened. "What's wrong?"

"It's just that… Since we're here in this world, I don't want to lose you." I hugged Sanya to comfort her

"It's okay, Sanya. I'm not going anywhere." She then did a soft smile as she kissed me again

"Just don't leave me, okay?" I smiled as well as I kissed her forehead

"You know I won't."

"Speaking of which, have you met the new pilot?" She asked

"Yeah. She's like you, though she opens up when she becomes quickly accustomed to new people." I answered "And for some strange reason, Fred discovered that something feels familiar about her."

"Really?" she asked

"Fred was completely silent when we introduced ourselves to Maaya yesterday." I started "The core analyzed her and found complete vibes within her. It turns out that Maaya may be Fred's lover reincarnated."

"Then that is good news for Fred, right? He can be reunited once again." She said happily

"But there's a catch. If Fred reveals that she the reincarnated lover of his from our world, either will result in mental breakdown or having her retire from the air force due to these events."

"So, what will you do?"

"We'll just keep quiet about it." I answered "Until she knows us well, then we'll tell her the truth." Sanya nodded as I got off of her and got into a spooning position. "Say, Sanya? Where do you think we're going next?"

"Well…" She began as she yawned cutely "I think we're heading to Russia."

"Alright. But we'll sleep first until they decided to call us up, okay Snowflake?" Sanya responded by nuzzling and started sleeping. I smiled as we felt each other's warmth from a cold January month.

 **James' P.O.V.**

" **Hey, James, Minna?"** My Blue Neuroi shard, Lelouch asked **"Have you got a minute?"** I was currently busy with Minna doing some paperwork when she took notice of Lelouch's appearance. He even took a physical form of a thirteen-year-old boy with a cerulean blue eye, naval hair and an eyepatch. His voice is altered as well, sounding like a woman who's acting like Lelouch's physical form. I think Hiyori showed me a manga of that description, but I digress.

"What is it for, Lelouch? And aren't you still within the Striker Unit?" I asked

" **It feels a little cramped since upgrading it to a YF-23 Black Widow II."** Lelouch answered **"Now, reason why I appeared is because that USEA is planning on a missile strike targeting the US. Kacper is planning to drag the UN's leading superpower to this war."**

"Do you have any information to where the launch site may be located?" Minna asked

" **All I've found is a site located along the Russian-Mongolian Border. Thing is, this missile complex is disguised as a dam that powers electricity to both countries."** Lelouch answered **"Place is called Avalon Dam, one of the largest dams in Asia. To the public eye, it acts like any other dam, provide electricity and such."**

"What's the upside to Avalon Dam?" I asked

" **During the times of the Cold War, the Russians, or the Soviets in Cold War terms, have constructed a dam between them and then-Communist Mongolia. They placed ICBM's there so it can target any points of the US, mainly military installations or power plants. Ever since the USSR has fallen, the new government and Mongolia converted the launch facility into a hydropower dam. And it seems that USEA has finally learned its true identity."**

"Did anyone try to make a run at the dam?" I asked

" **Many PMC companies tried to destroy the facility from launching its payloads."** The blue shard answered **"Artemis even tried to destroy it, but their forces have been either heavily damaged its military capabilities or destroyed by well-placed defenses."**

"And since Berlin has fallen, the UN tried to make a crack in USEAN morale, but it still kept soaring." I inquired "But I think destroying the dam's missile capabilities can change all that."

" **You want the dam intact?"**

"Not really. I'm just saying that we should destroy the dam's critical functions in order for it to not be able to launch missiles at all."

"Then that means we'll have to explain it to Goodfellow." Minna said as she stamped the last of the papers. "And it looks like we've found our new mission." With that, we talked to Goodfellow about where we wanted to go next, as he made preparations for the incoming assignment.

XXXXXXXXXX

A while later, I was in the common room where Trude is laying down on my lap while I stroked her hair. She began talking shortly after I did it for the tenth time. "I heard we're heading for a place called Avalon Dam. Pretty freaky if you ask me."

"What makes it even better is that it is located in Russia." I said as she sat back up "From what Sanya said, the place there is freezing, so you want to bundle up."

"I think Miyafuji still has my jacket when she used it during the Romagnian Campaign." She said "And we may want to wear coverage on our legs. Mainly you and the girls." Trude nodded

"Also, you may want to bring in Sanya for this mission." She suggested "She was born in Orussia after all, and she knows every location on the map."

"If she's coming with us, we might as well bring in Tatsuya also." I answered "And since Viper retired after Operation Cherry Blossom, Fujimoto will be filling in Reaper's old position as 'Bone Arrow Four' and Reaper now being the leader of the squadron."

"I can only wonder how Reaper and Edge will co-operate with each other since they are leaders of rival squadrons." She said as I agreed with her "Anyway, we have to train for this mission, okay?"

"Well, you didn't have to tell me twice." I answered as she kissed me off the bat. For the rest of the day, things were pretty normal. Until finally, we're called back into action.

XXXXXXXXXX

The briefing officer logged on to the database as it now revealed the new logo and name, 'Task Force 118: Arrowblades'. The Witches, along with the Bone Arrow and Ridgeback flights are sitting and watching the details of the mission. One that James and Minna wanted to target.

"All right, let's get this briefing started." Goodfellow said "A large-scale experimental missile site has been discovered in Area M3A, straddling the border between Russia and Mongolia." The map zoomed to reveal the location of the dam and it's situated in a mountainous region which is led by a winding chasm. "It's situated in the Avalon Dam, a facility under management of Wernher Noah. USEAN Forces are gathered around the dam as we speak."

"I wonder how Wernher Noah bought the dam from the Russians." Erica asked

"I was thinking the same thing." Omega commented

"The dam lake has been completely drained, revealing the missile site and an array of anti-air installations." Goodfellow continued "The gravity dam itself has been repurposed to serve as a de-facto fortress of concrete." The images then zoomed onto a missile hidden inside. "Judging by the size and shape of the silos, we believe the site was built to handle ICBM's. To be safe, we've deployed an AL-1B missile interceptor in Russian airspace. However, we've been asked to neutralize the site before they can launch any ICBM's."

The map then shows how the three air squadrons will enter the dam complex. "The Arrowblades will approach from the Russian side through a canyon that leads to the dam site. Maintain a low altitude at all times, or else you'll be picked up by enemy radar and become an easy target for long-range anti-air missiles. Stay at low altitude as you pass through the canyon. Once we arrive at the site, our ground forces will enter the facility and secure the main routes of passage into the silos. You'll then use those passages to fly underground and destroy the missile facility. This operation will require extremely precise flying skills, but considering everything you've made it through up to now, I have no doubt about our chances of success here.

"Also, Amirah. Since you have major experience as an SAS soldier, you'll be part of the Commando force infiltrating the dam. Your job is like what I said."

"Can do, sir." Amirah said as she smiled

"After all, you're an SAS Witch." James said to which Amirah agreed with.

"And Lieutenants Litvyak and Nakajima, you'll be joining this specific mission. I'll be expecting results. Dismissed." The squads left the briefing room as they head for Russia.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Russian-Mongolian Border Hangar**

Inside a hangar, a lightly-colored purple Su-33 is awaiting deployment. From one of the common rooms, a pilot with long black hair and brown eyes got in her pilot suit and walked to the hangar. She got inside her aircraft as it taxied onto the runway. A red firebird on the tail gleamed in the sunlight and the Su-35's engines kicked in.

"Princess, you're clear for takeoff. Link up with UNF Forces and knock out the missile site." The Control Tower said

"This is Princess, taking off." Princess zoomed down the runway and lifted the Flanker into the sky. "I'll restore Korea to its old self. And when USEA is destroyed, I'll see the light of day when their leader dies."

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Avalon Dam, Russian-Mongolian Border**

 **Reaper's P.O.V.**

Entering the canyon where it will lead to Avalon Dam, us, the Ridgebacks and the Witches entered its airspace. Also, I find it ironic that, like in Japan, it's snowing. Trust me, it has been following us for quite some time since I joined the Arrows.

"It's starting to come down." I said to the entire aerial team as we entered the canyon

"I'll say." Iolite/Zebu, our new member commented

"This is Ridgeback Leader. I'll be taking point." Edge ordered

"Omega here." Omega said as he followed my Strike Eagle "The Bone Arrows aren't about to sit back and waste away here. Right, Captain Reaper?"

"Yep. But let's turn this into a friendly rivalry. That okay with you, Edge?"

"Uh… yeah." She answered as we followed her

"Message coming from Goodfellow." The Orussian Witch said "I'm patching it through." After a second, Goodfellow's voice came in.

"Witches, Arrows and Ridgebacks, we're commencing combat operations." He said "SkyEye, give us another recap."

"UNF Command has ordered all flights to descend to an altitude of 1900 feet." SkyEye said "Do not fly above the rim of the canyon unless you want to get picked off."

"Barkhorn here." Barkhorn answered "Wilco on that last. No one wants to get shot down by those missiles."

"USEA is now preparing to initiate an ICBM launch at the dam complex." SkyEye continued "Go too high, and their radar will pick you up quick. UNF Commandos have already infiltrated the Avalon Dam complex. They're just waiting for the air squadrons to arrive. Once you arrive, they'll break in. They'll then fight their way in to the security system to open the shutters revealing the missiles. Head inside the shutters and destroy the ICBM's stored within, though you'll have to do some precise flying in order to maneuver to your designated targets. Don't worry about the hostiles in the canyon. Getting to Avalon Dam is your top priority."

We leveled out to 1900 feet and started charging through the canyon. "All units, proceed at full throttle!" Dowding ordered as we soon found ourselves being fired upon by gunboats and Mi-24 Hind's. To make things worse, USEA's air squadrons arrived.

"Keep them away from Avalon." One of the enemy pilots ordered

"We have aircraft coming in. MiG-21 Fishbed's." Madoka said

"Where did they come from?!" Tatsuya asked

"I'll make the intercept." Madoka allowed herself to intercept the incoming fighters. She then shot down both MiG's and sped towards us. The gunboats and the Hind's are easy targets as we destroyed them with machine gun fire. The Witches covered us with their shields and continued to speed through.

"Heads up, people." Lex said "I'm seeing a large area of defense forces approaching."

"I'm also seeing two MiG-29's heading for us." Minna said as the two of them shot down both fighters as we converge on the large enemy force. "They have SAM's, AA guns, gunboats and missile boats. All Witches, shields up." I watched as the Witch group summoned their shields which allowed us a safer passage to go through the defenses. Lex and I destroyed the defense units so that we won't have to worry about us heading back.

"Area is cleansed, proceeding at full throttle." I reported

"Roger, Bone Arrow One. Targets are now mainly AA guns and gunboats." SkyEye answered

"Incoming message coming from the Commando team. Patching it through." Sanya said as we soon heard the SAS Witch.

"We're just hovering above the dam." Amirah said "We can't land until you flyboys can come in."

"We're on our way, Amirah." Dowding answered "Just sit tight."

"Keep going though." Bronco encouraged the squads as we twisted through the canyon

"Ridgebacks, is everyone green?" Edge asked her squadron

"We're all green, Captain." Lancer replied. As Barkhorn and Sanya destroyed the last Hind helicopters, there is now an open area where we can finally move freely, but not without seeing two massive radar jamming towers.

"We got through the outside defenses. It's just those two towers that are causing havoc to Amirah's group." Dowding said

"Before you can regain your altitude, you have to destroy the hostile jamming towers. They are located on each side of the dam." SkyEye analyzed

"All that and an altitude restriction as well. Thanks a lot!" Omega complained

"Honestly, Omega." Barkhorn chastised him "You're starting to sound like Hartmann whenever we do things that are as simple as reconnaissance duty." I lined up my aircraft and easily destroyed a tower with a missile. The UNF soldiers noticed it.

"Back-up's arrived!" One of the soldiers said

"Which one took it out first?!" Another asked

"It's the Reaper! The guy with the Infinity Ribbon!" Another UNF soldier answered. Edge, Dowding and Sanya took out the last tower before Amirah radioed the squadrons.

"You flyboys arrived just in time." Amirah said "We're about to storm the facility. Speirs, Collins, on me!"

"Yes ma'am!" They both answered

"All squads, break off, and pick your targets." Dowding ordered as we all split in multiple directions

"I've analyzed the facility defenses." SkyEye said "There's a plethora of weapons made by Wernher Noah. Primarily copies of Russian Army vehicles. The dam is also capable of being a heavily armed fortress, using pillboxes and cannons on the electric lines."

"Roger. Commencing strikes now."

 **James' P.O.V.**

"James, look at what they have." Trude said as she pointed out the multiple units scattered around the shutter door area "They placed an entire army to defend this facility."

"It would have been useful if that army can be placed as counter-invasion units, not just defending some missile facility." I commented "Sanya, target the AA and SAM vehicles and the tanks. Tatsuya, protect her from any aerial unit that's trying to attack her. Minna, Yoshika, Lex, Trude and Hiyori, split up and attack anything and everything."

"Roger!" They all said as we followed what I have given them. Sanya made rocket runs on the tanks with her Fliegerhammer as Tatsuya destroyed two MiG-21's.

"Get a good eyeful of this flying! Let it sink in!" Tatsuya said confidently. Soon, two gun towers opened up.

"Tatsuya, be careful." Sanya ordered her Knight "There are gun towers around the dam. Right now, both the Ridgebacks and the Bone Arrows are taking out the frontal defences of the dam."

"Right. Sorry about that, Snowflake." He apologized as he continued to provide support for Sanya. Yoshika banked left and destroyed a missile battery, while Lex and Hiyori destroyed parked helicopters which USEA constructed an airport for their aircraft to land.

"This is Amirah from the Commando Unit." Amirah said

"Copy that, Amirah." I answered "Any progress lately?"

"Thanks to both Ridgeback and Bone Arrow Squadrons having cleared a path for us, we've managed to land and enter the facility. Give us a few minutes and we'll have those shutters open. Collins, grenade out!" A distant explosion was heard as I destroyed one of the gun towers. "Give us a few minutes, okay?"

"Roger, Amirah. We'll keep them busy." I answered as I turned to SkyEye "SkyEye, what is the enemy's current combat capability?"

"The frontal area of the dam has been completely destroyed by both Ridgeback and Bone Arrow Squadrons. All that's left is the defence forces located near the shutter areas and those surrounding the dam. As for their combat capabilities, it is down under fifty percent. Just a little more."

"Is that the Grim Reaper? What is he doing all the way out here?" An enemy in a MiG-29 asked

"Edge, you have incoming MiG-31 Foxhound's." Reaper said as he destroyed an APC

"I got them." Edge answered as she made a corkscrew and destroyed both craft

"Block two, secured," Collins said

"Easy Team, stand by!" Speirs ordered his group "Everyone else, go with Amirah and head for the central control room."

"I hope some of you have riot shields at your disposal," Amirah said, "because the main room will be swarming with guards."

"Yes, Mistress." One of the soldiers answered

"James, movement over by the runway." Minna pointed out as more MiG-31 Foxhound's are ready for takeoff. "Sanya, Tatsuya, destroy them before they can take off." The two lovers then dived onto the runway and made their attack runs onto the jets, destroying them all.

"Forces are down to twenty percent capability." Hiyori said

"This is Iolite." Maaya said "Enemy USEAN reinforcements are inbound. They must have heard about our intentions to destroy their ICBM's."

"I see them as well." Edge said. Just then, Amirah radioed us.

"We've arrived at the main control console." She began "Beginning to remove security protocols to the dam. This should only take a minute."

"Amirah, this is Speirs, you have incoming USEAN units coming at you!" Speirs said

"Damn it. Oh well. Fire in the hole!" One of the soldiers detonated some explosives as Amirah broke through the protocols.

"I got it. Shutters are opening up!"

"The ground forces have taken over the security system. They're opening up the fortress shutters." SkyEye said. We saw four shutters opening as it reveals two open passages to the ICBM's.

"Oh no." Amirah said

"Amirah, talk to us! What's happening?!" Lex asked

"The USEANS have been crafty with Avalon." Amirah answered "They have activated a failsafe for the ICBM's to be launched within a time limit. All four missiles will launch in three minutes and forty seconds."

"So what will we do?" Trude asked

"Hmm… Air squadrons, I need you to come in to the missile sites and destroy those missiles before the timer hits zero. You have to do it fast. Once you come in, we'll be running like stabbed rats."

"There are two underground passageways in the facility, each with two possible entrances." SkyEye analyzed "Since we have more than enough pilots and Witches to tackle this, you'll end this in a minute. I'm counting on you all."

"Goodfellow to Reaper, we have no time to work with here! You take point!" Goodfellow ordered

"Roger! Everyone, either follow me or split up for the second passageway!" Reaper ordered. Omega, Bronco, Iolite, Edge, and the Ridgebacks followed Reaper down into a passageway.

"The rest of you, with me!" I ordered as the Witches and I zoomed through. "It's getting very dodgy in here!"

"Hartmann-san would have complained about not being able to fly freely." Miyafuji commented

"I was thinking of the same thing, Miyafuji." Trude answered as we found the first ICBM missile. "James!"

"Open fire!" We fired a hail of bullets onto the missile, before it explodes as we evade it away from the blast radius. "Careful, you don't want to get caught in that explosion."

"Edge, here. We just destroyed the first ICBM." The female Ridgeback commander reported

"Last one!" Omega said

"Looks like we got this in the bag." Bronco said also. After another turn, on the right hand side of the passageway, there is another missile.

"We got this one, James. Hang back." Lex said as he and Hiyori destroyed the second missile. "Target destroyed."

"Collins, keep running!" Amirah shouted "The Reaper's coming!"

"Final ICBM unit, destroyed!" Reaper announced as the dam started exploding all over the place.

"Yes!" Omega cheered as everyone reached the other side of the passageway

"Nicely done, girls." I said as I tuned to Amirah. "Mistress, did you and your team made it out safely?"

"We're out of the passageways. We're regrouping with the Black Hawks now." Amirah answered "Wait…" She went silent for a minute before she made a startling realisation. "The four ICBM's you just destroyed were all fakes! They were hiding the real one!"

"What!?" We all asked as a hatch opened to reveal the real ICBM launching into the sky. "We got a Code Black!"

"SkyEye, are we good with the intercept!?" Goodfellow frantically asked

"Negative!" SkyEye answered "The AL-1B we deployed to Russia was shot down by USEAN Forces of unknown sources! We have no way of intercepting those missiles during boost phase!"

"I may have an idea. But it's pretty bold." Reaper answered "Everyone, intercept the missile!"

"EH!?" Yoshika asked "Are you insane? It's a missile!"

"Yoshika, remember, there's nothing a Witch can't do." I reminded her

"Hai!" She smiled. We followed Reaper's lead as we ascended to catch it.

"I'll join you, Reaper!" Edge said as her Ridgebacks followed suit

"You need to intercept it before it reaches peak acceleration! Hurry!" SkyEye ordered

"I hope we're in time." Omega commented.

"We got MiG's!" Bronco exclaimed as we saw two MiG-29's zooming to intercept us. Reaper broke off for a bit and easily destroyed the two MiG's and rejoined us.

"Pour onto it!" I said as we fired our weapons.

"Ugh, it's pulling away!" Edge said

"I can't hold it!" Omega said as the missile continued to gain altitude

"Faster… Higher…!" Much of the squadron started to drop from altitude, and the Witches as well, until I have an ace up my sleeve.

"LELOUCH!" I felt a surge of Blue Neuroi patches on me

" **Here we go!"** The lasers within me fired onto the missile as it cut through it like nothing before exploding in mid-air.

"Dowding got it!" Reaper said

"Wow…" Edge commented "So that's the power of a Valkyrie."

"Woohoo! Hell of a firework show!" Omega cheered

"We've confirmed it from the ground." Amirah said "Nice work up there. All of you."

"Oh no…" SkyEye said

"SkyEye, what's happening?" Edge asked

"I'm picking up eight aircraft in total." SkyEye answered "All are USEAN affiliated and flying F/A-18 Super Hornet's."

XXXXXXXXXX

 **USEAN Air Force**

 **13** **th** **Air Force, 8** **th** **Fighter Wing, 5** **th** **Squadron**

 **Beast Squadron**

"Listen up." The lead pilot ordered his squadron "You're free to engage once we reach the rendezvous point."

"So, business as usual?" Another pilot asked while the lead laughed sinisterly.

"Give them hell! They'll be nothing but burning scrapheaps by the time we're done with them! Because that's how Beast Squadron does it!" The Hornet's split to engage the already fatigued UNF air squadrons.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Edge's P.O.V.**

"Intel didn't say anything about an enemy squadron being here!" I said as we split off to evade in incoming bandits.

"So there they are, the big three squadrons of the UNF." The lead pilot announced "Beast Squadron, encircle them all and destroy them."

"Roger!" I saw the Witches and Reaper evading and started to engage the enemy. I radioed my squadron as I turned to face off against the enemy.

"Ridgebacks, escort the Black Hawk's out of the combat area." I ordered

"Roger, Edge. We'll lead them out." Axeman responded

"Bone Arrows, you as well. We'll cover your escape." Reaper ordered

"Do be alright, Reaper." Iolite commanded him as she, along with Reaper's squad mates turned to follow the Black Hawk's. The Witches fired onto the enemy squadron's aircraft, damaging two of them.

"I'm almost out of ammunition!" Trude said as she replaced her magazine

"I think we're down to one to two magazines while Sanya only has a few rockets left." Dowding said as he fired his weapon. Reaper and I followed the enemy's wingmen, but they were too god for our liking. They kept evading after seeing what the Witches can do.

"Reaper, how many missiles do you have left?" I asked as I jinked a hard right to avoid an enemy missile

"Not too many left." Reaper answered "If we fall back now, it'll be easy for them to shoot us down."

"Damn it." I muttered silently "Looks like we need to hold our own." It became a real dogfight. The twisting and turning and avoiding all the missiles that the enemy is throwing at us. It was then that all of us are low on ammo and encircled. "It can't end like this."

"What now?" Commander Wilcke asked

"Nothing we can't do." Lex answered.

"This is the end for you." The enemy lead said confidently "Say goodbye." I closed my eyes waiting for the end, until I heard a new voice.

"Goodbye, Sergei." I squinted my eyes open as I saw a pair of missiles destroyed two planes in one swoop

"An attack? But where?" Yoshika asked. Just then, a lone Su-35 swooped in and shot down two more enemy aircraft, reducing the enemy to four aircraft. It was colored light purple and had an ever-familiar red bird on the tail.

 **UNF 3718** **th** **Fighter Wing, 1** **st** **Squadron, Special Tactical Fighter Squadron 'Scarface Squadron'**

 **Republic of Korean Air Force**

 ***BGM- Ace Combat 2/Assault Horizon Legacy/Cross Rumble: Fire Youngman**

"Did you miss me, Beast?" The new pilot asked

"Oh my… Phoenix…" The lead pilot was lost for words. It then hit me, that that is my old squad leader before I left to join the Ridgebacks. Phoenix. Scarface One, and a hero of the Spratly Islands Insurrection between ASEA and North Korea. I thought she head back to Korea and to retired. Apparently, she didn't because of USEA.

"Again, didn't you miss me?" Phoenix asked again before radioing us "Nagase, is that you? Boy, aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

"Can't believe you still remembered me since 2005 back in the Southern Chinese Sea. Tell you what, we'll talk when we get back. For now, we'll take out that squadron." I ordered

"Just like old times, Edge. Phoenix engaging!" I banked right and fired a missile. It connected as the enemy pilots bailed out. Reaper managed to shoot one down along with the Witches. I then watched Phoenix chasing down the lead pilot. "You're doomed, Sergei."

"I'm just getting started, Firebird." The lead pilot named Sergei countered. Sergei got behind Phoenix as he fired a missile towards her Su-33, but she easily evades the missiles as she got behind him and unleashes rounds. The Hornet started to trail black smoke and tried to evade every move Phoenix made, until Phoenix ceased off her attack for a moment.

"You give up, Sergei?" Sergei didn't answer but he did a mini-loop and managed to put a few holes on her Flanker, until she did a Cobra maneuver and fired her last missile onto Sergei's Hornet, and destroyed it.

"Don't think you have beaten USEA." Sergei commented as his plane fell to the earth. "This is not over." He bailed out as a white parachute was seen. Avalon Dam is finally silenced as I slumped back onto my pilot seat. Reaper pulled up next to me as our squad mates soon radioed us.

"Omega to Captain Reaper." Omega said

"Go ahead, Omega. Did you get the Commando units back to friendly territory?" He asked

"Roger. We're just waiting on you. It turns out the Commander is allowing us to have some time off once again before we go to America."

"I can only wonder what for." He pondered before turning to me. "You did great out there, Edge." I smiled under my helmet as I blushed a bit. "And it was your first mission as well as squad leader. Tell you what, I think we can go through this war just as long as we co-operate with each other."

"Yeah. I guess so." As the Witches flew next to either me or Reaper, Phoenix was placed behind me. "Oh, Reaper, I want you to meet an old friend of mine. This is my old squad leader, Phoenix. Her real name is Shin Chae-kyeong. You and the Witches will get to meet her on the ground later."

"That sounds like a plan, Edge." Dowding said "When we land, where do we go?"

"Is it… Is it okay if we can go to Vladivostok?" Sanya asked "We can have the Archangel docked there to pick us up and head for Japan afterwards."

"Since we're done the mission, sure thing." Reaper answered as we flew back to the UNF Airbase.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Well, that was a close one. We gave you one tough mission, and you executed flawlessly. Good job." Goodfellow commended the squadrons "Analysis suggests the ICBM's path would have been landed in Washington DC. And thanks to Lelouch alerting us on the impending crisis, we stopped a potential nuclear fallout on their capital.

"For the AL-1B that was supposed to arrive at the dam site, analysts are still confirming the details as to how it had been shot down. Possible answers may be from enemy fighters or SAM sites. Until your next deployment. You can stay in Russia for now until we're ready to ship out to Tokyo."

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Los Angeles, California**

Artemis Global Security. A major business specializing in warfare like Arrows. They have been leading the investigations at Wernher Noah Enterprises, and so far, they uncovered numerous evidences containing the company's projects. Along with companies like Martinez Security, they get paid by the UN to build up their war machine to counter USEA's. The man in charge of Artemis is COO James Ackerson, after former head, Adrian DeWinter, retired from business life. Ackerson didn't care about profits, stocks, and money. What he wanted to see is a peaceful world.

After being on the phone with the UN Secretary General, Ackerson was watching RT where they showed the destruction of the ICBM silos at Avalon Dam. He mused the results a bit before a member came into his office. "Have you seen the news?"

"Yes, Ackerson. Since the launch at Avalon Dam became a failure, Wernher Noah is starting to pump out more military weaponry for the USEANS to use." Ackerson's advisor told him

"They still outnumber us though. But, why are you here?" Ackerson asked

"We got word from Romanian underground fighters that there is now a three-way war between the USEAN occupiers, the Romanian loyalists and a new group who call themselves, the Valahia."

"Valahia? Who are they being led by?"

"They are led by a Romanian Colonel by the name of Nicolae Dumitrescu." The advisor answered "It turns out that he wanted the country to return to its 'old age' attitudes."

"And by that you mean…" Ackerson knew what he meant. He knew Dumitrescu since the fall of the USSR and its satellite states. "By my guess, we should help the government loyalists from both USEA and the Valahia. Better help them than being taken over by a new power than a terrorist group. I'll phone the Secretary General later." The advisor nodded as he left the room, leaving Ackerson watching the blueprints of a new fighter the UN wanted him to build. He smiled a bit before accepting the designs.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Vladivostok, Russian Federation**

 **Sanya's P.O.V.**

Tatsuya and I held our hands together as we watched the entire city bloom with life as the UNF ships docked and exited out of the harbor. The city is very modern compared to Orussia back home.

"So, how is Vladivostok, Snowflake?" Tatsuya asked

"It looks very different than back home." I answered as I smiled "I've been to Moscow, St. Petersburg, and Tsaritsyn. And now, I'm in the Far East and seeing this one for the first time."

"Not to mention the UNF Pacific Fleet is located near USEAN territory." Tatsuya said "I mean, the city is located near North Korea/USEA. One strike they make, and everything will go their way." I nodded in agreement. Vladivostok is located near the enemy. If they capture it, it will be a stepping stone to conquer Japan with ease. I then looked at Lex, who is looking stoically south. I let go of Tatsuya as I walked towards Lex.

"Is something wrong?" Lex didn't answer "Lex?" That made Lex return back to reality as he looked at me while I'm worried about him.

"Oh sorry, Sanya. I just got… lost." He answered

"Hmm?"

"It's something that… that I have memories long ago. It's a little painful but…"

"You don't have to tell anything for now, Lex." I assured him "You can be at peace with yourself until you're ready to talk." Lex played with my hair for a bit.

"I guess you're right, Sanya." He smiled "Come on. We're heading back to the Archangel." Lex walked back to the ship as Tatsuya walked up to me.

"What's wrong with Lex?" He asked

"We'll find out soon, Tatsuya." My hand curled with Tatsuya's as we walked back to the ship.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **That wraps up the Avalon Dam mission. Now, I've received an update from Infinity and… I didn't know that Paris was invaded. I can only wonder how Perrine would react.**

Perrine: They did what?!

 **Uh… They invaded… Paris…**

Perrine: When did they…? When you're done with the final two campaign mission, your target is Paris. I don't want the capital to fall under their hands.

 **Uh… okay… So, next mission will be, you guessed it, Area B7R. Time for the Witches to live up to the Round Table's name. Until then, see you in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Welcome back everyone to another edition of 'Strike Witches Infinity'. Where we last left off, the 501** **st** **, the Bone Arrows and the Ridgebacks attacked the Avalon Dam, and Edge is reunited with an old friend by the name of Phoenix, Scarface Squadron's lead pilot. Now, we're heading to one of the most famous places in Ace Combat history. Area B7R, the Round Table. If Area B7R's here, then you will meet a very familiar character.**

 **I'll be skipping reviews, so that you'll read the chapter. Enjoy and I'll see you at the end.**

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8: A Reaper, a Demon and a Near-Death Experience

 **James' P.O.V.**

 **USS Archangel, Pacific Ocean**

After the mission to Avalon Dam, the USS Archangel was steaming back to the United States after UNF Intelligence Agencies caught wind of an impending attack in Nevada. Like what Reaper said, the USEANS are launching from South America because, you know, Cold War memories. We also met a new pilot while fighting over Avalon. Her name is Shin Chae-kyeong, her callsign, 'Phoenix'. It turns out that she's a descendant of the last monarchy in Korea, and she plans on reuniting the two Koreas as a whole.

Trude, Reaper, Edge and I are having a conversation with her. "How long have you known Edge for, Phoenix?"

"Since 1995." Phoenix answered "The squad was formed to counter an insurrection near the Spratly Islands, which at the time, North Korea wanted to display a show of force against the UN after imposing the hardest sanctions to date. That was where Edge, Slash, and I came to play, along with sixteen other pilots."

"Sixteen pilots?" Trude asked in awe "Our unit is comprised of eleven Witches originally, until James, Kawashima, Nakajima and Madoka came. That would round up to fifteen."

"We were a tightly knit group." Edge reminisces "From a mercenary air squadron, to becoming to elite unit in the entire UN Forces. During the insurrection, only a few hundred UN soldiers were killed, while the North Korean forces, suffered a hundred thousand."

"I didn't know you were that good, Nagase." Reaper complimented the Japanese pilot

"It's just what we do, Reaper." Nagase answered "Besides, we haven't seen each other since the Ultranationalists failed coup."

"Ah yes, 'Raven's Rock'." Shin said "The Russian extremists led by Ivan Stagleishov. They were working in tandem along with Blatnoi led by Morgunov. I can't believe that they were Soviet hardliners as well."

"What's with these Soviet hardliner people?" I asked

"They wanted Russia to return to its old roots." Reaper answered "There were many attempts to remove the current president with an Ultranationalist, but it never worked. For compensation, Romanov came into the picture, and pressed in numerous reforms."

"But with them being separated by USEA, I don't think they'll last long." Edge inquired to which we all agreed.

"Also, why are you here, Phoenix?" Trude asked

"Ever since Korea fell, I have no idea what to do next." Shin began "One minute, everything is like a normal day. The next, the government fell. Both North and South have been assimilated to the USEAN cause. And I am on the side that's trying to keep Korea alive."

"There are resistances in Korea since?" I asked

"Yes. I'm on the side of the Korean Liberation Front. This group has been originally tasked to liberate Seoul from North Korea and occupy Pyongyang as an occupation force. Unfortunately, due to them being backed from the Ultranationalists hardliners, we nearly got all of Korea if it weren't for them."

"I take it everyone hates the North side?" Reaper asked in which Phoenix agreed with.

"Trust me, you do not want to go there." Edge said "Oh, and while flying back from Avalon Dam, Goodfellow told me that you'll be getting a brand new aircraft. You'll only use your Strike Eagle when either your new one is destroyed or under maintenance."

"Really? What is it?" He asked

"He said it's a surprise." Edge answered "It is also worthy for this mission because you're becoming a legendary ace."

"Me becoming a legendary ace already? Don't you think that's becoming a little close?" Reaper asked

"You are becoming one." Edge pointed out as Trude, Phoenix and I sweat dropped over this little argument they're having now. I walked over to the front of the ship and soon spotted the US.

"We're about to dock soon. Time to get everyone off the ship." I said as Trude walked up to me. She inserted her arm and locked it with mine. "Something you need, luv?"

"It happened after we landed." She began "While I was on my phone, I've found a place where we can go for rest and relaxation." She brought out her phone and showed me the place. "It turns out that there is a Bavarian-themed town in Leavenworth, Washington. I guess the town has Karlsland heritage within them."

"If you want, I'll take you, and Chris there. Bring you a sense of home away from home."

"Bring Minna, Hartmann, and Lex along with us. They might enjoy it." She nuzzled her head on my shoulder as we walked back into the ship.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Pentagon, Washington D.C.**

On the large world screen in the war room, the agents of the US and UN's most elite agencies came together to monitor to progress of USEA. Before the war, the UN launched spy satellites to monitor the refugee zones, mainly Iyuli. The map changed a lot as USEA made slow and steady progress across Europe, taking Berlin in the process. Currently, they are monitoring progress in South America. They received a tip from Venezuelan leaders that one of their generals made a deal to loan USEA their airfields for the impending attack. One agent, was looking at the CIA's most wanted list. He has short brown hair, has a scar on his forehead, while wearing black pants, a white collared shirt, aviator shades and a black tie. His name was Jason Hudson, one of the CIA's top agents and member of its Black Ops Division.

Currently, he was looking at the 'Most Wanted' list. The target is General Diego Gaspar Navarro. The armed forces there admired him, but, chain of command wise, he's deeply hated. He's been using much of the war economy to build up his own forces to create a new superpower that can rival the US, EU, China and Russia combined. Also, he has plans on developing a new fighter that can counter the incoming UN super fighter.

"Hudson, more news coming from Venezuela." Hudson turned to one of his friends and subordinates, Grigori Weaver. "Their president said that another flight force has been spotted landing on one of Navarro's loaned airfields. A U-2 spotted these odd looking aircraft."

Weaver handed over the photos that the U-2 photographed. One of the runways are filled with Su-33 Flanker's, MiG-29 Fulcrum's, and aircraft that looked advanced compared to their Fulcrum ancestors.

"I thought Russia has cancelled their advanced fighter program in favor for their Su-47 and PAK FA's." Hudson said as he analyzed the photos.

"They were made in the Iyuli region." Weaver continued "It turns out the Wernher Noah has been mass-producing MiG-1.44's since their cancellation. Along with that, they are sending in an elite squadron as a reinforcement squadron in case the UNF has gained an edge."

"Is there any word from Mason's team from their mission in Caracas?" Hudson asked

"They have successfully interrogated one of General Navarro's most loyal personnel, General Diego Almagro." Weaver answered "He said that Navarro is arming a powerful weapon on an aerial fortress, known only as the Gleipnir. We do not know when it will be launched, but from what the team said, it will be deadly to both ground and naval forces."

"Alright. Have Mason and his team on standby, and link up with the armed forces there. And Weaver, you'll aid the Ghosts for this mission and steal the plans that are linked to that flying fortress. I'll contact the Secretary General about the updates." Weaver nodded as he left to the armory. Hudson just kept his eyes focused on the large monitor. "Keep monitoring."

XXXXXXXXXX

At the Bone Arrows' airbase, James selected a few witches to accompany him on this mission. To top it all off, Reaper is highly anticipated with his new aircraft for him to fly in. Goodfellow walked to the front of the room and began briefing the pilots and Witches.

"Alright, time to start the briefing." Goodfellow began "Thanks to spy agencies based in Washington, they've been able to spot a fighter wing that took off from South America. They're flying towards US territory. We'll be scrambling from our San Diego airbase to intercept." The arrows showed where the battle area will take place.

"You will meet in Area B7R in the Nevada wastelands. It's mostly flat dotted with circular ridges." The map showed the geographical layout of the area. It's a mountainous range with several deposits of minerals embedded beneath. "The area's codenamed 'Round Table' by the USAF, which uses it as a proving ground for testing special-purpose craft. Due to radio interference from the mineral resources buried underground, communications on this op will be hard.

"If you have to bail out, you're going to have trouble contacting rescue. It'll likely take several days to track you down. So keep that in mind… Omega." Some of the pilots and Erica laughed, which Barkhorn told them to keep silent. "You'll likely have a pretty ferocious firefight with the enemy squadron. We have some time before deployment. Make sure your aircraft is fully prepared for combat. And Reaper, your new aircraft is now a Lockheed-Martin F-22 Raptor, the US' premier stealth fighter. Put it to good use. Dismissed."

Just as the pilots and Witches were about to leave, Goodfellow added this strange phrase. "Oh, and one last thing. The Round Table is the Demon's domain." Lots of eyes are either curious or scared as they exited the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **James' P.O.V.**

The hangar revealed Reaper's new aircraft. While the Eagle is now used as his back-up fighter, the Raptor is his to keep. To keep things short, he was ecstatic. From what Edge said, Reaper had dreamt of flying the American warbird when he was young. His Raptor had a light grey body, with the black art-style all across it while the cockpit dome had a blue-tint. Hard to believe it, it's the same one that I've been dreaming off.

While I looked at the new jet, I asked Lelouch about the difference between the Raptor and the Black Widow, and its response was that the Widow was more stealthy and fast, but the Raptor is more agile than its counterpart. So, the former was chosen, though thanks to the war itself, the company that made it, Northrop Grumman asked Artemis to build the formerly-cancelled jet.

I even asked Lelouch to upgrade my Striker, but it said that when the time is right. Just what my father told me. I wonder how he is doing now since the entire wing disappeared. Anyway, I'll be taking Trude, Amirah, Yoshika, Lynne, Perrine and Erica with me. The rest are on stand-by in case we need reinforcements. Little did I know, is that I will soon know the true meaning of human on human warfare.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Edwards Air Force Base, California**

Five F-14 Tomcat's are taxiing over to the runway to link up with the UNF aerial squadrons. They are known as 'Heartbreak Squadron', led by a Gulf War veteran.

"Okay nuggets, when we enter the Round Table, you are to engage on sight. Is that clear?" The pilots gave him the thumbs up and took off to Nevada.

 **Nellis Air Force Base, Nevada**

Two F-15C Eagles and three F-16's are seen taxiing out onto the runway. They received word from base command that USEAN fighters are about to pierce through Nevada airspace. Along with them are a squad of five F/A-18 Hornets, who are known as Griffon Squadron. As Griffon took off, the two Eagle's turned to the runway as they are cleared for takeoff.

"Okay, you know the drill. Right, buddy?" One of the Eagle pilots asked as the second gave him the thumbs up. Soon, the entire squadron took off, to intercept the enemy fighters.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Area B7R, Nevada Wastelands**

 **James' P.O.V.**

All three fighter squadrons are flying alongside each other as we entered the 'Round Table'. Commander Goodfellow wasn't kidding about it being a desolate wasteland. As we entered the airspace, Goodfellow soon spoke.

"Just as I remember it." He said

"Have you been here before?" Omega asked

"We test out new aircraft in this area." Goodfellow answered "It's a special location where countless pilots polished their skills with each other, independent of their ranks."

"You know, Commander, you never told us about your past career before." Reaper commented

"Yeah, and I won't now, either. You're almost at the engagement point." As if on cue, a massive fleet of USEAN warplanes are screaming towards the oncoming UNF squadron. All of them are MiG-29's, Su-33's, and Su-27's.

"That's a hell of a crowd." Omega commented on the sheer size of the enemy planes

"Give them a warm welcome for me, okay?" Goodfellow asked the pilots as every pilot kicked in the afterburners

"This is UNF AWACS, callsign Eagle Eye." The new AWACS said "All aircraft and Witches are cleared to engage. Spread out!"

"Bone Arrow One, engaging!"

"Bone Arrow Two, engaging!"

"Bone Arrow Three, engaging!"

"Bone Arrow Four, engaging!"

"Ridgeback One, engaging!"

"Strike Witches, engaging!" As we met the enemy, a flurry of missiles and cannon rounds soon spread almost everywhere.

"Ah, swarm of bees!" Erica shouted as she evaded missile fire. I pulled up my shield as Erica hovered behind me. "It's like a swarm of bees!" She fired her rifle in response, hitting a MiG-29 in the engine "Great, now I need sweets."

"You'll get your sweets when we're finished, Hartmann." Trude reprimanded her again

"But I need some!" Erica whined. In response, I tossed a chocolate bar to her. She was delighted to have it. She ate it all, and she displayed her true combat prowess. "Yay! Now, bring it!"

"Don't get to confident, Erica." I said as I destroyed a Su-33. "There may be more of them soon."

"We've got good pickings today. The more we take down, the less it will be for the Ridgebacks." Omega said as he shot down a Flanker.

"Air-to-air combat is our specialty. Have fun eating our dust." Edge shot back "Ridgebacks, hit them hard!" Edge shot down a Fulcrum before looking at Reaper, who in turn banked right and destroyed another Fulcrum with cannon rounds. "I'm not losing to you."

"Am I hearing some tsundere in your voice, Edge?" Reaper asked

"N-No! It's… It's not like that!" She answered hastily "Wh-What am I doing? Focus, Edge, focus!" I shot down another Flanker as Amirah hovered near me.

"Seems like there is a lot of aircraft, Amirah." I said as her 20mm cannons tore apart a Fulcrum. "Whoever is about to lead these forces, they're pooling in everything."

"What's more intriguing is that their ace squadron may be flying something advanced compared to the ones we're fighting now." Amirah said as one Flanker is speeding towards her. She pulled out a knife and threw it right at the cockpit window, killing the pilot. "I'm not done yet."

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." I said as Amirah laughed a bit.

"I am the 'Lady of Knives' after all."

"Watch out for that number one. That's the Reaper." An enemy USEAN pilot said

"A Reaper with an Infinity ribbon on it? What kind of emblem is that!?" Another pilot asked

"It means something that will fear you senseless." Reaper answered

"Fox Three!" Edge unleashed a torrent of six air-to-air missiles as she destroyed four Flanker's in the process. Trude got behind a Fulcrum and fired bursts unto the plane's engine. Yoshika brought up her shield as five missiles hit it on impact.

"I got this one, Miyafuji." Perrine said. She fired her SIG SG542, and hit the pilot via the cockpit window. "Target down."

"Yoshika, how's your magic?" Lynne asked

"I'm still capable of putting up shields." Yoshika answered "If we stay here long, I may get tired." She fired her ether projections cannon, taking down two Flanker's. _'I know I want to protect people. Does that mean that the ones I am facing are not bad?'_

"Number Two, you're being pursued by the Single Lines. Number Three, you need to shake off the Reaper guy." The lead pilot said

"I'll get the Reaper's attention." The other pilot said "You grab his six for me." It was then that Iolite shot down the wingman with ease.

"You owe me one, Flight Lead." Iolite said

"Nice kill." Omega complimented the Japanese pilot. Reaper responded to the attackers by shooting down a few Berkut's.

"Dirty UN dogs!" The lead pilot complained as he tried to rally the other USEAN pilots "Don't conserve your missiles! Fire!" The USEAN pilots tried to strike back, but the UN pilots knew that they would be desperate.

"Incoming additional hostile squadrons." Eagle Eye said "Reinforcements are inbound."

 **UNF 99th Air Force Wing, 194** **th** **Fighter Squadron 'Griffon Squadron'**

 **UNF 16** **th** **Fighter Wing, 768** **th** **Fighter Squadron 'Heartbreak Squadron'**

 **United States Air Force**

A squad of eight F/A-18 Hornet's and four F-14 Tomcat's screamed into the battle. They see us battling the incoming reinforcements. "Okay people, targets are the new arrivals. Adams, Granger, you're with me."

"Roger that, Captain." The Tomcat's fired a swarm of six missiles, numbering twenty-four in all, and destroyed an aerial fleet of new aircraft we've never seen before. "Notch another one to the good guys."

"Don't let up though." I then saw the newcomers as one jet flew past me. "You're a member of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing?"

"You got him." I answered "Air Marshal Dowding, good to see some friendly faces." I turned to Trude who fired her Gatling gun. "And you are?"

"Captain Charlie Wen." He answered "Lead pilot for the 194th Fighter Squadron, known as 'Griffon'. Nice to see the Witches in action."

"While we're at it, Captain Jack Bartlett, lead pilot of Heartbreak Squadron."

"Well, you haven't seen what we can do other than shoot our machine guns." I said as Erica performed her ability and destroyed a line of Fulcrum's and Flanker's. "See?"

"Now that is what I call supreme firepower." Bartlett led his wing to destroy in new incoming reinforcements. One by one, they have been shot down. But some flights, like Javelin and Rapier squadrons, have their pilots shot down as well.

"There is just no end to them." Erica whined as she dodged a missile

"Just how many are there?" Trude asked while I fired my rifle onto the enemy

"I have no idea luv. Keep shooting." Trude looked at Yoshika, who is about to pass out.

"I'll go cover Miyafuji." She said "Hartmann, you're with James." As Trude flew to cover the three Witches, Bartlett already commenced his attack on the enemy reinforcements. Reaper and Edge looked at the new forces as well.

"Edge, I'm seeing some new aircraft mixed in with those fighters."

"They're MiG-1.44 Flatpack's, Reaper." Edge answered as she destroyed a Fulcrum. "USEA must have built those since the UN can't build them."

"First the advanced aircraft in Tokyo, and now USEAN-built aircraft that was supposedly cancelled by their respective countries. Can't this day get any better?"

"Who knows, just don't screw anything up." Edge answered. I fired my rifle and destroyed a Flanker, and seeing more reinforcements.

"I don't think we'll survive soon." The new reinforcements now consists of newly built Su-37 Terminator's, and more MiG-1.44 Flatpack's. They are also being escorted by Su-47 Berkut's and Wernher-made F-15 Eagle's and F-14 Tomcat's. I know one thing, we won't survive if the reinforcements don't get here soon.

XXXXXXXXXX

A lone F-16 Falcon was seen evading fire from a MiG-29 Fulcrum as it rejoined the massive firefight.

"Incoming message from UN Forces HQ, forty percent of UN air forces already lost." Eagle Eye said

"Damn." Bronco complained as he evaded a missile "There's too many of them. We can't handle them all."

"Where are the reinforcements?!" A Rapier pilot asked frantically.

XXXXXXXXXX

Two Eagles and three Falcons are seen flying high above the battle area. One aircraft has a single red wing, and the other has blue-tipped wings, tail, and stabilizers.

"Hey, buddy? You seeing what I'm seeing?" The red winged pilot asked

"Yep. Looks like they started the party without us." The pilot with the blue wings answered "Maybe we should intensify it."

 **UNF 6** **th** **Air Division, 66** **th** **Air Force Unit 'Galm Team'**

 **UNF 6** **th** **Air Division, 4** **th** **Air Force Unit 'Crow Team'**

 **United States Air Force; Task Force 118**

"Roger that, Cipher." Their aircraft pitched downwards, eager to get into the fight. "Time to dive into the fireworks." They kicked in the afterburners as they joined the fray.

 ***BGM-Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War-Mayhem***

 **James' P.O.V.**

"I've never been in an aerial battle in this scope before." A new pilot said as two Eagles destroyed a few Flanker's and Fulcrum's.

"All damaged aircraft, return to base." Eagle Eye ordered

"Still no response from command." One of the USEAN pilots said "If they get here, we can manage to put an end to this all at once."

"The Round Table is nothing special, I'll take care of things." The new pilot said

"Our support's here. Who did they send us?" One of the Rapier pilots asked

"IFF has confirmed its Galm. The reinforcement team is Galm." The other answered as Amirah destroyed a few aircraft. One of the jets flew past me as Lelouch realized the aircraft.

" **James, it's that blue-tipped aircraft you saw back in your world."** Lelouch pointed out as I see it as well. That Eagle has the same design like I saw in my dreams. Just then, the Eagle screamed towards me.

"Air Marshal Dowding, right?" The lead pilot asked

"Y-Yes… And you are?" I asked in awe as it destroyed a Flatpack.

"Captain Maryrose Nakamura, callsign 'Cipher'. American 6th Air Division, 66th Air Force Unit, known as 'Galm Team'." Cipher introduced herself as Reaper and Edge did the same "What have we got so far?"

"We got so many enemies incoming. All of them are flying Fulcrum's, Flanker's, and Flatpack's." I answered

"Alright, I'll take lead while you and your squads back us up. I'm not losing you Witches to the enemy." Cipher said as she shot down a Flanker.

"Roger that, Cipher." Erica then flew next to me and questioned who that pilot I was talking to.

"Who was she, James?" The blonde Karlsland ace asked

"She's known as 'Cipher'." I answered "I think she's the one who I saw while I was dreaming." Trude soon approached me after shooting down a Flatpack.

"I guess everything is starting to become a reality, James." She said as we reloaded our weaponry. Cipher then destroyed numerous aircraft in the process. Along with her wingman, and Crow Team, the entire UNF aerial forces started to counterattack.

"They're attacking without mercy, do they plan on destroying everything?" One of the USEAN pilots asked

"That American-Japanese pilot, damn her!" Another answered "She's turning the tide of battle in their favor."

"She… can't be human…"

"She's like a demon…"

"I've never seen anything like it." I then thought over to what Goodfellow said about the mission briefing. Cipher. The new pilot we met. It's her domain. The Demon's domain.

"That kind of a pilot…" Edge said

"They call a 'Demon Lord'." Reaper answered. The minutes went by as multiple UN and USEAN aircraft got shot down, primarily USEAN. Trude, Erica, Amirah and I shot down multiple aircraft while Yoshika, Lynne and Perrine kept on supporting the UN aircraft. That is when Omega called us.

"Hey guys? Bad news. I've received multiple cannon rounds on my aircraft, and I think I'm not going to stay in the air for long." He stated

"Since… Since when did that happen?" I asked as I shot down a Terminator

"About a few minutes ago." He answered

"I'll go cover the wounded aircraft." Cipher ordered "Pixy, you're with me. And Crow Team, you'll cover the Witches in the firefight."

"Copy that, Cipher." The Crow Leader answered. Just then, Eagle Eye radioed us.

"Ridgebacks, Bone Arrows, Galm Team, Crow Team and Witches. Incoming ace squadron. Watch yourselves."

XXXXXXXXXX

 **USEAN Air Force**

 **156** **th** **Tactical Fighter Wing, 2** **nd** **Air Superiority Squadron**

 **Ater Squadron**

A squadron of brand new Sukhoi PAK-FA's, eight in total, have arrived at the Round Table. The bad news is that most of USEA's attack squadrons have been shot down either by the 'Demon Lord', the 'Single Lines', the 'Reaper', and the 'Valkyrie's.'

"Ater Six to Ater One, it appears that we've arrived too late to reinforce the allied units." Ater Six pointed out

"Ater One, copies. Gene, you're with me. The rest of you, go with two pilots each. We'll turn the tide of this battle ourselves." Ater One ordered

"Roger that." Gene answered as they split off into four pairs

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Erica's P.O.V.**

"Buddy, we got bad news. More enemies are inbound." Pixy said as Trude and James were finished destroying a few planes.

"Oi, we've got more incoming." I pointed my index finger

"They look like those aircraft that Lex fought against, right?" Trude asked

"Yeah. They do." James answered "Speaking of which, how are you girls on ammo?"

"Just only a few magazines left." I answered "I'm pretty sure either of us are exhausted." Yoshika soon spoke on the radio.

"James, Lynne-chan and Perrine-san only have a few clips left." She said "I'm about to get tired soon, but it won't stop me."

"Copy that, Yoshika. Anyway, Trude, Erica, let's mop up." They agreed as we linked up with Reaper's flight. "How's Omega?"

"Omega is about to exit the battle area." Reaper answered "But it turns out nothing appears to be wrong with his jet for now if it gets hit by a missile."

"That's what I'm worried about." James said

"They're killing us." A member in one of the new squadron's aircraft said

"Ater Team, break!" Their leader ordered. We saw a squad of Sukhoi PAK FA's as they break formation.

"Bogeys on my twelve, heading this way." Axeman said

"Ridgeback One to all units, intercept and engage." Edge ordered

"Let's go, Reaper." Omega said

"You sure, Omega? Your plane seems damaged." Reaper pointed out at his damaged Typhoon.

"Ah, it will be alright. If I take a missile hit, then I'm bailing."

"You're bailing out over an area that the UNF cannot find you for days." Trude said "It's best that we protect you."

"Roger that." Omega answered

"This is our backyard too, after all." The enemy leader said

"Enemy units have reported that they have an elite unit." Eagle Eye said "Stay alert. We're trying to identify the aircraft now." Reaper, Edge, James, Cipher and I fired on the new squadron first. We only managed to take down only two aircraft while the rest of them evaded our missiles.

"Got one." Cipher said

"Same." I also pointed out

"Ater Leader to all units." The lead pilot commanded as everyone one of us tries to gain an advantage over the enemy. Reaper was trailing close to one of the PAK-FA's while Cipher and James went for another. "Start by taking down the leader craft of the enemy's core flight. We need to throw off their formation."

"Roger. The craft with the 'Single Line' on it."

"Wait a minute." Reaper said as he shot down the PAK-FA he's been trailing. "Edge, they're targeting you!"

"I'm spiked." She said alarmingly. Her Shinden's missile warning systems kicked in to life as each of the enemy squadron's aircraft moved in behind her."

"Keep going. Get behind them." One of the enemy pilots ordered

"Move away!" Her Shinden evaded wildly, trying to not let a missile connect to her aircraft. But the enemy stuck onto her like glue.

"Ridgeback Four to Three and Two, support our leader." The new Ridgeback pilot, Lancer ordered

"Roger that, Lancer. Supporting Ridgeback One now." The Ridgebacks tried to cover Edge, but the new squadron knew their moves. They got tied up with the support aircraft, but that left some open to us.

"Trude, Erica, Amirah, Cipher, Reaper, attack each jet you see." James commanded

"Roger!" We all answered. Edge was busy evading every shot made by the enemy and I believe that the female pilot is starting to sweat.

"Am I the only one they're targeting?" Edge asked out loud. She had a hard time evading while trying to get behind the attackers. Every attempt failed as she is still evading them. "Damn you." We then flew in behind the enemy formation and opened up our weapons. Reaper hit them the hardest out of all of us. Only two are shot down, while the others scatter.

"The enemy's sights are clearly on Edge's craft." Goodfellow said "Everyone, cover her."

"Only four bandits left." Eagle Eye reported "Almost there." Reaper moved in behind the leader's craft and managed to put in a few cannon holes in it.

"Dammit! They got my wing! What is that thing!?" The lead pilot asked as he tried to evade the Grim Reaper.

"The Grim Reaper!" His wingman answered "That's the ace from the pirates!" Cipher, Amirah and I took down two of the four PAK-FA's, leaving the last two. "Damn it! We need to retreat!"

"Not until we finished our objective!" Reaper and James chased after the two enemies and evaded every cannon and rifle round they tried to put through. It was then that they made a critical mistake. They both banked separately in different directions. Both Reaper and James split and destroyed the two fleeing jets.

"My controls offline! Damn!" The lead pilot shouted before bailing out. I cheered at the result.

"James just bagged a bandit!" I cheered as Reaper and James flew next to us

"Ridgeback One, any severe damage?" Eagle Eye asked

"Nothing to be worried about." Edge answered "I'm still airworthy."

"No need to play tough, Edge." James said through the radio

"You okay, Edge?" Reaper asked

"I… I appreciate the backup, Reaper. But next time, you don't need to interfere."

"I know. You're an independent pilot." He said

"But if I get haunted by you of all people, my luck will…" Edge tried to come up with another word before Reaper beat her to it.

"At least you didn't get shot down." He said

"Yeah… I guess you're right."

"I think our mission's done." He said as he holstered his rifle "I think I may have shot down fifteen aircraft."

"I may have beaten you, James." Trude coyly smiled "Twenty aircraft shot down."

"Thirty." I smiled "Cipher, Reaper, Amirah, how much do you have?"

"About a few aircraft each." Reaper answered "Amirah meanwhile killed some pilots with knives."

"How would you kill pilots with knives even if they're in the safety of their cockpits?" Cipher asked "That doesn't seem physically possible."

"That was the same answer as what the pilots said when fighting her." Trude said as James looked at Amirah, who finished cleaning her knives.

"Note to self." James began to jot down in his mind "Do not mess with the 'Lady of Knives'." Amirah laughed a bit and playfully punched James' shoulder

"At least you don't get on my bad side, James." He nodded as Trude agreed with what Amirah said "Anyway, AWACS, are we finished?"

"Just about." He answered as Perrine, Yoshika and Lynne hovered to us. They said that they are either low or have no ammunition at all. Mainly the former.

"Uh, guys?" Omega asked "I think my plane isn't responding. Electronic systems are down and my plane is done for. Besides, I'm already deciding to ditch this aircraft for something else."

"Honestly, Omega." Trude adamantly said "You need to try and maintain your aircraft."

"Anyway, bailing out now." Omega's cockpit window flew open and ejected from the plane, but not before all of us shouting these two words.

"DAMMIT OMEGA!" We all shouted before something went wrong

"ARGH! I'm hit!" One of the UNF pilots shouted

"Mayday! Mayday! Going down!" Another shouted. Trude then radioed the AWACS

"Eagle Eye, this is Barkhorn! An allied squadron has been shot down in one stroke!"

"Hey, Perrine-san. There's a laser on your arm." Yoshika pointed out as the former looked at her arm

"When did…?" Perrine was about to ask until suddenly…

"INCOMING!" Cipher shouted as we raised our shields. Unfortunately, Perrine didn't raise hers quickly enough. Black smoke filled our vision as Perrine is shot down.

"PERRINE-SAN!" Yoshika zoomed after her. Lynne and I followed after her as we held onto her.

"Perrine!" We descended to the ground while trying to find a good place to land.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **James' P.O.V.**

"No… Perrine…" I was in a state of shock as I saw one of my friends get shot down. I felt rage boiling into me as I was livid over what had happened. Trude calmed me down as I want to find out who had done it. "Whoever did this… has no sense of mercy…"

"Don't worry, James." She assured me "We'll find him. But who would do this?" It was then that I heard someone vaguely familiar. Our heads looked upward and found multiple craft swarming in. "James… that humming… Isn't that…"

"Oh my…" I answered

"The Butterfly Master!" Reaper and Edge exclaimed as we saw an ever-familiar CFA-44 with her Quox drones with it. He was now humming a different tune than last time as he entered the battle.

 ***BGM-Ace Combat 3: Electrosphere-Revelation***

"You've got to be kidding me." Reaper chastised himself "I thought we shot him down over Tokyo."

"Well, what are your orders, James?" Trude asked. I took a deep breath before giving my order.

"Simple. Shoot him down until that plane is firmly destroyed." I answered. We split up and started targeting the UAV's first. Reaper, Edge, Cipher, Pixy, and the rest of the aerial squadrons followed our lead.

"…He's mine." Edge said and fired a pair of missiles. A laser from one of the UAV's shot it as the UAV's formed up around the Butterfly Master.

"Edge, I do not want you to suffer from what happened to Slash in Tokyo." Reaper stated while dodging the missile attacks from the Butterfly Master. Edge lamented and fell back to Reaper's wing. "Like Viper said, smart gal. Stick with me though."

"Copy." She answered

"Be careful." Goodfellow said "He's got more UAV's than last time."

"They're using different tactics as well." Cipher said "I thought the Round Table has awful communication functions."

"Well, we're all better pilots now, too." Edge commented. I got behind one of the UAV's and shot it down with ease.

"Ribbon?" The Butterfly Master questioned himself. He was referring to Reaper's brand new insignia. Cipher also got behind one and shot it down with a Sidewinder.

"Two shot down! Six more!" Cipher said as we pressed on the attack.

"Gotcha, Ribbon!" He said as he got behind Reaper. The F-22 jinked right to evade cannon rounds from the new arrival.

"Oh no you don't." He pulled off a cobra maneuver and got behind him.

"Reaper, stay on him." Cipher ordered "Keep him in your sights. We'll handle the UAV's while we're at it." Bronco and Iolite came in and fired their own missiles, but the UAV's laser intercepted it in time.

"Missile destroyed by UAV!" Eagle Eye said

"C'mon, Reaper!" Edge encouraged Reaper. "I'll cover!" She destroyed one of the UAV's that got behind him. Amirah and Trude destroyed one as well, while I got behind one.

"This is for Perrine, you bastard." I fired my XM8 and destroyed it. "Four more! Don't let them escape!" Bronco and Iolite got one each and Cipher got the last one. "All UAV's down! Concentrate on the Butterfly Master!"

"Roger!" They all answered. Reaper is still peeled onto the leader itself, not letting it go with ease. Both of them did insane maneuvers, trying to gain the advantage over the other.

"I'm not letting you kill another, coward!" Reaper said to him

"Over here." The Butterfly Master taunted him. He then opened fire with a swarm of missiles as Reaper dodged every single one. Finally, Reaper got behind it once again and opened the Raptor's weapons bay.

"Die!" He fired a salvo of four missiles as it connected, destroying it. "Butterfly Master down. Good riddance."

"That was fast, Reaper." Edge said as she pulled up beside him. Reaper removed his oxygen mask and smiled at the Japanese pilot, to which she did the same. Cipher then pulled up next to me.

"Hey Dowding. You can fly with me anytime, okay?" I smiled and accepted it. Pixy congratulated us as well as Galm, Griffon, and Heartbreak Squadrons returned home. Trude pulled up next to me and kissed me.

"You know, I haven't seen you guys get married yet." Amirah coyly smiled as both Trude and I glowed red.

"Uh… We can do that after we land, just to give you a heads up." Trude answered

"Ugh, lost a life!" The Butterfly Master complained "Press START to continue."

"All hostile forces eliminated." I said "However, we need search and rescue assets to find five personnel that landed on the ground, over?"

"Copy." Goodfellow answered

XXXXXXXXXX

"Following interrogation from our POW's, we uncovered several facts about the Butterfly Master's ID." Goodfellow said "He pilots the QFA-44 Camilla, a new type of unmanned craft. Its hardware remains a mystery, but its capabilities are superior to the Quox. We've confirmed that it uses a low-orbit communications satellite network to handle the transmission of navigational data. Taking out the satellites would solve our problem quickly, but the space treaty we signed with the UN prevents that.

"I'm sure the UN will try to enact some measure or another to deal with that, but a lot of countries, particularly in South America, are dead set against meddling with that treaty. It's going to take some time. For the search and rescue assets, they're currently on their way to Area B7R to find the Witches and Omega. I hope that nothing goes wrong with the operation."

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Yoshika's P.O.V.**

Lynne-chan, Perrine-san, Hartmann-san and I are currently hold up inside a cave. Unfortunately, I was exhausted, so I can't perform my magic to heal Perrine-san's injury. So far, we've only managed to stop the bleeding, but it isn't enough. While watching the battle from the ground, we've only managed to get some material, and Hartmann-san gave me a flare gun in case James sent out someone to rescue us.

Earlier, Omega found us as Erica laughed at the ordeal he went through. He helped as well with Perrine's injuries. It was now night time and we're still waiting.

"How long have we been out here?" Erica asked

"Quite some time." Omega answered as he checked his watch

"Ugh… I need food, sweets and sleep…" Erica pouted while Lynne and I smiled a bit

"But who can find us? All we did was tend to Perrine-san's injury." I looked at my friend, who's still awake yet saddened by her injury. "You okay though?"

"I'm… I'm pretty sure I won't be able to take part in future missions." She answered sheepishly as she looked at her wound. "My leg… I'm sorry that you have to abandon your missions to save me."

"That's alright. I'm just glad that you're still here with us." Perrine smiled at that

"Y-Yeah." It was then that we heard footsteps approaching our position. Erica and Omega had their weapons ready in case. Lynne and I readied ours as well.

"Don't shoot. We're friendly." Two pilots walked in with their hands up. They were wearing the USEAN flight suits, which are light brown. "We don't mean harm, we need to find some shelter." The majority of them still had their weapons up, while I lowered mine. I walked forward and sensed that their intentions are true.

"Everyone, don't shoot. Their intentions are true." I said

"You sure about that, Miyafuji?" Erica asked as I nodded my head

"Yes. Please, reconsider." Soon all of them lowered their weapons as one of the pilots noticed Perrine's injured leg. He walked up to her and started treating it. At first, she isn't fond of anyone touching her, but she soon allowed it after I told her that he's doing treatment. He brought out a survival kit and pulled out some gauze and some medicines. I decided to pitch in and help.

"How are you feeling, ma'am?" The USEAN pilot asked as he started patching up her leg.

"For now… I feel awful." She answered as I injected morphine into her leg "How did you bring a survival kit with you?"

"It's what every pilot has to have whenever bailing out over enemy territory." He answered "It's also a blessing that I decided to bring one with me." Perrine chuckled a little

"I can accept that." She smiled as he started to cover the wound with his gauze. After a few seconds, her leg has been patched up. She moved it a little, though she said that the pain stinged a little. We turned to find that Lynne, Erica, Omega, and the second USEAN pilot are already asleep.

"They must be tired after the battle." I commented

"Yeah. Better get some sleep, Miyafuji." Perrine suggested "The UN may look for us tomorrow. But, I want to know what your name is."

"Oh… uh… I'm… I'm Jean-Louis Dunois. I'm actually a pilot from the French Air Force." Perrine was taken back by this revelation.

"You… you're…" Jean-Louis nodded as Perrine started to get close to him.

"I didn't know that you're a French pilot." She said "While we're at it, I'm Perrine H. Clostermann, Gallian Air Force." Jean-Louis gave her a comfortable smile as they talked the night away before sleeping next to each other.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day, we heard the sound of a helicopter coming in. I woke up, along with everyone else and fired a flare.

"This is Nomad 64, targets have been sighted. Starting rescue operations, over." The helicopter pilot said "You guys in need of a rescue?"

"Roger. We've also found two USEAN pilots. They're not prisoners of war. They want to come with us to talk." I said. Nomad 64 was suspicious at first but accepted it.

"Alright. We'll bring them to Commander Goodfellow." Soon soldiers came and started to bring us to the helicopter and took us to the nearby airbase, glad that we're still alive.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Well, I think I've done a lot of coverage for this chapter, or level, whichever you prefer. So, it's just 'Operation Bunker Shot', and that will be it for the campaign missions. That means that I'll be following the Co-Op Missions and the missions from past games. Hard to believe, but I don't see 'Chandelier' yet.**

 **I might be putting up a poll section to introduce which superweapons you want me to write down. As for UN Superweapons, only a few came to mind, but four so far. Peacekeeper Missiles, the Omega Blitzer-heavy howitzer, the 'Rods of God', and the Thor Satellite Weapon. The third and fourth ones are the only UN space weapons.**

 **As for new aircraft, aside from the fictional aircraft, I may be adding in sixth-generation aircraft. Only one came to mind, the F/A-XX from the USAF's new fighter program. It may be optional for me, but I may or may not bring it to the fold.**

 **Finally, 'Operation Devil Dog' is in the works. So keep an eye for it. Oh, it may sound far-fetched, but I'm planning on a Valkyria Chronicles X Command and Conquer crossover. Let's see how the Empire likes a taste of GDI firepower. I'll still work on the three Strike Witches X Ace Combat stories, but the one I mentioned is just a bit of an idea.**

 **Anyways, thank you so much for reading, and I'll see you in either 'Demon Lord' or 'Devil Dog'. Cheers.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys and welcome back to another chapter of 'Strike Witches Infinity'. Now that we've finished Operation Battle-Axe, we're on our way to 'Operation Bunker Shot', the landing on the Balkan States. That also means one step closer to doing the 'Online Co-Op Missions, but adding past missions. The poll I've created is up, and you can select the special weapon that I will use afterwards.**

 **Also, this chapter is more of an R &R, not the actual operation, sorry about that. The main operation will begin after the chapter is posted, which means I have to write it. Anyways, I'll be skipping reviews for this chapter and you'll get to enjoy the girls and guys relaxing at Leavenworth. Hope you enjoy and see you at the end.**

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 9: A Little Something from Back Home

 **January 25** **th** **, 2020**

 **Edwards Air Force Base, California**

 **James' P.O.V.**

"Hello, Secretary General Ayanami?" I asked over the phone. It turns out that I promised Trude to bring her over to Leavenworth today. Thing is, our Striker Units are under maintenance for today, and purchasing how many plane tickets is just too much. Ulrich has suggested that I have Violet loan us some vehicles for us to drive in. Before you ask how we got our driver's licence, well, let's just say that Edge and Reaper has to give us driving lessons.

For the most part, Erica, Minna, Lex, Amirah, Hiyori and I are eligible to drive. Shirley also passed, if she does not tinker with the engine. The rest are too young to drive, and Trude? From what Erica said, she's a bad driver. After a few seconds, Violet answered me. "Oh, Commander Dowding. To what I owe the pleasure?"

"Well, Goodfellow said that maybe you can loan some vehicles for us to use?" I asked

"What kind of vehicles? And what's the occasion? More importantly, why not use your Striker Units?" Violet answered

"Firstly, any will do. Second, my girlfriend wants to visit Leavenworth because she found out that the place resembled her homeland back in our world. And thirdly, our Striker Units are under maintenance. It will take a little bit of time." I answered

"Hmm… I have some SUV's at Leavenworth, though it will take a few days to reach Edwards AFB." She began "However, I do have a private jet ready to take you there. I'll have the military boys give clearance for landing and they'll pick you up from there."

"That sounds good. Thanks, Violet." I answered "Oh, and by the way, has there been any progress against USEA lately?"

"Nothing as of late, Commander Dowding." She answered "Aside from General Navarro denying accusations from lending USEA access to their airfields, and the Europeans being pushed back towards Frankfurt."

"What about the Russian Front?" I asked

"Hmm… Nothing as of yet. But their Air Force along with Artemis tried to attack a chemical laser tower known as Excalibur." She said "It had been made by both Poland and Russia to deny any air superiority against any invading nation."

"I see. Anyways, we're about to head off for Leavenworth soon. I'll talk to you when we get back."

"Alright, have fun Commander." Violet hanged up and so did I. Trude then walked in after I've finished my call to the Secretary General. She then hugged me from the back and started snuggling against me. "Already miss me, luv?"

"You know I can't stay away from you, James." She said as I faced her. She then laid her head on my chest and heard my heart beat. "Also, did you call some transport for us to Leavenworth?"

"I did, but I checked that Leavenworth is located in Washington. It will take a long time for us to drive there, so I've called the Secretary General and she lent us a private jet for the time being." Trude beamed at the fact that the Secretary General is doing something for us.

"At least she helped us, unlike a few generals that went a little rogue." I agreed with her as we separated. "So, when do we leave?"

"When the jet gets here, Trude." I answered "For now, ask the ones who wants to come with us to Leavenworth. I'm pretty sure that the entire wing will come with. I'm not so sure about the pilots."

"They might come, but the private jet may be a little small to fit everyone." She said "Maybe they might bring their jets with them."

"Maybe. Here's hoping that they have an airport somewhere near Leavenworth." Trude agreed. We then head for the hangar where everyone is waiting. Minna and Lex walked up to us and asked why the Witches and the pilots are gathered in the hangar.

"We're going to Leavenworth?" Lex asked

"Trude thought up of the idea before we're off to the Balkans. She said it will be nice because of its Bavarian-themed culture. So, why not head there for some rest and relaxation before we head for Europe."

"That's great." Lex said with glee "Oh, and, I have a family there near Leavenworth. Only my Aunt and Uncle lives near the area. I want you to meet them."

"How about Trude, Minna and I come with you?" Lex nodded in agreement "But, what happened to your Mom and Dad?" Lex was silent and looked away.

"It's… It's something that I don't want to talk about. But they do run a restaurant." He answered

"I see. When you're ready to tell me, I'm all ears, alright?" Lex smiled at my response. "Oh. That reminds me. Yoshika?" Yoshika looked at me and stood at attention "Ask your father if he wants to come with us to Leavenworth. He could use some rest after some work with the Strikers."

"Well, my father has been working hard lately. So, why not." She answered "Besides, I want to catch up some more with him." Yoshika then left her hangar and started searching for her father.

"Who else do you want to bring?" Perrine asked, who is being supported by the new UNF pilot, Jean-Louis Dunois. As a result of her injuries after Operation Battle-Axe, she cannot fly for a few missions and now works as a radar operator with Jean-Louis on the Archangel.

"Hmm…"

"I don't mind if I come with." The Air Commodore, Adolfine Galland said "I'm getting a bit tired from the paperwork since we've been teleported here." Ursula soon joined the conversation.

"Since everyone is having a relaxation period, I'll come with you as well." She said

"Okay." I smiled "So that's Adolfine and Ursula coming with us as well. I'm just waiting on Dr. Miyafuji's response." Yoshika then walked into the hangar with her father in tow.

"Oto-san said that he's coming with us." She said happily

"It's mainly to get away from the work hassle." He smiled at his daughter "Not to mention that I would like to talk more with my daughter."

"Then it's settled then. Everyone, we're going to Leavenworth for some rest and relaxation. No work or anything. Just us relaxing."

"James talked with the Secretary-General, and she supplied us with a private jet." Trude said "From there, she loaned us government–issued SUV's which will take us to Leavenworth. Nothing else to say here, but just wait for the private jet…" It then appeared next to the hangar. "Which is here right now." The jet Secretary-General Ayanami loaned to us is a Canadian/Caneron Bombardier CRJ-440. It had been tuned to serve Ayanami's needs, but she decided that she lent us the aircraft for the trip. I then turned to the pilots who are hearing about the trip to Leavenworth.

"So… what do you want us to do, Commander?" Reaper asked

"Since the private jet cannot hold everyone, you and the Ridgebacks can fly in your own jets and follow us to Leavenworth." I answered "I hope that there is an airport nearby, so that you can refuel your aircraft."

"We're on R&R too?" Omega asked "Sweet!"

"It's about time we can stretch and not worry about USEA." Fencer remarked

"After me being targeted by Ater Team, I could sure use the relaxation. Maybe catch up with my book." Edge said

"You mean the book you always read in the lounge whenever we're off mission?" Reaper asked. Edge blushed at Reaper's question

"W-Well, I have to continue." She answered "It's not like this should be my last day or anything."

"Alright then." Reaper said. Everyone boarded the jet while the pilots got in their jets. Just to be sure if USEA tries anything funny, their aircraft are armed to the teeth. The Witches checked out the interior of the private jet Ayanami loaned to us. It's something that is completely new to us, as it is like that hotel loft when President Quezon used when the Neuroi invaded the Philippines. It had a lush interior, with comfortable seating and sofas to a private kitchen and other personal needs for anyone. Already, the majority of the family either sat on one of the sofas or just looking out the window. And Erica, well, she's sleeping on one of the sofas.

"Honestly…" Trude palmed

"Just relax, Trude. We're heading for Leavenworth after all." That seemed to lighten up Trude for a while.

"Yeah. You're right." She pecked me on the cheek. The others are surprised by that quick gesture.

"You two should get a room already." Eila jokingly commented. The others giggled at that or just smiled while Trude and I sat near the window seat, facing both Chris and Madoka. The latter is currently getting adjusted with the private jet, while Chris is excited to go to Leavenworth. "Excited, Chris?"

"I am, James." She happily replied "Madoka here is also excited." Madoka petted Trude's young sister.

"We'll be in Leavenworth in about a few hours. For now, just relax, okay?" Madoka smiled as Chris nodded. We looked at the other Witches, who are already seated as the private jet took off for Leavenworth. A few minutes into the flight as everyone is sleeping, save for Trude, me, and Amirah, the third of which is currently reading some sort of comic. I kind of got bored during the flight, but Amirah walked over to me.

"James." I took notice as the SAS Witch started talking. "Aisyah found something very important she wanted to show me." I tilted my head a bit.

"One question, who's Aisyah?" I asked curiously

" **That would be me."** A new head appeared over Amirah's right shoulder. I was freaked out by Aisyah's appearance.

"Told you he would freak out." Amirah said to her new friend. Aisyah laughed a little before introducing herself.

" **Well, anyway, I'm Aisyah. I'm Amirah's core inside of her."**

"What? You have a Neuroi in you, Amirah?" I asked surprisingly

"It began during my tour of duty in Gallia back in our world." She answered "I was facing an Anti-Witch terror cell, which in turn housed Neuroi cores. The terrorists planned on using these cores to insert into the Witch's body. One of them, however, rebelled against this. While I was on my way to the compound, I saw numerous lasers, then the compound detonated itself."

"That's where Aisyah comes in, right?" I asked. Amirah nodded

"Yes. While scouring the wreckage, there are many destroyed Neuroi cores. However, one remained intact and I picked it up. I can still remember Aisyah's words since."

" **Yeah. 'Don't worry. I mean no harm. I can see a lot of potential in you. What is your name?'"**

"Amirah Aisyah Sulaiman." Amirah continued

"' **If you want, I can enter you. You'll be something that people will know you for.' And that was when Amirah accepted it, and I entered her body and we became best friends and partners. Not to mention she allowed me to take her second name."**

"I see now." I then turned my attention to why Aisyah wants to report to me. "So, what is it that you want to report, Aisyah?"

" **Well, we found something unusual in one of the USEAN-annexed countries."** Aisyah answered as the Amirah's Neuroi core showed maps and images of some sort of scientific compound. **"We've found a compound that a country called 'North Korea', is currently experimenting weapons for the USEANS to use. Aisyah also found one thing that is of great importance to them."** Aisyah then showed one subject, which its documents showed to be shown 'Unknown'.

"Is that one of the subjects?" I asked

" **I'm afraid so, Commander. Rumor has it that in the military, it is one of the most revered pilots in the entire UNAF. The pilot suddenly went missing after an operation in said country, but some members in the UN Military Council decided to cover up the facts and said that the pilot died in battle. I don't believe in any of this at all."**

"Any idea who was in charge of the operation in North Korea?"

" **The man in charge for the entire operation is Lieutenant General Ichigo Kazuraba. But the one leading in the pilots sector is Brigade General Carl Eisler. He's known for having a distaste in having women fighting in his divisions."**

"Great." I pinched the bridge of my nose "Another Maloney-type person. Where and what is he doing right now?"

" **He's currently commanding the Northern Sector in the European Theater. So far, only three quarters of Germany have fallen into USEAN hands. Either he's a venal coward, or just waiting for the right moment to strike."**

"I have no idea. Maybe a little bit of both." Amirah and Aisyah just smirked.

"When are we landing?" Amirah asked. I looked out the window and only found trees. Either we past California's desert, or entering a new state.

"About an hour or so. Let's just relax." I then felt a slight nudge as I turned to find Trude, who is now sleeping. I just smiled and Amirah returned to her seat. I was about to shift my position until I heard Trude saying something.

"Hold still…" She ordered sleepily. I can't argue with that and with that, my head laid back and slept.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Unknown Location**

Inside the cell, 'Subject Zeta', who is currently resting after a horrendous day of torture, is… doing something odd. _"To all of the soldiers of the Korean Armed Forces, and to those who defy the Kim family and of the USEAN occupiers. We must rise one day and take back what is rightfully yours. If you're with me, I'll be transferring my thoughts to yours and vice versa. If you see it in your hearts, defy the occupiers and resist."_

A giant wave of psionic cries of defiance filled Zeta's mind, primarily those it can trust; the Korean Armed Forces, North Korean soldiers defying Kim and those who have pure hatred against USEA. Zeta smiled knowing that its plan is working perfectly. It will soon have the entire compound under its control, ready to rise up. The question will be when.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Joint Base Lewis-McChord Air Force Base**

 **A few miles from Leavenworth**

 **James' P.O.V**

"Is this Leavenworth, James?" Madoka asked as the entire group and pilots stretched out themselves after being inside aircraft for a few hours. I stretched out my arms and answered to my sister.

"Not really. Problem is, we can't find an airport near Leavenworth. For now, we're here just waiting for… something…" Everyone looked all around the airbase. Only thing we saw are Chinook's, which are currently under training. Just then, a convoy of government-issued SUV's appeared.

"There's your answer, James." Minna said. "Lex, do you know what those vehicles are?"

"Those are Cadillac Escalades. Almost all American government officials use these to transport VIP's to their destinations, mainly for escort. Sometimes they are armed with miniguns for extra defense." Lex answered as many personnel soldiers climbed out of the SUV's and one walked towards the group.

"Are you members of the 501st?" One agent asked.

"Yes we are." I answered. He looked over to his teammates and got onto his intercom. After a few seconds, he allowed us inside. The inside of the Escalades look nice. There are only two agents in each SUV, while one of them have weapons in case anything happens. Some members from the wing are either dead silent or just talking to the agents, in which the latter likes to at times. It will be a long ride.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Leavenworth, Washington**

We finally arrived at the small town and, much to Trude's delight, the entire place is Bavarian-themed, something that everyone took a huge interest immediately. Everyone is seen walking all over, buying things or trying out the German food.

"It's like Berlin, but small." Yoshika said

"It's more like a town, Miyafuji. But you're right. It's like Berlin." Perrine answered Yoshika. I then turned to everyone and began talking to the girls and the Pilots.

"Here's a simple order for you to follow. Spend much time relaxing than what we're about to go through in the next operation. And please, do not try to cause a ruckus here. That understood?" All accepted it as everyone smiled. "Good. Have fun." Everyone dispersed, leaving only me, Trude, Minna, Lex, Erica, Ursula, Commodore Adolfine, Chris and Madoka.

"So, where do you want to go?" Madoka asked. Lex then thought up of the idea.

"I know a place." He answered as we all turned to him

"Where?" Minna asked

"Just follow me. It's something that has been a part of my home." We followed him while seeing Leavenworth. Everyone is having a great time. Some are buying souvenirs, eating food, and seeing the sights. As for us, we entered a café. It was somewhat packed and there are a lot of customers talking. I turned to find Lex scanning the entire place before his eyes settled on two individuals behind the counter. Both of them are in their early and late 40's while one has long black hair as the same as Adolfine's, and the other has light blonde hair. The two found Lex and started smiling.

"Hey Mom. Hey Dad." Lex began. The first person, Lex's mother, exited her side of the counter and hugged Lex.

"I haven't seen you for a long time, Lex." She said "How's my little pilot?" Erica was about to burst out laughing until Trude calmed her down.

"I'm… I'm doing fine, Mom." He blushed "Did you… receive a notice that I disappeared a while ago?" His Dad pulled out a letter under the counter.

"You have been gone for some time." His Dad answered "We have been worried sick about your well-being since you've participated in the Federation-Coalition War. So where were you?"

"I guess you can start by where I brought my friends from." Lex's parents then looked at us. The pair of blue eyes firmly set on me and Minna.

"What are your names?" Lex's Mom asked. I nudged Minna first, mainly because she grew close to him during our time in this world.

"My… My name is Minna. Minna Dietlinde-Wilcke. I'm the Commander of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, also known as the 'Strike Witches'." She introduced herself "I'm also the one who kept an eye on Lex while he and I went across Europe together."

"And before you ask, it's not what you're thinking." Lex interjected

"I see." Lex's Dad laughed "Now, what about the one in the blue RAF uniform?" Lex grabbed my shoulders and introduced me.

"This here is one of the Witches I met during my final battle with Markov." Lex answered "His name is James Dowding. He and I bought down Markov and James' rival ace back in his world." I held out my hand, only for Lex's Mom to hug me.

"Thank you for looking after Lex." She said

"It's no trouble." I answered. "Well, mainly me and Minna." Minna blushed red as Lex's Dad led Minna, Trude, and I to an unoccupied table while the rest sat in front of the counter. "You know, there's no need for you to treat us."

"Since you're friends of Lex, we might as well treat you. After all, you three are fighting against USEA." Lex's Dad said. "Oh, and by the way, I'm Han Phantom. And Lex's Mom's name is Angelika. We are really inseparable. Excuse me while I get some refreshments." Trude smiled while she shook her head.

"Somehow, you two are like me and James. Albeit from having a child." Trude blushed

"Well, we will one day, Trude." I smiled "By the way, what's it like raising Lex?" Angelika looked at me before she whispered something to my ear. I nodded, not to raise suspicions with the other patrons, and only me, I'll know about it. "Okay then. So, is this the first time you've seen Witches?"

"You mean the Valkyries?" Angelika asked "Yes, I have heard about it. You liberated Tokyo and defended the Round Table."

"So, if what Lex said is true, you have abilities, right?" Han asked coming back with drinks he made.

"We do." Trude answered "These powers include telekinetic, dimensional understanding, and healing. In some cases, there are some who are… special." Angelika and Han are curious about those special powers, but they decided that we should show it when the café closes and that the patrons inside won't be harmed.

"What do you mean by special?" I answered them by turning my right eye crimson red. "That's new."

"Don't mistaken this as something wrong with my eyes, but it's a part of my ability." I answered "Sometimes I use it in battle, but I mainly rely on my ability and everyone else." I drank a cappuccino that Han made, which is really good. I then dug into my pocket and brought out an ever familiar Blue Neuroi shard.

"Who's that?" Han asked

"This is Lelouch." I answered "It's actually a Blue Neuroi shard that Minna, Dr. Miyafuji and Ursula unearthed after it laid dormant since the Doctor's apparent death." Lelouch then transformed into its humanoid form, the same one that he used before the Avalon Dam operation. Angelika and Han were surprised to see Lelouch looking like some character from a manga.

"How did he do that?" Han asked

" **Neuroi can shape itself into either an aircraft that is of advanced in its design, or assuming humanoid forms that can help blend in with human society."** The shard answered while adjusting its humanoid's eyepatch. **"People tend to mistaken a human-type as an enemy, but the majority wanted to understand, not fight."**

"Is there more like you?"

" **Only the Blue Neuroi. Our enemies, the Red Neuroi, have either been vanished or have resolved to become sympathetic since their invasion."**

"I see."

"Lelouch was inside James' Striker Unit at the time I arrived in Berlin along with Markov." Lex said "Also, you do look familiar." The shard tilted its head as to why Lex knows it.

" **What do you mean?"** Lelouch asked

"I mean, Hiyori showed me a character like that, but it has been a while since I read manga with her." Hiyori then walked through the front door, carrying bags of Bavarian-styled food that she'll bring aboard the Archangel.

"Hey everybody. I got some stuff for us and the Archangel and…" Her eyes revolved around the room and found us sitting at a table while Lelouch was seen looking at her. She dropped her stuff on the counter and walked to Lelouch.

" **Uh… Hiyori? Is something wrong?"** Hiyori stared at Lelouch's humanoid form for a few seconds until she started to squeeze the humanoid.

"I can't believe Ciel Phantomhive is here right in front of me! I can finally die happy now!" She squealed in delight as Lelouch tried to breath.

" **Hiyori, I know you wanted to see your husband-to-be, but can I get some space?"** Hiyori let go of Lelouch and it got to catch its breath. **"So… I'm actually Ciel Phantomhive? Who's he? You know him, Hiyori?"**

"I read manga's which your character resembles a great resemblance to the one I like." Hiyori answered "You've taken the form of Ciel, who is my favorite character. Also, he looks cute with that naval blue hair, cerulean eye, and that eyepatch he uses." Lelouch chuckled a little

" **No wonder why you're so giddy when you saw me in my Humanoid form."** Hiyori nodded as she continued to cuddle Lelouch. **"Since this is your first time seeing Ciel, you can spend some time with him, or me in that sense."**

"Just have some fun with her, Lelouch." I said "Besides, you can use some rest." The Humanoid nodded while the both of them sat at a table, talking about either what Hiyori read in her manga and Lelouch's complex relationship with Kallen. Throughout the entire day, we chatted about nearly everything. When night fell, and the café closed up shop, everyone was sitting or standing at our table, and showed what they brought across town.

"So, what have you all bought?" Trude asked

"Mainly souvenirs ranging from food to miniature statues." Yoshika answered "We also brought clothing which included…" Yoshika reached over to a bag and brought out a red dress with a white apron, along with some red laces and a bow. "This… dress…"

Trude blushes instantaneously. "Is something wrong, luv?" Trude got up from the table and grabbed a hold of the dress. Some are either giggling while others are holding blank stares.

"Well… before you joined, Ursula brought over some souvenirs. One of them was a dress for Trude." Minna answered

""nna answered

a dress for .holding blank stares. white I still find it weird on you." Erica chimed in and put on her cheeky smile. Trude unravelled the dress as it's a dirndl. She had her head tilting upwards, expecting a reaction from the other Witches.

"You wore that, back home Barkhorn?" Shirley asked

"Y-Yeah…" Soon, Shirley, Lucchini, Erica, Hiyori, and Mai laughed their hearts out. Everyone else tried to stifle in their laughter, including me. Trude looked at me, then she chuckled as well. As the laughter died down, Lex's parents offered us to stay in their house for the night. We agreed as we piled in to the Escalades. When I was about to enter, I heard the sounds of small feet pattering on the concrete path. Trude noticed it first.

"James, what's keeping you?" I turned to find a baby Arctic Wolf walking around. Trude found out what I was doing and looked at it. "What should we do?" I activated my familiar and the small cub took notice. It walked over and started rubbing itself on my leg. "I wonder. What happened to its family?"

"It turns out that her family had been killed by USEAN Forces that were about to enter Canada via Nunavut's Islands. She somehow wandered here all by herself."

"That's sad." Trude said as I picked up the small wolf. "I mean, we won't abandon her now."

"So, how about it? You want to come live with us?" I asked the small cub verbally and mentally. She then barked happily. "Looks like she agreed, Trude." Trude smiled and somehow chuckled a bit. "What?"

"You're adopting your own familiar." I smiled and placed her inside an Escalade and we piled in. To stay for the night, Angelika and Han offered us to stay in their house just on the outskirts of Leavenworth. By the time we got there, it was huge. It is like the residence on Downing Street, but it's a little bigger.

"There are guest rooms upstairs. You can use them to sleep there for the night." Angelika said

"Thank you so much. We appreciate it." I thanked them

"It's no trouble." Han answered "Also, James. Wait for us in the living room." I nodded as the Wing went inside, along with the small cub, now named Luna. She was taken in very quickly due to the fact that Minna eyed my familiar. As I settle in to the living room, Angelika and Han sat in front of me. "Now, you want to know our relationship with Lex, right?"

"Yes? How is your relationship with him?"

"It's… complicated. But I hope you'll understand." I listened to every detail that both Lex's parents have put on. My eyes widened in this revelation. After the conversation, I went to one of the guest rooms where Trude is sleeping. Me and her got into the bed and kissed before saying our goodnight's to each other. At least she was able to be beside me after what I have heard.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Minna's P.O.V.**

I dressed myself into my white nightgown as Lex came in. He was dressed into his pajamas and the two of us blushed at each other's figure. "Uh… Lex. You… you never told me about your backstory before."

"Well… it's… it's mainly complicated. However, there are things that you don't know about me. I want to say it, but I don't want my secrets to be spilled out. It may make your heart break or risking your safety." I blushed at Lex's statement. He is really concerned about my well-being.

"I… understand, Lex." I answered "When you have the chance, talk to me about it. It won't matter what you have in store, but I just wanted to know that you're safe with me. Also, there are things that you haven't known about me before we met each other."

"We have secrets of our own, don't we?" I nodded as we both laid down on his bed. He decided that he should sleep with me because we're getting close to each other. "How would you think our mission in the Balkans will go?"

"I can't say for certain." I answered "But I can just hope that everyone will be safe. After all, they have us in the skies." Lex nodded before he brushed my hair off to the side. "Um…?"

"What is it, Minna?" Lex asked

"What are…? What are your feelings towards me?" I asked while blushing madly.

"To start, my mind is racing, but my feelings towards you?" Lex began "Maybe it is something more than our time back in your world." The two of us blushed madly, but we can't spill it out yet.

"We'll say it at some point, Lex. For now, let's just sleep." The two of us said goodnight to each other and fell asleep afterwards.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Ethan's P.O.V.**

 **Brussels, Belgium**

When Berlin fell, we can do only nothing, but pull back to the border between the Netherlands and Germany. Some Bundeswehr soldiers fled the city to Konigsberg, or Kaliningrad in Russian sense. There is a resistance force there made up of Russian and German forces there to stave off USEA. But I have a feeling it won't last long. The rest of the Luftwaffe and the UNF forces retreated here to regroup, or to Denmark in Copenhagen.

I watched as many Strike Eagles and Fulcrum's launched into the air to do combat air patrol, until…

"Hardins." I turned to find Franca, or Coppelion "Any idea when we'll be in the skies?"

"I have no idea, Coppelion." I answered "So far, we're on stand-by and USEA is nearly at the border with the Dutch. If we don't do something soon, the UN forces in Europe will be goners."

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Hardins." She answered. Shamrock soon walked up.

"Guys? Lieutenant Colonel Gunther wants to see us. She said it's urgent." We followed Shamrock to the command building as the Lieutenant Colonel dusted herself off. "Lieutenant Colonel. The rest of Garuda Team is here." Her naval dark hair and eyes set on the entire team.

"Captain Ethan Hardins, Lieutenant Marcus Lampert and Lieutenant Franca Martin. Nice work with defending Berlin to the last man. And nice work with the evacuation of Germany. Unfortunately, much of the country has been taken by USEA, and we have no way to counterattack until we've regathered our capability before liberating Berlin."

"Do you have any idea where we start?" Coppelion asked

"We have received word from UNF Command that they are launching a counter-offensive to retake the Balkans." The Lieutenant Colonel answered

"Isn't the Balkan area heavily fortified?" Shamrock asked

"They're using some of the islands as early warning signals. The majority of the USEAN army stationed there is on the mainland."

"And from there, that will pull away some of USEA's forces in Central Europe to divert to the Balkans." I analyzed

"Exactly. But there is a small problem." She said "I have a hunch that someone in our army is leaking intelligence to the USEANS, mainly about the operation in the Balkans."

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Coppelion asked

"I still need to focus on rebuilding the Bundeswehr after the invasion of Germany. Until then, we're crippled, but our air force isn't. I've also brought in some hackers and special operations units to find that traitor. For now, we can only wait."

"If we're here, what will we do?" The Lieutenant Colonel smiled at that question

"USEA has invaded parts of Northern Italy to strengthen their presence. However, they're hold up in the Alps, which they have less experience. I want you and Garuda Team to kick off the counter-attack when the invasion of the Balkans begin. That clear?"

"Yes ma'am." She soon dismissed us and we head for the common room for some rest. I know one thing. It will get really hectic when we, along with the Witches, will kick off the liberation of Europe.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Hey guys, sorry for the wait. Been doing things and writing down four ongoing stories can be hectic, along with getting some ideas to be added in the mix. I'll try to update quicker next time. And just to be safe, I'm still alive. See you in either 'Demon Lord', 'Devil Dog', 'GDI Chronicles', or here. Until then, cheers.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Welcome back everyone to another chapter of 'Strike Witches Infinity'. Now, you may be wondering why I have such a long time typing down this and my other stories. Truth is, many things have catched up: primarily being an intern. But it hasn't slowed me down just yet. Right now, we're onto the chapter for where the main campaign of 'Ace Combat Infinity' ends, but we'll expand it… further. I'll skip reviews, so that we can focus now onto the landing of the Balkans, or 'Operation Bunker Shot'. Hope you enjoy and see you at the end.**

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 10: Operation Bunker Shot

 **February 5** **th** **, 2020**

 **USS Archangel, Gibraltar, United Kingdom**

 **James' P.O.V.**

The naval port of Gibraltar has been supplying UN ships with the equipment needed to launch the incoming operation to invade the Balkan region. From what Reaper found out, the UN Army will be landing in Croatia. The Croatia back in our world wanted independence from Ostmark since the beginning of the Neuroi invasion. The latter responded that they will have home rule just as long as they win for all humanity.

This Croatia, however, went through a complexion of history, primarily its own war for independence against the former Yugoslavia. For now, I'm in my own thoughts. The Invasion of USEAN-occupied East Europe will see what we will do in front of the enemy. It'll be chaotic than the Normandy landings made in this world. Archangel will participate as well, but as the only Aircraft Carrier available. Lelouch then walked over to the edge of the Archangel's flight deck and currently assessed the ships participating.

" **Don't you think that the UN Armed Forces is going a little… overboard with the incoming operation?"** The Blue Neuroi Humanoid asked suspiciously

"It is more like a liberation campaign against USEA." I answered "Besides, I don't mind the girls waltzing in to Warsaw. That way, the Russians won't be sieged from all fronts."

" **If you want, I can ask President Romanova to step up defenses in case they try and invade Moscow. But that would also mean pulling out some of their troops near the North Korean border."** Lelouch said ideally

"We don't have a choice then. Although more UN troops are pouring in via Finland. That will make the USEANS fight on more fronts."

" **When we land on the Balkans, then the USEANS will be all over. However, I am getting a sudden feeling that things will not go out as planned."** I looked at the Blue Neuroi curiously **"I know something will happen. But one that will cause havoc."**

"Keep an eye on it though. If it involves one of USEA's secret weapons…"

" **Then we are all screwed over."** We then watched as ships are being loaded with UN soldiers ready to set foot onto USEAN soil. A majority of their expressions look grim, meaning that they may or may not survive of what was to come. Some, however, are ready to take the fight to USEA, but that was beyond the two of us. Just then, Amirah walked over.

"I see that you two are awaiting for the operation?" The Malayan SAS Witch asked as she pulled out a corncob pipe and began smoking

"That's just it, Amirah." I answered "It is a good idea to launch a liberation campaign right now, but with this much force? Lelouch said something bad is going to happen."

"Aisyah is having that same reaction when I was out training the other girls." She said "If Aisyah knows one thing, it is related to the upcoming operation. Oh, and there is another reason why I wanted to talk to you."

"What is it?" I asked. Amirah then motioned to Collins, Speirs, and a new member for the invasion force. I especially looked at the third soldier, who is quite young to join in. "Amirah? Who's she?"

"This here is Allison Bertz. A Warrant Officer in the United States Marine Corps." I recognized her last name from the fallen soldier during 'Operation Cherry Blossom'.

"Wait a second… Are you?" I asked curiously

"Yes. I'm Lieutenant Bertz's brother. He died during Tokyo's liberation." She answered solemnly "And I was still back in California when I heard the news."

"I am sorry to hear that." I consoled her "Your brother is a great man." Bertz nodded in appreciation "But, why are you joining the invasion?"

"I'm going to continue what he started." She replied confidently "He wants to finish USEA before the last thing he sees is USEAN boots on American soil."

"Well, he would be watching you from the sky at least." Bertz nodded before Speirs spoke to Amirah.

"Ma'am, much of the UN Army is waiting, but you need to train another division before we set sail for Croatia." Amirah nodded as she turned to her Humanoid Neuroi

"Aisyah. You know what to do." Aisyah then split herself from Amirah and went off. Bertz and Collins are surprised to find that her Neuroi core had managed to split from her body. "We're always like that, so no need to worry about it."

"I guess that explains why there is a thirteen-year old boy in a college uniform from the 1880's." Collins joked

" **I'm a bloody Neuroi!"** Lelouch pointed out **"I mean, I got blue written all over me!"**

"You're starting to sound like Ciel Phantomhive now." I smirked

" **Better than nothing."** Lelouch pouted **"At least Hiyori founds me cute due to me looking like her favorite manga character."** Amirah then petted the Humanoid

"Take it easy, Lelouch. Don't take it too seriously." Amirah calmly said to it

" **R-Right."** It answered while blushing profusely **"Although… this does seem soothing."**

"I know how Aisyah feels." She chuckled before stopping "Anyways, we should get on the Archangel soon. I know Reaper and the others are wondering where we are." With that, we boarded the Archangel, ready for whatever USEA is about to throw at us.

XXXXXXXXXX

When everyone is seated inside the briefing room, the pilots, Witches and aces gathered around the large screen as the system logged in for the briefing. "Well, we're all set to go." Goodfellow said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Soon, we'll be staging a campaign to storm the territory claimed by USEA and liberate Eastern Europe." It then zoomed onto an area in the Adriatic Sea, where the 501st was reformed when the Neuroi invaded Venezia. "We're calling it 'Operation Bunker Shot'. You'll be going through Area V9D over the Adriatic Sea and into Croatian airspace within the SEU." Another shot then shows the UN Invasion Fleet mapping out the routes it will take, with everyone in the sky providing overwatch and marking the enemy positions.

"The ground force will divide into two groups and circumvent Ruda, one of the Elaphiti Islands, for the landing. The landing point features a narrow road going inland. It is well-suited for defending against invaders, and we can expect heavy enemy resistance. Our air squadrons will wipe up hostiles on the beach and keep casualties to a minimum. If we succeed, this could be the turning point that'll end the entire USEAN War. We're going to strike them right in the throat."

"Sounding confident, huh Commander?" Mio asked

"Precisely, Major. For you girls, you'll cover the LCAC Units on the ground, so that they won't be destroyed en route to the beachheads. But expect the USEANS to be armed with SAM sites and AA Guns."

"Commander, Lelouch has noticed something odd when it comes time for the invasion." James said as Goodfellow looked with concern.

"Is something wrong, Lelouch?" Goodfellow asked. The Neuroi Shard morphed into its Humanoid Form and spoke.

" **Aisyah and I can't shake the feeling that something will affect both the UN Forces, and the operation."** Lelouch answered. Everyone in the briefing room looked at each other about the humanoid's predictions. **"We do not know what it may be, but it will take a drastic turn for the war."**

"Hmm… I'm afraid something will go wrong, Lelouch. But intelligence reports are sketchy at the moment." Goodfellow answered "If something happens like what you said, we have to be ready for it." Lelouch nodded before heading back inside James' coat pocket. "Also, Reaper. Your F-22 is now equipped with JDAM's. You'll use these to target the pillboxes and coastal guns aiming at our forces." Reaper nodded accordingly "If there is nothing else, dismissed."

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Elaphiti Islands, Croatia**

After launching from the Archangel, which was placed well back from the main invasion force led by Amirah, Speirs, Collins and Bertz, Reaper, Edge and practically everyone else is tense for what is to come. Trude, Yoshika and Minna are currently on my wing while everyone else followed the Major. I then sparked up a conversation with Minna.

"You alright there, Minna?" I asked her, who in turn is looking at Lex's F-35. "Minna?" She then snapped out of her trance and looked at me. "You seem spaced out for a bit. You alright?"

"I'm… I'm okay, James. But I haven't seen an operation this massive since Berlin." I then watch her looking again at Lex's fighter. "For Lex… I do not know what will happen to either one of us. I'm worried about him." I knew what she meant.

"Starting to find your feelings, Minna?" I asked as she nodded "Don't worry. You'll both survive all this when this is all over. I mean, you two are starting to fall for each other since Berlin ended." Minna blushed a bit.

"I guess so." She chuckled cutely "Anyways, we're coming up on the Elaphiti Islands." We then found out how much the USEANS wanted to not let them land in the Balkans. "The USEANS really don't want us to land."

"Intelligence wasn't kidding about them defending here." Edge said as her squadron was flying alongside the Bone Arrows. "Not to mention they are being backed by some strange thing that the Neuroi shard said."

"I'm just wondering what it is." Omega wondered "And no fortune telling, Eila!" I looked at Eila as she was about to pull out a tarot card before sliding it back in.

"What? It's what I always do before battles." She responded "Also, try not to bail out again. That Dassault Rafale is a new one so don't destroy it."

"I got it, I got it. No 'King Bailout' during this battle." That drew some giggles from the girls before Trude told them to stop.

"James, I'm getting a message from SkyEye. Patch it through to the others?" I nodded as she did just that. "All units, I'm patching in SkyEye. Stand-by for orders." After a few seconds, SkyEye started speaking to the pilots. But it's not actually him.

"You're close Captain." Perrine said over the radio "SkyEye is helping monitor the ground forces from the Archangel, so you have me for the time being." That's right. Perrine is still injured after the fighting over Area B7R. She made a request to me, Minna and Goodfellow that she'll take over SkyEye during the operation. Her leg is nearly healed, but we don't want it to get injured some more. So we agreed, just as long as Jean-Louis and Gene kept close.

"Eh? You're in SkyEye, Perrine-san?" Yoshika asked surprisingly

"Until my leg is healed, Miyafuji." She answered "I got a bird's eye view of the entire battlefield. Do the UN good and take the coastline. And, I got a message from Commander Goodfellow. Patching it through now."

"Goodfellow to all squadrons." He started speaking "We need to keep the landing teams on both sides protected. How well you manage that'll decide the fate of this operation." Seconds later, Collins spoke over the radio.

"This is Collins from Whiskey Team. We're gonna go around Ruda Island to the west as we approach the coastline. While we're crossing the channel, we'll be exposing ourselves to concentrated fire from the left and right sides. We'll be counting on our aerial support here."

"Bone Arrow, Ridgeback and Valkyries, this is Bertz form Echo Team." The female soldier said "We'll be breaking through the eastern side of Ruda Island, currently under the control of an enemy naval fleet. Compared to the warships they have out there, our SSC's are like kiddie pools. We need those ships neutralized from the air and on the sea."

"Wishing you were back in your kiddie pool, huh, Bertz?" Collins jokingly asked

"Negative, Sergeant. Try to save the jokes until after we reach the landing point without any new holes punched into us."

"Yes sir, Warrant Officer Bertz!" That got the group speechless

"Wait, did he say Bertz? Wasn't that a woman talking?" Omega asked confusingly

"And when did Bertz have a daughter?" Lynne asked as well. Just then, cruise missiles from the Phantomhive and the Schnee opened fire, while Yamato, Musashi and Shinano opened fire on defenses on Ruda Island.

"SkyEye to all air forces. Naval bombardment has commenced from all UN ships. Operation Bunker Shot is now underway." Perrine said "Also, SkyEye's regular operator told me that today is his birthday, told me to spread news of it. Make sure this operation is successful, they might turn it into a holiday. His words, not mine."

"I got you, Perrine." I answered "All squads, break off and engage enemy targets." The Yamato Railgun Battleships already softened up much of the defenses from Ruda Island, ranging from pillboxes, to coastal guns and to radar vehicles and howitzer positions. The Ridgebacks, meanwhile, broke off and engaged enemy USEAN helicopters while the Bone Arrows covered the landing fleets.

"Echo Team will be in battle range with the enemy fleet shortly." Perrine analyzed "Any ships or aircraft available will help out greatly."

"Roger that, Perrine. Engaging now." Trude answered as we all started to fight against the enemy ships. Yoshika, Lynette, Sanya, Tatsuya and Madoka are busy taking out the automated weapons systems, while the rest took out the ships entirely. Amirah, on the other hand…

"THIS DOESN'T SEEM PHYSICALLY POSSIBLE!" Amirah blasted the bridge of every ship with her cannons all the while knifing each captain from every ship. Mio and Madoka finished off the last of the remaining ships, leaving Echo Team with a clear passage.

"Echo Team here. We got a clear route heading towards the enemy coast. Thanks for the backup, Valkyries." Bertz thanked us

"Just doing our job, Ma'am." Madoka answered as we spotted more aerial units heading towards Whiskey Team. "Nii-san, I'm seeing more aircraft entering the operation zone. All of them are MiG-29 Fulcrum's and Su-33 Flanker's." Sanya confirmed Madoka's reports.

"They are about to counterattack and going to intercept the Bone Arrows. And I'm also seeing USEAN ships making a blockade against Whiskey Team." I nodded

"Alright. Everyone, split up into two groups. Minna, Lex. Take anyone and help destroy the enemy ships blocking the path of Whiskey Team. Trude and I will handle the aircraft making the interceptions." I gave out

"Roger!" Everyone soon split up and began attack either the ships or the enemy air forces. Minna then radioed Perrine on when the landing team will reach the coastline.

"Perrine, how much more until they land?" Minna asked while destroying an SAM battery.

"Landing team will approach the coastline in four minutes, Commander Minna." Perrine answered "Keep this up and we'll be done before it is over."

"About time…" Erica complained again "I'm almost tired from this operation alone…"

"Honestly, Hartmann. You need to be more attentive than that." Trude complained to her

"Just like that." Shirley said while destroying a bunker "You need to loosen up like Hartmann. Well, away from the battlefield, of course."

"You too, Yeager." I then saw Reaper and Edge continuing to destroy the enemy aircraft, which allowed me and Madoka to fly up and assist them.

"Madoka, let's clear the sky for them." I ordered her. Madoka nodded and fired the Apollo's missiles, hitting and destroying four targets. I got behind a MiG-29 and killed it with my XM8 rifle before contacting Reaper. "How are things on your end, Reaper?"

"Things are going well, Dowding." Reaper answered as he shot down a Flanker. "I guess USEA isn't prepared for our arrival."

"Keep telling yourself that, Reaper." Edge answered before Madoka went into VTOL mode and destroyed a Ka-52 Hokum gunship. "That shard said that something will happen during the battle, and I don't like it one bit."

"Best keep our eyes on that then." He answered and bombed a remaining Corvette "USEA may have another surprise just waiting for us."

"Better not be another Aigaion-Aerial Carrier." Madoka complained "We've already seen enough of those. And Tokyo better be the only one where we'll only see it."

"Perrine, how much time do we have left until they reach the coastline?" I asked

"Two minutes." She answered "Echo and Whiskey Teams have passed around Ruda Island and within landing distance."

"We're through the channel! Clear visual on our landing point!" Collins called out.

"Alright everyone. Soften up those defences before the landings can proceed." Perrine ordered "The majority of the defences are tanks, AA batteries, SAM's and coastal guns. Phantomhive and Schnee will be assisting."

"Copy that, Perrine." I answered before I see Lex shooting down another Flanker. "Lex, new targets have appeared. Target the ground forces that are holed up on the coastline."

"I hear you, James." Lex answered "Hiyori, Minna, you're with me." I then watched Hiyori and Minna then descended onto the coastline and started destroying the targets marked. It soon became a smoking wreck as the landing teams made their way closer. "Almost there, you two."

"After this, I think it's all straight-forward from here." Hiyori said "Also, how is Ciel?"

" **Just working around the clock, Hiyori."** The Blue Neuroi shard answered **"But… I can't shake the feeling that the event will happen."**

"And what happens if that happens? More than that, what will we do?" I asked it

"… **I have no idea."** Echo and Whiskey Teams then landed while Reaper made its attack runs on the remaining defences.

"Echo, Whiskey, SITREP." Reaper said

"Echo Team is on land. Facing only light resistance. Nothing too serious for us to handle." Bertz answered "Speirs, have the tanks deploy to cover us."

"Got it covered. Looks like the Reaper's smiling on us today, huh?" Bertz acknowledged Speirs and the tanks deployed on the beach.

"Whiskey Team here. We're a little behind, but we've landed now." Collins answered

"Never expected a Grim Reaper emblem to become such a morale-booster." Edge joked and took down an oncoming Su-25 Frogfoot.

"You don't even know the half of it." Reaper cracked a smile before shooting down another Frogfoot. "SkyEye, Echo and Whiskey Teams have landed and working about to commence fighting."

"Keep up with the pace. Phase one of Operation Bunker Shot is complete, proceed with sweeping up remaining resistance." Perrine said. Just as Perrine finished, my Striker Unit began glowing. Either it's upgrading itself or…

"Lelouch…?" I asked cautiously

" **Oh no…"** I looked up and found multiple streaks of orange hurtling toward the Earth **"Above us! Everyone! Evade like hell if you want out alive!"** Everyone looked up at the sky and saw what is happening.

"Above… Holy…!" The roar from the meteors came crashing into the ocean. It also destroyed multiple vessels from the invasion fleet.

"Mon dieu…" Perrine is shocked with what she witnessed.

"Whoa, whoa, what the hell is going on!?" Omega asked frantically

"Landing Team Two wiped off from the map… Javelin, Rapier and Saber Squadrons destroyed… One-Third of the bombardment ships destroyed…" Everyone kept themselves steady and kept watching the meteors crashing. A mix of shock, confusion and surprise blended with the squadrons. Yoshika, meanwhile…

"No… No… No, no, no, no, no, no, no… Not like this… Not… Like… This!" She then sped off towards the meteors.

"Miyafuji! Are you crazy!? You'll get destroyed!" Trude barked

"I've been through worse! I even got injured in that offensive in the Ardennes, remember?!" Yoshika reminded the group

"But that's different! There were Neuroi at the time, not meteors! You'll get killed! Turn around and come back!" Minna commanded. However, Yoshika ignored everyone's pleas. Lelouch, meanwhile has other ideas. It ejected from my Striker Unit and I grabbed a hold of it.

"What are you doing?" I asked

" **Trust me on this. I know you can't handle those meteors just yet, but I know someone else will. Please."** After a few seconds of contemplating about Lelouch's sanity, I have no other choice that will change its mind.

"Alright. If you don't come out alive, Hiyori and Kallen might kill me or you. You got me?" I grinned

" **Don't worry about it. Now, throw me to her!"** Grasping it tightly, I threw Lelouch over to Yoshika and caught it. **"Let me in to your Striker, Yoshika. I have a little surprise for those meteors."** Yoshika nodded and soon came face to face with the meteors.

"James, she might die. Do something." Edge commanded me

"I've seen some stunts before, but this one is suicidal." Reaper agreed "Also, you all need to get home, and I'm not allowing a casualty to come with you." I then turned to everyone who wanted the same thing, but I can only spout out this message.

"Trust in her." Everyone could only nod and saw Yoshika in the path of the meteors. They do not know what will happen next. That was when she commanded her shield to come up.

"I promise to protect everyone from a threat… That time has come… HOPE BEGINS NOW!" With a sound of a giant thunderclap, her shield, along with Lelouch in her Striker, created a shield large enough to cover the entire invasion fleet while the meteors slammed onto Yoshika's now augmented shield.

"Miyafuji…/Yoshika…" Everyone awed at Yoshika's new power. Goodfellow and Perrine checked on the remaining squadrons and all of us sounded off, telling them we're okay. Although we still have our minds set on those meteors.

"But… what was that?" I asked

"That… was Ulysses…" Edge answered

"What!? A meteor!? There's still more of them up there!?" Omega angrily asked

"We didn't have any advanced warning… That couldn't have been a natural meteor strike." Goodfellow lamented

"So, what is it then!? Some kind of space weapon!?

"I had my fill of this sight twenty years ago… I can't believe I'm seeing it again." Reaper pulled up to Edge's wing

"Where have you seen it?" He asked

"Back in Tokyo at the time when I was with Scarface Squadron." Edge answered "While we were fighting against the North Koreans at the Spratly Islands, these massive meteors landed all over the world, including those craters you have seen in Operation Cherry Blossom. It was breathtaking yet heartbreaking."

"And I believe this is the first time I'm witnessing it firsthand." Edge waggled her wings in respect while the meteors continued to deflect off of Yoshika's shield. However, that gave time for the USEANS to regroup and counterattack, starting off with their aerial forces. "Bandits incoming! They're not done yet!"

"Commander Goodfellow! Any reinforcements?!" Minna called out

"I'm working on it. I've already heard that Admiral Ramius ordered her escort ships to cover you all." Goodfellow answered "Not to mention an Aerial Squadron will provide back-up in case the operation is going south."

"SkyEye here. All teams report in." Perrine wanted to know the status between the aerial and ground forces that survived the Ulysses strike.

"Anyone that couldn't get on land got wiped out, up until the Lone Witch came in with a powerful shield." Collins answered firstly

"We only have Echo and Whiskey Teams on land at this point. Speirs said that the Chimera Task Force will follow from the Archangel." Bertz answered as well "We still have some offensive power, including main battle tanks."

"Iolite here. What do we do now, Reaper?" Iolite asked. Reaper thought long and hard about what to do next.

"If we retreat now, there will not be another chance like this to reclaim the Balkan area." Edge analyzed "And that would mean the Russians will cave in to USEA's demands."

"But if we continue like this, there is a small chance of this operation to succeed." Ursula said while she and Sanya aimed their Fliegerhammers at the incoming fighters.

"It's your call, Reaper." I said until Reaper gave his decision.

"All units. We have not come this far for nothing. Everything here today, with what we witnessed, will not hinder what is to come. If we go down, we will take them with us."

"Like I always said, 'There's nothing a Witch can't do'." Mio reminded everyone.

"We all promised to take you all home. So, why not let it all out." Edge said ideally. Everyone agreed unanimously as we all sped forward towards the enemy.

"Miyafuji, how are you holding up?" Mio asked

"The meteors stopped falling." Yoshika answered "I'm returning back to you now. Oh, and Lelouch. You can fuse with me anytime."

" **Just say the word though."** Yoshika threw Lelouch back to me and I placed it back into my Striker Unit. **"You heard what we're doing now?"**

"We're continuing the operation. No way will we fall like this." I answered. Just then, Sanya had her antenna activated.

"Something on your mind, Snowflake?" Tatsuya asked

"Just one. Perrine, send this to the entire UNF forces. I'm transmitting where it is coming from." Sanya then gave the information to Perrine and found it… unorthodox.

"SkyEye to all units. Stand-by. Transmitting radio frequency." After a few seconds, the transmission spread to the entire armed forces.

 ***BGM: Acid Black Cherry-Re:birth***

"Hmm. This song is starting to sound catchy." Amirah said while she prepared her knives.

"Perhaps this song will rally the UNF forces." Trude commented. The USEAN warplanes then got into our firing range and then we fired off our respective weapons while the Bone Arrow and Ridgeback Squadrons fired their missiles, destroying the fighters in the process.

"Edge to all Ridgeback Units, we're not done here. Follow the Grim Reaper and strike hard." Edge rallied her squad mates.

"We've got nothing to be afraid of! We've got the Grim Reaper behind us!" Collins started to rally his troops. Same with Bertz.

"You said it! On the ground and in the air… we can do this!" Roars of UNF soldiers signaled the USEAN defenders that they will fight to the last man. Soon, USS Phantomhive and Schnee got into positions once again, and began firing on the USEAN positions. While all this is happening, Trude smirked.

"I guess that worked out perfectly. Attacking now!"

"Enemy batteries sighted on the face of the mountains. Destroy them before they hinder our progress." Perrine ordered

"Copy, Perrine." I answered "Spread out! Leave none standing!" With the three squadrons separating, that meant we can cover each section without having to supress each side one by one.

"Everyone, we'll be advancing in tandem via your attacks. Keep us safe." Bertz said

"Chimera Task Force is approaching the shoreline. They'll give a hard time for those USEAN dolts." Perrine sent out her message.

"Colonel Schaefer, here of the Chimera Task Force. Pleasure meeting you all, but it could've been under better circumstances." The Chimera CO introduced himself "We will commence attacks on USEAN positions when landing. You girls and pilots can help with the skies in case they send out fast movers."

"We'll cover the skies, Colonel. Help out with the UNF soldiers on the ground so that they have a chance on a breakthrough." I answered before shooting down a Flanker.

"Message received and understood. We'll help you in the air though." True to their word, new anti-aircraft vehicles started unleashing missiles and autocannon onto the USEAN fighters, destroying five. "I'll send out my BMPT Terminator's and T-14 Armata tanks to deal with those pillboxes."

"Roger. We'll help out." Sanya, Tatsuya, Ursula and Mio destroyed SAM and ATGM emplacements to cover their advance. While Chimera's tanks destroyed the pillboxes, it allowed the UNF forces to breakthrough easily.

"Enemy has abandoned their first defense line. Keep going." Collins encouraged his troops as they pressed forward. "Stand firm! Keep going and don't turn back!" After Trude and I destroy a Fulcrum, we watched Reaper destroying a bunch of emplacements and aircraft, with Edge right behind him.

"Keep going Reaper. I'll keep covering you." Edge said before she destroyed a few more targets.

"The Reaper! He's come across the Adriatic!" One USEAN pilot panicked when seeing his Raptor destroying the coastal defences.

"Half of the coastal defences destroyed. Keep at it, everyone." Perrine watched the battle unfold

"First enemy defence line down! Advancing on second defence line!" Speirs called out

"Much of those defences are mainly howitzers. They also have enemy anti-tank positions and enemy T-90's." Perrine analyzed

"Enemy ground forces pouring in! Proceed with bombing operations!" The radar then showed incoming B-1 Lancer bombers.

"James! I'm seeing incoming bombers heading towards the ground forces!" Yoshika called out before shooting down another Flanker.

"Where did they come from!?" I exclaimed

"This is our territory! Stop them!" One USEAN soldier ordered. When the bombers appeared over the ground forces, Amirah quickly latched herself onto one of the bombers and started knifing the pilots in their cockpits.

"This isn't physically possible!" One pilot was on the receiving end of her knives and fired her twenty-millimeter cannons tore apart the cockpit of the second bomber.

"Collins, you are clear! Keep moving inland!" Amirah called out as Collins acknowledged the support "Aisyah, how much more of the USEAN forces on the ground and in the air?"

" **I'm counting forty percent of their forces remaining. Either they are aerial defence tanks or Flanker's for support."** Aisyah answered

"James, forty percent of USEAN forces remaining." I nodded to Amirah as she continued to attack the forces on the ground while Sanya and Tatsuya took down the two remaining bombers.

"Shoot down the Reaper and his Valkyries! Don't let them further inland!" The USEAN aerial defence tanks fired into the air, but they aren't enough of them to shoot us down.

"Enemy defences are losing operational coherence! Almost there everyone!" Perrine encouraged us to keep going.

"Colonel Schaefer to all units! USEAN forces are retreating inland! Support the forces in the air now!"

"Last targets spotted. All of them are coastal fortresses." Reaper relayed the information

"Start pouring all fire onto those fortresses. Then, we're done here." Edge rallied the squadrons and we all split up. "Fortresses covered with anti-air defences. Reaper, put a bomb over their heads."

"Roger, Princess." Reaper responded. Edge was surprised by Reaper saying that.

"Wait… Princess? What are you…?" Edge blushed at the statement

"Less flirting. More shooting." Trude reprimanded before I gave the order for everyone to split up and destroy a fortress. "Almost there… Just a little more…"

"One coastal fortress destroyed!" Erica called out

"Second one down!" Yoshika exclaimed

"Last one!" Soon, Reaper, Edge, Trude, Minna and I fired onto the last coastal fortress, destroying the air defences and finally destroying the installation altogether. "Last one down! We did it!"

"All enemy ground installations destroyed!" Perrine exclaimed in relief "All ground units, report in."

"This is Whiskey Team. Ground forces suppressed." Collins answered firstly

"Echo Team here. We're green, too." Bertz answered as well

"Colonel Schaefer here. We've taken the airfield nearby and we have a lot of captured equipment and personnel here."

"Enemy positions silenced and air superiority secured. Operation Bunker Shot successful." Perrine is relieved that the nightmare over the Balkans is over. The UNF soldiers and Chimera Task Force units celebrated over the operation, firing weapons in the air.

"We did it? We really did it! Yahoo!" Omega cheered

"Whew… Ridgebacks, mission complete." Edge is relieved after what had happened

"Strike Witches, mission complete. Well done, everyone." I smiled as Trude grabbed my collar and kissed me. "Always like kissing me after the operation?"

"You don't know the half of it, James." She smiled "And I think I did it at the worst time?" I laughed a bit and, for the first time, my right eye turned pink.

"Let them look, Trude." Everyone gathered around us, as Reaper and Edge soared above us.

 **Reaper's P.O.V.**

While I contemplated on everything that happened, Edge turned up onto my wing as we're alone up here. She then began speaking to me.

"Hey… Reaper?" Edge asked

"Hmm? Is something the matter, Edge?" I asked

"I've been meaning to ask, why did you call me 'Princess'?" She asked me

"Oh… Uh… Every time I see you, you always keep reading your book." I answered "I mean, you kept yourself away from socializing with everyone but only yourself."

"To tell the truth, Reaper… Up until I met Phoenix and Slash, I haven't met someone like you. During the time when Ulysses fell, I had someone important in my life, Kenji. We stuck together since meeting each other in High School. Unfortunately, he died where the Joto Crater is located. Felt like I can no longer continue. What I had left is Scarface Squadron, and a book. Unfortunately, I can't get over what had happened."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Edge." I said "You are a strong pilot to get through what happened."

"But, when I met you… Somehow, I felt like starting over. With you, Reaper." I was surprised in hearing that. "How about it?"

"How about this. We start building bridges from one side and meet in the middle. That okay?" I smiled under my helmet.

"I would like that, Reaper." She smiled as well. "Faster, and higher… Will you be the one to go there? With the people you care about?"

"Never say never, Edge. Now, come on. Let's head back." We then turned to the Archangel as the rest of the Bone Arrows, Ridgebacks, and the Strike Witches followed.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Great to see you all back here. The landing operation was a success, albeit a costly one. It'll definitely give us the advantage as we commence operations across the Erusean continent. Meanwhile, though, it's still slow-going for the battle lines in Western Russia, where a separate operation is currently underway. The Butterfly Master's craft is spotted over Moscow, yet we still have no idea where it's actually based."

"You're telling me that that thing is still alive!?" Omega asked angrily

"As for the space weapon that we saw, we'll brief you on that later on. For now, I want you all to get some well-deserved rest." Everyone was dismissed from the briefing room while Lelouch and Aisyah was left to analyze the new weapon USEA unleashed.

XXXXXXXXXX

After a few minutes of analyzing the USEAN weapon, everyone gathered back inside the briefing room where the materials Lelouch and Aisyah analyzed soon appeared on-screen.

"We've obtained detailed information on an orbital weapon called the OLDS." Goodfellow began "It's part of what they call the 'Shattered Skies' Project. It was created to keep the Ulysses fragments away from geosynchronous orbit range, but Wernher R&D secretly used the system to help them deploy a tactical weapon."

"What kind of weapon?" James asked

"The system uses lasers fired from satellites to vaporize the surface of orbital matter, using the resulting thrust to change its orbit." It then showed an example of how the lasers are fired onto a simulated asteroid as it careened over to Canada/Caneron, where Quebec is. "Instead of readjusting orbits to keep the Earth safe, they've rejiggered it to send the fragments crashing to the surface, in the area of their choice."

"That can explain why the meteors were seen over the Balkans, right?" Minna asked

"Exactly. Though R&D haven't fully analyzed the effect of these orbital strikes. I doubt it's very accurate as a weapon yet." Soon they found that parts of the world was engulfed in these meteor strikes caused by USEA's new weapon. "However, in theory at least, OLDS can be used to attack anywhere across the entire planet. We have Ulysses Part Two on our hands here. OLDS has a safety latch of sorts which makes it impossible for the network to target manmade objects in orbit. However, it'll be a matter of time before Wernher deactivates it."

The map soon shows the USEAN-occupied countries and the rest of the free world under the UN. "We'll be expanding the range of Operation Eternal Liberation. Campaigns are underway within the Eurasian continent as well. The Arrowblades will be reorganized by squadron and will participate in ops across the entire continent. And finally, I just got off the phone with Secretary-General Ayanami. She decided to give the go-ahead to form an elite squadron beyond our wildest dreams."

Squadron logos are soon placed on screen, the same ones where the Bone Arrows, the Ridgebacks and the Strike Witches fought with during the first months of the war. "There are more like them. But you'll have to encounter them on the battlefield first. As of this moment, this group is no longer under jurisdiction from Arrowblades. From here on out, you will be known as Infinity Squadron. It will comprise of the three squadrons I'm seeing, and those you fought with. I will be expecting results from Infinity Squadron's first sortie. Dismissed."

XXXXXXXXXX

 **James' P.O.V.**

When we landed in at the boot of Italy, the hangar space is packed with aerial squadrons that we have fought with, who are now under the Infinity banner. We then saw Phoenix, Warwolf, Red Moon, HAWX, and Galm Team maintaining their aircraft until Cipher noticed us.

"My goodness." The Japanese-American pilot spoke "I was thinking whenever I get to see your faces again."

"Pleasures all ours, Cipher." I answered "I assume this is Infinity Squadron?"

"I hope the accommodations are better than in Pensacola." Reaper commented

"Yep. Command told us that we're being transferred from Nellis all the way to the Archangel, or anywhere else in the world. I have a feeling there are more like us. Question is where."

"Hopefully we can get our first answer." Cipher agreed as we continued the day getting used to our new atmosphere, now that Infinity Squadron has been established.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Unknown Location**

On screen, an image of a QFA-44 and Quox drones are shown with a red 'Caution' sign on it. It was then that a new voice chipped in.

"Well, you're sounding chipper. Something good happen to you?"

"I finally found a decent opponent." The other answered "That Ribbon guy should provide plenty of fun. And that kid with those weird things on his legs." The screen changed to a twenty-four hour countdown while the first voice started speaking again.

"The Papillion Project… I think another page in history is about to be turned. Is there any way to solve the lag issues with data transfer, though? I'm sure you must feel cramped here." The screen showed a 'Disconnected' sign as it showed a female person in a purple-like spacesuit used in the Gundam series. Afterwards, it turns out that her location… is in Earth's orbit.

"Not at all. I like it. I've got a front-row seat to the whole thing, Kvasir." She then removed her headphones and started singing the familiar tune that sent shivers down the spines of the Pilots and the Witches.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **London, England**

Underneath London's streets, an odd thing happened without people noticing. Blue embers started seeping through the surface as the people around London continue their day, without what is happening.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Well guys, there we have it for 'Operation Bunker Shot'. Sorry it took a long time to make since I had lots of things to do and it is hectic. But don't worry about it, I'm still alive and kicking. With the Campaign missions out of the way, it is time to dive into the war outright, where it'll be an all-out war for the future of the world.**

 **As for my other stories, they'll still be published. Here's hoping I do it fast enough in order for you to read it. Thank you guys so much for reading, hope you already have a belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, and here's to more chapters written without having production slowed down… a lot. Again, thank you for reading and have a great day. Bye.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone and welcome back to another chapter of 'Strike Witches Infinity'. With Operation Eternal Liberation underway, and the formation of the UNF's Infinite Squadron, they are just about to be ready for deployment. But I'll point things over to the Garuda Team for this chapter. I'm still trying to figure out which battle will introduce Infinite Squadron to the battlefield. Anyways, I'll be skipping reviews since I posted the last chapter on January. I've been distracted by other stories and life for six months without an update.**

 **Minna:** "Exactly. James, Amirah, Trude and the others are wondering what is taking you so long to update this."

 **Again. Life, distractions, and other stories. How about this, when I'm done this one, I'll work on the next chapter afterwards. It'll depend on how fast my writing schedule is.**

 **Minna:** "Better keep that promise then. Anyways, onto the chapter, and hope you enjoy."

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 11: Fire on the Mountain (Shimmering Death)

 **Ethan's P.O.V.**

 **February 10** **th** **, 2020**

 **Marseilles, France**

It had been quite a while since we last saw combat. Only time we take to the skies is only on reconnaissance duty. No USEAN fighters, no signs of a large transport. I like the peace, but I miss the sense to do some good in the Air Force. However, my peace is shattered because… Franca threw a pillow at me.

"Time to wake up now, Hardins." She ordered as she dusted her hands off. It took me a while to get up myself since I was on air patrol until midnight. I forgot to tell you that we have been sent here to Marseille to conduct an aerial operation to support UN Forces in securing a vital supply corridor across the Alps. Well, good thing we got Lieutenant Colonel Gunther with us, since she's the one supervising the whole team. I then rubbed my eyes as Franca continued to wait until I got myself straightened out.

"Was that really necessary, Franca? Throwing a pillow isn't what exactly I would do as a wake-up call." Franca sighed a little

"What if the USEANS manage to do an air raid and inserted Commandos and eliminate us? What would happen?" She asked cynically. That got me thinking.

"Well… yeah. Guess you're right on that one. Watch, your next tactic to wake me up is splashing me with water." I suggested

"That's only for desperation, Hardins. By the way, Gunther wants us to be in the briefing room at 1000 hours. It's about opening a corridor across the Alps."

"Go on ahead, I'll catch up." With that, Franca was about to leave when something came across my mind. "Hey, Franca? Do you think we'll encounter members from Infinite Squadron?" Franca's mind wandered about it.

"Possibly. Now come on. We don't want to keep Shamrock and the others waiting." She went out of the room while I finally put on my uniform and dragged myself out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

After all of the pilots entered the briefing room, the briefer logged in and began showing the progress of the USEAN and UNF Armies. While USEAN Forces managed to capture Germany, Austria, and its surrounding areas, UN Forces have staved off wave after wave of assaults on Northern Italy and France. The UN would've re-established the Maginot Line, but seeing how it failed to stop the German invasion during the Second World War, they do not want to take any chances. So, they built the defense line based on the Battle of Kursk. From what everyone said… It is sometimes referred as the Maginot Line on steroids, but with modern day weaponry instead of World War II tech. Oberstleutnant Gunther soon entered and began the briefing.

"While the USEAN Forces have managed to take over Germany, they have over-expanded themselves. Counterattacks have been made in Northern Russia and Southern Europe have driven the USEANS from invading France, for the time being. According to the French General Directorate for External Security and our Bundesnachrichtendienst, there's a section where enemy defenses are low near the Alps. That section of land is an ideal route for our troops and supplies to take—in terms of topography and weather as well.

"We're going to use this route. It is a steep mountain path covered in snow, which is extremely difficult for our ground forces to advance through, and also renders it vulnerable to USEAN air attacks. Make sure to cover the UNF ground forces, and if you spot any threats from the skies, eliminate them. If an emergency happens to occur, deal with it in any way you see fit. Once we get past those mountains, it'll be a straight shot to opening a route up Southern Germany. If nothing else, good luck."

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Ethan's P.O.V.**

 **February 11** **th** **, 2020**

 **Skies above the Alpine Mountains**

It had taken a while to enter the battle area, where squadrons from the UNAF assembled themselves to rid the USEAN presence nearby. Meanwhile, Shamrock, Coppelion, and I, were waiting our turns to refuel where three KC-10 Extender's were tending to other aircraft. After the two finished theirs, I am next for refuelling.

"Check your plane and prepare for refuelling." One of the Extender's called out.

"Roger that. Preparing for refuelling." I inched slowly towards the Extender and got myself into position. The Extender then did its work while I looked around the airspace. Numerous Falcons, Hornets, and Fulcrums are present, ready to make some war on the USEANS.

"All set, Garuda One. Disconnect." I then disconnected from the tanker and rejoined with my squad. Coppelion then spoke first.

"Look at all the aircraft here, Talisman. It's like waiting in line at the washrooms." Coppelion joked a bit

"Huh. I didn't know you can loosen up, Coppelion." I thought out loud. Shamrock agreed.

"It does feel strange with that personality." He commented as well

"Uh… D-Disregard that last bit." She was embarrassed by that, in which she regained her composure in a second. "Alright, I am myself again…"

"Well, try not to feel too bad, Coppelion. Every pilot has their inner secrets." I pointed out as we looked at the massive aerial fleet that is with us

"Now this is what I call a squadron!" Shamrock liked what he sees. This size of an aerial force is enough to take control of the skies over Berlin once again. However, we're not as near to said city as we thought we are.

"All aircraft this is Ghost Eye. We're nearing the battle area. You are cleared to engage as soon as you make first contact with the USEANS. Drive them away from the Alps and we open a vital line between France, Italy and Germany."

"Roger that, Ghost Eye. Garuda Team, let's go." We then break away from the aerial fleet as some more aircraft followed suit. When we arrived, I checked my radar and found there are multiple USEAN units across three sectors. Every pilot has to do their job right in order for this operation to succeed.

"The USEANS are on their way. They're not stupid, you know." If I had to credit the USEANS, at least they are not stupid to come at us guns blazing.

"Just like how they got all the way to the Pacific? I guess that's an understatement." Ghost Eye then radioed us

"Warning. Enemy presence detected on radar. They know exactly of what we plan to do. All planes, assume attack formation."

"Roger that, Ghost Eye. Talisman, enemy planes are confirmed to have Flanker's, both air superiority and multirole." Coppelion reported

"I can hardly see a thing and we've got mountains right below us. Watch your altitude though." Shamrock pointed out

"Copy that last, but incoming!" I locked onto an Su-30 and launched a missile, causing it to burst into flames. Both Shamrock and Coppelion took their turns to shoot down more Flanker's. Seconds later, a member of the ground divisions spoke.

"Well, if it ain't Garuda Team. The enemy is focusing its attacks on us. Requesting an intercept." That came from one of the UNF's main combat teams, called Warlock. They faced USEAN Armored Forces during the German Campaign, and now they're moving in to open a corridor on the ground.

"Copy, Warlock. Holler if you need anything." While taking down more of the aircraft that the USEANS threw at us, one of our ESM planes radioed himself. His name is Guy Stewart, or Snake Pit by us, and his job is to give the USEANS a nightmare by providing ECM.

"Snake Pit to all planes. High-speed aircraft detected. They're approaching this airspace at high altitude." Ghost Eye answered at Snake Pit's findings

"Ghost Eye to Snake Pit, keep close tabs on their movement." Shamrock soon spotted Frogfoot attack aircraft bearing down on Warlock Battalion.

"Talisman, on the ground." I found what Shamrock saw. A squad of Frogfoot attack planes showed up and made a beeline for Warlock Battalion. "I thought those planes are obsolete."

"Apparently, the USEANS might have either upgraded those things or pumped out of the factory before said country is made." Coppelion answered as we soon engaged the Frogfoots. Coppelion and Shamrock destroyed one each and I destroyed another with cannon rounds.

"I guess they ought to think twice about sending in those jets again."

"I've got new aircraft on radar. This must be a wave of attacks aimed at Warlock Battalion." Ghost Eye then displayed the new aircraft that appeared.

"More Frogfoots, Talisman." Shamrock pointed more of them coming towards Warlock. "They do not know when to give, these guys."

"Coppelion, you're with me. Shamrock, search the skies to see if they have any fighter escorts with them." I commanded as the two split up and both Coppelion and I shot down both Frogfoots. "That was almost too easy."

"I expected something… more. Speaking of which, found anything up there, Shamrock?" Coppelion asked over the radio

"All I can find is the radar acting all AWOL, and just old F-14 Tomcat's the USEANS are using." Shamrock answered "By my guess, Wernher must have obtained those planes from Iran and made more of them."

"Maybe. Got anything, Ghost Eye?" I asked the AWACS

"Nothing yet… Wait. New aircraft have entered the airspace, approaching Warlock Battalion at high speed." One of our allies, Blue Max, is helping out with Warlock Battalion's defense.

"They're still coming!? All planes, hurry! Don't let them get near Warlock Battalion!" Blue Max warned us

"Don't worry, Blue Max. We got them. Cover us if need be." I answered the Falcon pilot

"Thank you, Garuda. Don't disappoint us." Just then, Avalanche spoke up

"Damn radar is all over the place…" Avalanche seethed with what appears to be a swarm of planes jamming the radar. I flew in a little closer to it as my radar then went AWOL on me. "I think you're caught up in a jammer's web. Fly carefully. Things aren't as they seem."

"You know which aircraft are carrying those ECM containers, Avalanche?" I asked

"These are Panavia Tornado GR.4's. Wernher must have also copied European aircraft, not just the Russians." He answered while checking a few things with his radar. "We got jammers mixed in with ours. I'll take them all out."

"Talisman, I'll go support Avalanche with our little radar problem." Coppelion pitched in "You, keep supporting the Warlock Battalion."

"I'm already on it. And… Hey, they got F-15E Strike Eagles with them! Those bastards also managed to get copies of American aircraft as well!" I watched as four F-15 Strike Eagles zoomed towards the Warlock Battalion.

"The USEANS may have our designs, that doesn't mean they have any loopholes to mass produce them." Shamrock pointed out

"Maybe. If they do, then that means it might not have the same dexterity as ours." I then lined up with one of the Strike Eagles and managed to take down one with just one missile. "They're just producing shoddy versions."

"They're just doing that to increase their own numbers." Shamrock commented on it as well "Ghost Eye, you heard what we said?"

"The USEANS may have taken a page out of Star Wars. But that doesn't mean we're stopping. Keep pressing the attack." With that, Shamrock and I continued my attack on the Strike Eagles. One by one, they all have been shot down.

"Warlock Battalion, your way is clear. You may proceed." I radioed the armored division.

"As smooth as always, Garuda. Thanks for the cover." The lead member of the Warlock Battalion answered before Shamrock and I rejoined with Coppelion to take out the ECM aircraft. "How are things on your end, Coppelion?" I watched Coppelion shoot down an F-14 Tomcat before she gave her answer.

"Avalanche and I are getting around to it…" She dodged a missile from a Tomcat before getting behind it and shooting it down as well. "But we got swarms of these things hanging with them."

"Talisman, you and Shamrock go after the fighters. We got the jammers." Avalanche ordered

"Wilco." Shamrock responded before turning to attack them.

"Got another aircraft." One of Avalanche's wingman, Serac, said "Their radar jamming coverage is getting weaker." I even wing-saluted Serac and found Coppelion engaging one of Wernher's new aircraft. "That's one aircraft I have never seen before."

"Yeah…" I then tuned to Ghost Eye to get analysis on the new aircraft. "Ghost Eye? Do you know what kind of aircraft the USEANS are using as jamming aircraft apart from the Tornado's?"

"These are called EA-200's. It's a mobile aerial jamming platform to cover a large radius while the Tornado's only cover small areas on radar. Best shoot them down first before going after the Tornado's." Ghost Eye responded.

"You got that, Coppelion?"

"I copy. Targeting them now." Coppelion then went ahead with Avalanche to take out the larger aircraft, while Shamrock and I continued to harass the fighters and the smaller jammer planes. Each aircraft went down in seconds. "This is just too easy."

"I don't know about that…" I answered cautiously "You know USEA, they always have numerous tricks." After destroying another Tornado, much of the UNAF's radar is starting to get clearer.

"My radar's back online. Take out the rest just like that." Another one of Avalanche's wingman, Blizzard, spoke. That caught the ire of the USEAN fighters.

"How come our jammers aren't phasing them? Does the UNF have a new special weapon?"

"Damn it… surviving pilots, regroup, protect the jammers." One of the USEAN pilots ordered. However, we were quick to respond and shot down the last of the jamming aircraft. "Blasted UNF Dogs… Retreat to Sector F13!"

"My radar's all cleared up now. It seems like all of the jammers are down." Avalanche analyzed his radar screen.

"Same here. Got to thank Garuda for the assistance." Blizzard commended us

"Happy to help." I answered. Snake Pit soon came in.

"I've got an aircraft on radar—coming in high and fast! A supersonic bomber!"

"Wait, what!? They even got hands on Valkyries too!?" I asked in surprise. Shamrock, Coppelion and Ghost Eye agreed with what I've seen. These are XB-70 Valkyrie supersonic bombers. These bad boys can reach up to speeds of Mach 3+ while at 70,000 feet. However, since the Russians tested its Surface to Air missiles, and the inception of ICBM's, the US decided to give up on production. And somehow, it wounded its way to Wernher's hands.

"They seem to be on course to Quox Battalion." Snake Pit added "Intercept those aircraft before they get in close!" All of Garuda Team flew up and started to make a beeline for the incoming bombers.

"I got the first one, you two. Go after the other bombers if there are any." Coppelion said before she banked left and began attacking the first bomber. Shamrock and I soon spotted more bombers on our radar.

"A second wave of enemy bombers has penetrated our airspace! This one looks on course for Quox Battalion too!" Snake Pit reported.

"We're already on them, Snake Pit. No worries." Shamrock answered. It was only one bomber and Shamrock went after it as well, leaving me to contend what else is coming. Well…

"Third wave of enemy bombers has penetrated the airspace!" That caught the frustrations of Quox Battalion.

"Don't these guys ever quit? All tanks, spread yourselves out or they'll take us out all at once." I then climbed up to find the last supersonic bomber. While I was doing that, both Shamrock and Coppelion finished their targets and sped towards me and the last bomber. I fired both missiles and Vulcan Cannon at the bomber and it was shot down.

"All Valkyrie's down. Quox, report." I told Quox that the threat of the USEAN supersonic bombers have been destroyed.

"Druid, what's your radar look like?" The lead Commander of Quox Battalion asked his subordinate

"That's awesome!" Druid cheered "Garuda saves the day again!"

"Happy to help, Quox. Keep up the good work." We then sped towards where the UNF and USEAN Air Forces are currently fighting each other for control of the skies. Just as we arrived there, one of the planes saw us and began radioing the other aircraft.

"…Roger! All forces ordered to evacuate. Break away from the airspace." They did so. We were confused by it at first, but it might mean that by our arrival, the USEANS think that the battle is lost.

"What the… The enemy's starting to back off." Shamrock analyzed

"Well, they won't get far! The chase is on!" The UNF fighters then gave chase to the enemy, shooting them down one by one. However, that got Coppelion thinking.

"Talisman… Something doesn't seem right…" I was about to answer until Ghost Eye caught something.

"I've got something on radar. That's odd… Multiple small objects flying at slow speed through the airspace."

"Whatever. Small, big… bring it on." Sky Kid put up a challenge

"Other aircraft are… Wait a minute…" I looked up and found contrails heading right towards us

"Oh no… Cruise missiles! Evade like hell if you want out alive!" Coppelion shouted out loud.

"What!?" Shamrock and Ghost Eye responded as the Cruise Missiles, the same ones used in Berlin, detonated in mid-air, showering fragments onto the UNF Air Forces.

"Missile hit at three o'clock! All aircraft, stay sharp. Look out!" Avalanche told every warplane. Some got the message and evaded like crazy, while others were less fortunate.

"Those are the same missiles used to wipe out Berlin." Shamrock was right. These same missiles have been used in Berlin where things were going our way before these things intervened in time.

"The Nimbus is unstoppable. Aigaion, continue to engage." One pilot from a USEAN Squadron cheered for the Aigaion's untimely arrival.

"Marker drones are all active. Sensory level above positive." One member from the Aigaion reported. We continued evading while trying to shoot down any USEAN jet that is near us.

"All planes, cancel offensive and retreat. Garuda Team, escort our planes out of there!" Ghost Eye ordered quickly. While the air forces began to retreat, that left us three to cover them. Not to mention trying to avoid getting fragmented by cruise missiles.

"You've got to be kidding me! How are we supposed to defend against that!?" Shamrock complainingly asked

"Ghost Eye. I'm seeing some-whoa!" Coppelion barely managed to evade another cruise missile detonation. She then regained her composure and resumed talking. "Right. I'm seeing drones that fly close to the detonation sites. The USEANS are monitoring it."

"Those are guidance drones… I don't even know why we didn't see them over Berlin." I lamented "Ghost Eye, can you confirm?" We kept weaving before Ghost Eye gave us an answer.

"I'm seeing multiple drones amidst those explosions. Shoot them down and the attacks will subside." He answered

"We got our plan of attack. Shamrock, Coppelion. Let's get them all." We then separated and engaged the drones. "Ghost Eye, how do we know where the missiles will detonate?"

"Each missile's estimated range of impact shows up on radar. The observation planes should be located right in the center of that range." I then looked at my radar and found the explosion radius along with the drone indicator, hovering in the center.

"Roger. We're seeing it now. Engaging." I then shot down one of the drones, so did the other two. "Those things are maneuverable as hell." Coppelion then got behind another and took it down with ease.

"I'm just hoping that those missiles will stop when we shoot down the last of them." She answered outright

"Aigaion, the rest is up to you." One of the USEAN pilots encouraged it. I locked onto a drone, but its maneuvers kept my missiles from connecting.

"Come on…" Shamrock was having a hard time as well. "And I thought us fighting advanced aircraft would be a pain."

"Nimbus ready to fire. Commence countdown." One of the Aigaion's crewmen ordered. I got behind another drone as another explosion rocked the side of my plane. I barely avoided it in time.

"That was too close…" Just as I said that, another series of detonations were seen on radar. "So that's the range of the explosions… You see it too, guys?"

"We see it, Talisman. Just keep up the shooting." Coppelion answered just as Shamrock took down one of the drones.

"I got one!" Shamrock cheered

"Great job, Shamrock! Don't get cocky!" Coppelion answered him. I then locked onto a drone and after a cruise missile detonated, the missiles landed solid hits, and it was destroyed.

"Got another!"

"Enemy aircraft are pulling out. Now's our chance! Advance!" That gave the forces on the ground the momentum to advance without fear of being bombed. For us, we kept trying to take out the drones. So far, a few of them have been shot down already.

"Ghost Eye. How much more?" Shamrock asked

"We count ten drones remaining, Garuda Two. Keep your eyes peeled on the detonations." He answered.

"These things are starting to get on my nerves…" Coppelion seethed "Have those planes evacuated yet!?"

"Not yet. Evacuation's still not complete." We kept our pace with the drones, yet more cruise missiles still exploded in mid-air. It took down few targets within the blast radius, but it didn't affect the ground forces one bit. I then checked over my special weapons, seeing how it only has two missiles left.

"I'm almost out of missiles on both ends. How about you two? Same thing?" I asked my teammates

"Same here, Talisman. We should wrap this up quickly." Shamrock responded

"If we survive for the next few minutes…" Coppelion reminded us. We then shoot down another drone leaving five more out in the open. However, our missiles are exhausted thanks to the insane maneuvers made by the drones. "All of my missiles are depleted!"

"I only have one more, but I don't think it'll be enough. And I think that the Vulcan Cannons will do no good against those things." Shamrock answered as well.

"Ghost Eye, how much more!?" I shouted

"Forces are almost evacuated, just a few more minutes!" Ghost Eye responded

"I don't think we can handle this much longer…" Shamrock said

"Doesn't anyone have any bright ideas!?" I panicked just before another burst missile detonated in front of me. I just accepted fate as it is… But what I didn't expect was an explosion contained within a clear giant blue box. "Huh? G-Ghost Eye? Are you seeing this?"

"Those explosions have been contained by some… force field. And, I'm getting some new contacts. Six in total." Ghost Eye went silent for a few moments before speaking again. "Garuda Team, switch frequencies. You got reinforcements." We were confused for a moment, before switching radios to hear friendly voices.

"All of you, break!" One of them commanded

"Roger!" Just then, we saw six people, three with planes on their legs, and three in fighter jets, streaming towards the targeting drones. One of the fighter jets, an F-104 Starfighter, fired a pair of missiles before one of plane legged people fired a full salvo of rockets onto one of the drones. It tried to evade, but it hit home and is destroyed.

"One target down, Boss." One of the pilots said. The one who fired the salvo of rockets fired another set, which connected on the fourth drone. "Snowflake got another."

"Copy that, Tatsuya. Princess, Madoka. You're up." Another pair of reinforcements came in and began firing on the drones.

"Alright, Kawashima. Do your thing." One of the pilots named Madoka instructed the other person, named Kawashima to do what she is about to do. What we then saw was Kawashima holstering her weapon and began to do things with her hands. It became pure white and started shooting out crystal-like substances against both drones and the cruise missiles.

"Did those things just freeze up instantly?" Coppelion is intrigued with what she witnessed. Soon, one of the jets that came with her switched to the hover feature and began gunning down the other drone.

"Onii-chan, it's just one more drone. You and Lex will have a go at it." The pilot in the hover fighter said.

"I hear you, Madoka. Good job by the way. You as well, Princess." The lead commended the two before the lead and an F-35 Lightning II zoomed in onto the last drone. He holstered one of his weapons onto his back, bringing out a vintage WWII-era rifle. "Lex, you ready?"

"Whenever you are." The pilot named Lex answered. We then saw the last drone trying to flee, and a couple of cruise missiles heading straight towards them.

"What are they doing?" Shamrock asked. I am just as confused as Shamrock by this point. The lead plane-legged figure aimed at the drone and the cruise missiles before taking out a crystal and inserting it inside the rifle.

"LUNAR BULLET!" He fired multiple lasers out of the rifle while Lex fired off his payload. It then melded with the lasers and finally destroyed the last of the drones, and the cruise missiles that were about to detonate. "All targets destroyed. Nicely done, everyone." I slumped in my seat while relieved that the missile madness is over… Again. I then tuned to Ghost Eye, just to see if they completed evacuations yet.

"Ghost Eye… Have they evacuated yet…?" I asked tiredly

"All forces have made it to safety. Way to stick it out, Garuda." Ghost Eye commended us three. "By the way, you should thank your reinforcements when you land. From what Oberstleutnant Gunther said, they are returning from the Balkans and decided to take a rest in Marseilles, which just so happens where the Archangel is currently stationed at."

"Well, let's head over. Maybe they can provide us insight of what is with those missiles." Shamrock said

XXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks to your great cover, our troops were able to get through the Alpine Mountains with only minimal damage suffered." Isara began her debriefing "But our air forces are within range of enemy cruise missile attacks for this mission. We're doing all we can to gather intelligence on the invasion and are mulling strategy options. Garuda Team, the reinforcement team you just saw are members of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, the same unit that participated in Operation Cherry Blossom and Area B7R. For now, wait for the call-up for what is to come."

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Marseilles, France**

After the debriefing, the Oberstleutnant called us in for some important things. Franca, Marcus and I entered the room just to find her talking with the lead reinforcement member. "Gunther, you called us in for something?" The figure sitting down a second ago soon stood up and turned to face us. He was wearing that of an RAF WWII Officers attire, with a peaked cap, and he looks quite young to be wearing an officer's uniform.

"Yes. Garuda Team, I would like you to meet James Dowding. The one who led the reinforcements back in the Alps." She answered "And James, that's Garuda Team. This team helped out during the Evacuation of Berlin and Germany."

"It's good to see you three." James said "Listen, I'm sorry with what happened during Berlin. I mean, if we were there at the time, it would've been saved up to this point."

"Well, I can't blame you and your team entirely." Franca said "Operation Cherry Blossom came way before the invasion, and you are on the opposite side of the world. By the way, you do look young to be in an RAF Uniform."

"I'm only twenty years old." James sighed "Besides, that is not the only reason why we came to Marseilles. The UN has established a fighter squadron beyond our wildest dreams. Aces, mercenary pilots, regardless of nationality, has banded in this unit to be called Infinity Squadron. And the UN Armed Forces has kept tabs on you and your performance during the campaign."

"You mean, you watched us?" Marcus asked

"Mainly the combat footage. I highly respect people's privacy, especially with what's happening now." James answered "Also, judging from the cruise missiles that bore down on you?" He then reached into his right pocket and brought out a blue crystal, in which it then morphed into that of a thirteen-year old boy.

"Who's… that…?" I think all of our eyes were bulging out, including Gunther.

"That is just Lelouch. He's my Neuroi partner in this world and back in ours." James answered "Anyways, you're wondering where the cruise missiles came from, right?" All of us nodded

" **It turns out USEA has built more Aigaion's than we can count. The one you fought against was one of the first users of the Nimbus Cruise Missiles. It's a combination of a burst missile and its after effects shower fragmentation shards onto any aircraft coming into close proximity."**

"For a Neuroi in a thirteen-year old boy's body, you're highly intelligent." I complimented him

" **There's that, and my friends remind me so much of an anime character."** Lelouch sighed a bit **"I feel like I'm getting hugged by both Amirah and Hiyori right about now…"**

"Anyways… You want in?" I looked at both Franca and Marcus, then at Isara.

"If we join, are we still a part of the forces to liberate Berlin from USEA?" I asked

"You have your own theater, we have ours. It works both ways to say the least." James answered "Western Europe is yours to contend with while we have problems in Asia and Eastern Europe."

"And I guess it's both of our objectives to liberate Berlin and meet somewhere in the middle." Isara said "Give the USEANS a hard time by fighting both fronts."

"Well… Sign us up, Dowding." I answered. He then gave out squadron patches of Infinity Squadron and we attached it on our flight jackets. It looks nice, along with the other squadron patches that the three of us have.

"Welcome to Infinity Squadron, Garuda Team. Glad to have you three onboard." All three of us saluted as we are now members of this highly specialized group in the skies above Europe. I know we'll work in tandem with them, and I am likely to meet up with Dowding's teammates and friends, hopefully soon.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **London, England**

After many witnesses have pointed out that blue cracks have appeared, the British Armed Forces have dispatched numerous SAS soldiers to seal off the area, while one, a female spy working for the Queen, inspected it closely.

"Hmm…" She touched one of the cracks and starts getting visions of what is to come. Mainly people fighting, unknown beings attacking the enemy, the resurrection of the lost UN pilot, and the final battle above Tokyo. "This might not look good…" She then contacted her bosses using her microphone.

"Control, this is Ange. Come in, Control." Ange reported

"Ange, this is L. Seven and I are receiving transmissions. Anything you've found?" L asked

"Tell the Queen and the boys at the Armed Forces that these blue cracks are going to be of use to the UN Forces." Ange answered "And it is a big one."

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Well guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter. It has been quite a while since I have updated the story. I have been going through life, mainly work now. But I haven't stopped myself from writing down. Anyways, since I heard it was Strike Witches' 10** **th** **Anniversary, chapter is mainly a belated gift to them. Technically I'm still in the year, but not the actual date it was released, I just got hung onto it after being immersed with Girls und Panzer. Trust me, I am one with Military Anime.**

 **By the way, you want to know who this Ange is. Well, here are some clues. Steampunk technology, spies, United Kingdom setting (somewhat), Black Lizard Planet. I'm pretty sure there are people who've seen this already. Those who haven't, I'll give you the answer via PM or next chapter. So yeah, enjoy reading this latest chapter, and see you in the next one. Bye.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone and welcome back to 'Strike Witches Infinity'. What happened last chapter was that Garuda Team joined Infinity Squadron and helping the UNF Forces escape another Nimbus Launch. With that out of the way-**

 **Minna:** "We'll get onto the reviews, right, 96?"

 **Oh yeah. I always forget about that. Anyways, bring them forward. I still owe them another chapter.**

 _ **Guest Reviewer:**_ Things will get worse for the USEANS and their allies. If they don't tread carefully, they will be utterly destroyed.

 _ **Gamerman22:**_ Thanks for the review, and don't worry. More are coming.

 _ **Wardog1:**_ Thanks. Though there might be confusion with the naming all together, but it'll turn out it is just UNF soldiers and Stryker IFV's.

 **Minna:** "We're all done here, 96. Want to start?"

 **Lead the way. Oh, and by the way, this chapter is focusing on what happened before and after the last few bits of the last chapter. And introducing some new faces in the story. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you at the end.**

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 12: Operation Changeling

 **Ange's P.O.V.**

You may be wondering why I'm the focusing character of this… latest development while I am walking towards to where the British Army blocked off access to civilians from this area. That is because, the Intelligence Committee gave me orders.

By the way, for those who don't know me, my name is Ange. Ange le Carré. I came from the Black Lizard Planet to help investigate with the ongoing developments. These orders come from the Queen herself, in her final days since she is handing the crown over to another house. While that is happening, they told me to investigate these blue cracks coming from the surface. I walked up to the Guards, checked my permission papers and allowed me access.

When I looked at the cracks, I started receiving visions of the future and contacted my superiors about what transpired. My superior within the Committee, L, asked me of what I saw. In those visions, I found mysterious beings, and a final battle above Tokyo, the capital of Japan and home to one of my allies, Chise. L then continued with what I founded earlier.

"Are you certain that the girls that entered in our world is helping out with what the United Nations said?" L asked

"So far, from what everyone else said, the Valkyries have been able to save Japan, and landed in the Balkans." I began "They also saw action in the Alpine Mountains and the border between Russia and Mongolia. The thing that intrigues me the most is that Male Witch."

"I thought Witches are only that of a female gender, Ange." L said "You have read, and watched Wizard of Oz."

"He's different than the other Witches I saw. No brooms, no green skin, no anything. That applies the same for the other girls as well. Not to mention they all have weapons with them."

"That's the Valkyries for you." Seven, my other superior said "They already spread awe and fear to both our allies and our enemies. Seeing as how some members are currently in Europe for the time being, maybe you can interact with one of the members of said unit."

"I am a spy. I'll get things done. But… when do I meet them?" I asked

"Hmm… I heard that one of our contacts says that one of the Valkyries is coming to London for some… business affairs." L answered

"Business affairs?" I asked curiously

"Pretty much our contacts have been really quiet about it, as to not reveal the exact times, dates and locations to some sympathizers to the USEAN cause." L continued "Orders from Command are to link up with the arrival and protect her if need be."

"Understood. I'll meet one of the Valkyries. When will she arrive?" I asked

"She'll arrive in London in a few hours." Seven answered "You best get yourself ready to meet her." I nodded while exiting the site.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **London Heathrow Airport**

Me and the other girls, Princess, Beatrice, Dorothy and Chise, all waited at the airport for the newcomer to arrive. It took a while, mainly because either she's in transit or that she's stuck in mainland Europe.

"What do you think this Valkyrie be like, Ange?" Dorothy asked while she had her arms behind her head

"Control has been quiet about what they are like." I answered while I checked over my weapon "Only thing that they learned about them is that they are armed and highly trained for something like this."

"Won't that mean, if they engage us, we'll lose?" Beatrice quivered

"We won't know for the time being." Chise then looked through her telescope and located the incoming Valkyrie.

"I see one now." Chise said "She's definitely like those soldiers the media kept portraying them. Shall we go in?" I nodded while we entered the airport. Getting clearance from security, we went to the designated hangar where she will park. Just as we entered, the Valkyrie entered. She was wearing a uniform of the British Army and was wielding 20mm Cannons. We kept silent while she told the hangar personnel to keep guard of her Striker and her weapons.

"Time to introduce ourselves now…" Princess went up first and caught the Valkyrie's attention.

"Hello. Welcome to London, Ma'am." Princess smiled

"Pleasure being here." She answered "I guess you five are my welcoming party?" Princess nodded and allowed us to appear in her field of vision. "Hmm… By the look of things… You're spies, aren't you?"

"Eh? How did you know that?" Beatrice asked

"I knew how the British military works inside and out." She answered "That even includes its intelligence committees. I even have maneuvering when it comes to the Army."

"Quite the resume there." Dorothy commented "Anyways, this is our group. Dorothy, by the way. That's Chise, Princess, Beatrice and Ange. The latter, from the Black Lizard Planet."

"Black Lizard Planet… Geez… That's a lie people can wrap their heads around." The Valkyrie commented "Anyways, my name is Amirah Aisyah Sulaiman, of the Hivescandrian Federation."

"Hive-what?" Beatrice was confused

"Okay, okay. I'm actually from Malaysia, while it was under Britannia at the time." The Valkyrie now known as Amirah answered

"I've known about Malaysia during its turbulent times." I said "Same thing with you?"

"Aisyah showed the country's history whenever I am on my downtime." Amirah answered "By the way, do you know why you five were sent here?"

"Escort." I answered simply "Heard that you're visiting some important figures so that they can help with the war against USEA."

"It's quite simple, actually. All you do is just negotiate. Some good may come out, most of the time, deadlocked or on bad terms." Amirah then finished holstering her weapons as she then readied herself. "Let's get going then?"

XXXXXXXXXX

After driving her to Hereford, one of the major military installations for the military, the civilians looked at us first, then at Amirah, in which people were whispering about why a Valkyrie such as herself is here. I told the others to stay in the car, in case they spot something. Amirah, meanwhile, looked over the surroundings of the quiet town.

"I remember this place." She said

"We're in Hereford. In order to keep things away from the public eye, Command wanted the meeting to be placed here instead. Mainly due to USEAN spy networks."

"I guess it'll do." Amirah replied as we all entered the building. There were some military personnel here, all of which are guarding the premises. Amirah looked at the stoic expressions of every guard around her. To her, I think she met those likely soldiers before. We then arrived at the room of where the meeting is taking place. I walked up to one of the Guardsman, and showed them my identification.

"Ange le Carré, from Intelligence." He scanned the papers and asked my business here. "Escorting Valkyrie to the meeting here. Command is waiting for her." He nodded and handed me the papers back.

"Alright. Move on inside." Both of us nodded and we went inside.

"You know what to do, right?" I asked

"I'm a Witch after all, Ange." Amirah answered confidently "After all, the other leaders might be either pleased or terrified to see a Witch for the first time." I took my leave and contacted L again.

"She's inside with the other military leaders. However, I can't say for certain that all of them in the same room is not such a good idea." I started

"I understand your feelings. But they decided to be away from London. Hereford and Kinloss are the only two places where no one even knows about. USEAN spies? That may be a different case."

"I understand." Another thought occurred in my mind "Any news from one of our rogue agents?" L sighed a bit before answering.

"You know Zelda as much as I do, Ange. Her defection, along with trying to eliminate one of your associates, has given us a pretty hard blow. We cannot take any more chances if there is another defection within our ranks. Best be careful."

"Understood." I answered simply. For the time being, I just waited and waited for a full hour before I started becoming a little tired and dozed off into a light slumber. Pretty indecent for a spy like myself.

XXXXXXXXXX

A while later, I think I felt the wind crack and my eyes started to flutter open. That was when I come face to face with cerulean-eyed person with an eyepatch. I didn't notice at first when I closed them again, but it went wide open at the instant I saw it.

"How did you-!" The new person quickly answered back

" **Calm yourself down, I'm no enemy."** He said. He was wearing a college uniform from the late 1800's, while he has navy-colored hair. To me… I know I am all seriously-minded, but… he does look cute.

"Though, how you got in here without alerting the guards, is something I would've done if I were the enemy." I answered "Who are you by the way?"

" **My name is… Lelouch… Lelouch Dowding. United Nations Aerial Forces. And who might you be?"** Lelouch asked me

"Ange le Carré, of the Black Lizard Planet." Lelouch's head tilted in confusion

" **Black Lizard Planet? Seriously? And… I thought where I'm from had an odd name description."** Lelouch answered

"That would be… Wait. Never mind. I already know of it. Amirah told me about it and-" I stopped and think about how Lelouch came inside. "Amirah brought you in here, didn't you." I asked nonchalantly

" **How did you figure that one out already?"** Lelouch asked in surprise

"Either you and her are working with the USEANS, or… What's that?" I then notice something glowing coming from inside of Lelouch. He then took notice and tried to cover it up, but my spy training and instincts told me otherwise. I grabbed Lelouch, threw him onto the floor and got on top of him.

" **W-Wait, just what the devil are you playing at!?"** He argued while I completely opened his shirt to reveal smooth white skin, and has a scar located where the heart is.

"Where did you get this?" Lelouch remained silent while my hand started to meld with his white skin. It felt warm though, and I soon found out that within that scar, lies some sort of blue shard glowing in him. I was beginning to lose myself, but I still remained composed. "Lelouch… who are you? What are you?"

" **You already know where I'm from… But… you have seen some of the footage if it was sent to you."** He began. **"I am actually a Blue Neuroi, from the alternate universe that brought me and the others here. And, yes, Lelouch is my real name. By the way, don't you think this scene is a little awkward for you?"** He smirked a little before realizing what I was doing. I got off him and blushed a little before he sat upright.

"You can blame my intuition for that." I answered "Intelligence didn't say anything about an… alien of all things coming to our world."

" **Then I guess the Black Lizard Planet you said became true."** He chuckled a bit before I sighed

"Honestly… for a Neuroi such as yourself, you do have human tendencies after all." I looked at him while he is busy buttoning up his uniform again. Although I still caught a glimpse of that scar, and his white skin. What am I doing…? I'm still thinking about touching it again…

" **That's how Humanoid Neurois work, Ange. The part about us having emotions and all? It's mainly a work in progress."** I nodded while I kept looking at him **"What do you do for a living?"** That question caught me off guard for a bit. I told Amirah of my profession, but to another being, let alone an alien, is something way beyond my train of thought.

"I've already told Amirah about what I do, but try not to tell the others, okay?" Lelouch nodded before I proceeded again "I am a spy working for the Government, and of the Queen. To tell you the truth, I am quite the liar."

" **Really now?"** Lelouch curiously said **"At least you're being honest with yourself now."** I smiled a bit at Lelouch's compliment.

"Again, I am quite the liar, Lelouch." That was when something catched my eye. Across the street where the meeting is held, a group of people disguised as British soldiers entered one room each and aimed their weapons. "Lelouch!" Lelouch spotted what was going on and I tackled him onto the floor again while avoiding the hail of gunfire being poured onto the building.

" **What on bloody Earth is happening, Ange!?"** I didn't answer as I crawled while Lelouch followed suit

"Dorothy, you seeing this!?" I called over the radio

"All of us are! We're not armed to the teeth to take them on!" Dorothy answered "Chise can take them, but I think it's too risky!"

"Get the others out of there! Lelouch and I will find our way out!" I ordered the other girls

"Are you even-Who's Lelouch?" Beatrice also asked

"Later, just go!" With the others agreeing on me, they left, leaving me and Lelouch to contend with who's against us. I turned to Lelouch, who have worry in his eyes. "Something on your mind?"

" **I can only wonder if Amirah is okay."** He answered

"I hope so too." Just then, the firing ceased as we are able to stand up again, very carefully. "They wanted the whole building saturated in order for the leaders to be dealt with…"

" **I'm guessing they don't want to take any chances."** I nodded until I heard a door leading to the stairs opening. **"The door!"** Soon, the assassins and their leader made their way into the hallway.

"Scan for any survivors. Execute them." I recognized that voice. Zelda. Zelda used to work for the Intelligence Committee as a spy before the War with USEA happened. Feeling that said country is the changing of the guard, she defected, along with military positions used by the UN in the United Kingdom. Command placed a Kill/Capture order after her defection. Now, she's here, leading a USEAN cell network.

"Zelda…" She then looked over and smiled sinisterly as she walked over. "Get behind me…" He did as I said.

"Well… If it isn't Ange. So good to see you again." Zelda began

"It would've been better if it were a one-on-one duel… Like true spies, Zelda…" I answered back "And don't think Control and the others knew of what you were planning ahead on…"

"Please. With the UK leadership out of the way, USEA will be able to just waltz on in and just take it, with little to no opposition at all." Zelda then eyed Lelouch "And who is this tyke?"

"It's none of your concern Zelda, just leave him be. He's new here, so don't threaten him." I stated. Zelda then moved an inch before giving her own idea.

"I've got a better idea…" She then smacked me with her pistol, in which it forced me to the ground.

"ANGE!" Lelouch then turned his attention to Zelda, now seething with anger "You-!" Zelda then aimed her gun at me as her men aimed at Lelouch.

"Think I'm scared, Boy?" Zelda confidently asked "Attack me, you'll get shot to death. Think of trying to save Ange, you'll get shot to death. Face it. You can't save everyone you hold dear. Try to be a good boy and leave the premises before I change my mind."

" **And if I leave… spare the leader's lives and Ange's. Please."** Lelouch said

"Hmm… I'll take that offer… But just to be safe." She then cocked her revolver and is about to fire. I closed my eyes to await death as the gun went off. But… I'm not dead. I opened my eyes to find Lelouch forming a hexagonal shield. "What?"

" **How about I introduce myself proper…"** Lelouch said silently as he pulled out his weaponry and began walking steadily. It looks like a pistol and a sword that Chise has, and has assembled what looks like a targeting scope and a mouth plate. **"My name is Lelouch Einzbern Dowding, Commander of the Blue Neuroi Forces and member of the 501** **st** **Joint Fighter Wing."**

"Ma'am? A thought occurs." One of the assassins said "This guy thinks he's going up against the North Korean Army, but it's just him and one of your former allies. You sure you want to mess with this guy?"

"I think he's only bluffing like Ange. Besides, spies are quite the liars, but him? I think he only lies in his mind while telling the truth nonetheless." Zelda answered "Now, take him down!" She and the others fired on Lelouch, but his sword then transforms to that of a Photon Sword and it began spinning while cutting down the bullets with ease. After they stopped firing, the assassins were in awe, yet scared of what they just saw.

" **My turn…"** Lelouch then fired his weapon and kills some of the assassins. The ones left standing tried to fight back, but he either cut down the bullets, or killed more. He smirked at the results. **"Now, should I continue to leave, or…?"**

"Tch…" Zelda then brought out a knife and tries to stab Lelouch, but his Photon Sword again transforms into its first form and began blow after blow made by Zelda. Lelouch also tried to make some thrusts into Zelda, but her quickness made it a little harder for him. They both created some breathing room as they eyed each other. "I have got to admit… you… you are good, Kid… USEA could use some fighters like yourself…"

" **One? I will never defect to the enemy. And two?"** With another set of doors opening, Amirah is alive, along with some SAS squads. **"You are outnumbered."**

"Surrender now and no harm will come to you or your men." Amirah demanded.

"Let me think about that." She then threw down a smoke grenade and used a device I knew about. Her Cavorite Device. The same tool used during my missions. It turns out she has one of her own before defecting. She turned a little green and made her escape out the window. After the smoke died down, Amirah ordered the SAS soldiers to round up any survivors, while Lelouch spoke with Amirah.

"How are you holding up, Lelouch?" Amirah asked the Blue Neuroi, while his combat gear powered down.

" **I could say tired. But I held my own completely."** He answered **"Judging from the amount of bullets drilled into the room you and the other leaders are a part of, I guess you had to shield the entire room from the bullets coming in."**

"Yep. Not so much of a challenge, but I've had worse." That was when Lelouch knelt to me and checked my wounds.

" **Are you alright, Ange?"** I nodded slowly when he checked my forehead. He grasped it and released it, to which he found blood. **"Ange?"**

"I'm… I'm okay… Lelouch… By the way… you are cute when… you're worried…" With that, I passed out like a light, with Lelouch's voice fading in the distance.

XXXXXXXXXX

I started coming too as I found Lelouch sitting on the opposite side of the hospital bed, just waiting for me to wake up. "Lelouch…?" I managed to speak, but in a quiet manner. He was startled at first, but then looked at me, all worried.

" **You feeling better?"** I nodded before sitting upright. I felt my head as a part of it was bandaged. **"Zelda hit you on the head pretty hard. The wound is non-fatal, but I am surprised you took the butt of the gun like it was nothing."**

"It's what spies do, Lelouch." I answered him "I think I'll be out of action for a while." I chuckled sheepishly

" **Better get some rest, Ange."** Lelouch smiled as Amirah and my team walked in. **"She's alright guys."** Everyone checked in on me, saying that they should have fought back. I waved it off, saying that I do not want to risk everyone's lives. That was when Lelouch walked up and sat next to me. **"Also… I'm glad you're okay, Ange."** I soon notice that the Blue Neuroi is blushing.

"Oh… Uh…" I was at a loss for words over Lelouch's current emotional state. Amirah, meanwhile, chuckled a bit at seeing the two of us.

"You seeing this, Aisyah?" She asked someone named Aisyah

" _ **Yep."**_ Just then, another person split from Amirah, literally, and assumed a humanoid form of her own. _**"You have something to say to me, Lelouch?"**_

" **Aisyah?** **D-I-Um… Uh…"** Lelouch was at a loss for words after seeing Aisyah. Maybe it's the first time or how many on occasion. That was when Aisyah chuckled a bit.

" _ **It's alright, Lelouch. You already have me, remember? Also, I don't mind you have a human as a love interest at all."**_

" **You don't? Because… I don't remember a human being in a relationship with a Neuroi before. I know Sanya and Tatsuya are in a relationship, but the latter is more of a Human/Neuroi Hybrid."**

" _ **Yep. But a Neuroi defying the rules of nature is something that no species has been capable of doing. So yeah. I don't mind if you're with the girl on the hospital bed. Just as long you're my first, I'm fine with what you do."**_

That was when he looked at me again and smiled, albeit nervous. I was the first one to perk up in this condition. "You alright, Lelouch?"

" **Um… Uh…"** I can see the other girls, primarily Dorothy and Princess chuckling to themselves.

"It's okay. Judging by your conversation… I think I'll politely refuse." Lelouch's eyes went wide, then I flashed a smile of my own. "Lied to you." Everyone in the room laughed and Lelouch then kissed my forehead in response.

" **Best get better soon, Ange. I don't want you dying on me now."** Both of us laughed again, before I took the cheek and kissed him, making myself blush.

"Yeah… I guess so. I guess you want to learn a little more about me?" Lelouch sat on the chair as I began talking my backstory, along with his, all the while Amirah and my team are busy amongst themselves. I would just say that today has been eventful by everyone's standards.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Polish-Russian Border**

Ever since the borders have been redrawn after World War II, Poland and Russia haven't been on the friendliest of relations to say the least. Since the beginning of the USEAN Conflict, much of Poland's territory has been taken by the USEANS after their uprising. Fortunately, the capital of Warsaw didn't fall, but their military has been crippled due to Aigaion and other USEAN weapons. Russia, meanwhile, was forced to divert much of its military from its Northern Districts and from the Far East, to reinforce the border the Polish-USEAN DMZ. Raids usually occur, but nothing too serious to deter the two countries.

That was when everything took a turn for the worst. USEAN Commandos managed to capture the Excalibur Laser Tower. Earlier attempts made by the UN Forces and Artemis to retake the weapon has been largely unsuccessful, due to well-placed defenses and some new enhancements made for it. The USEANS thought that Excalibur will be unstoppable against any threat that comes towards them. But… they were dead wrong.

Multiple planes are seen screaming towards Excalibur as UNAF and members of Infinity Squadron are sent to take out the facility, so it will not be captured again. It would mean USEAN Air Forces would fly freely, but it would knock out a dangerous weapon for good.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. Now, to tell you the truth, I am working now, but I haven't stopped yet. Just uploading the chapters and working on them whenever I can. Not to mention I went for a cruise across Southern Europe… And getting sick… Again! Seriously, what's with me and my common sickness, it's annoying! Anyways, next chapter, we'll cover the Excalibur, (Which is against what I'm seeing against the poll in which it actually is the Aegir Fleet, but I'll get onto it), and more interactions between the Witches and the Pilots.**

 **Also, I just finished watching Princess Principal, and I have to say, it's really awesome, you should watch and see for yourselves. And speak freely about Lelouch and Ange together. I don't mind the positives or the negatives about it, I just like to write stuff down and have readers enjoy themselves reading the content. Thank you so much for reading, and I'll see you next chapter. Bye.**


End file.
